That I Was Once By Your Side
by Takiiyukii
Summary: RE-POST story Let Me Love You... ...Can you please remember just this?that I was once by your side. Gak bisa buat summary. Ganti judul dari Let Me Love You. Sad story. Death chara? Kray Kris x Lay, Lay x OC. Ayo review terus, update kilat...
1. Chapter 1

**Title [ Let Me Love You ]**

**Author [ Takii_Yuuki ]**

**Genre [****Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**,** Yaoi – Shounen-Ai, Friendship**** ]**

**Main Cast [ Lay EXO]**

**Other Cast : All EXO Member**

**Han Jae Kyung [ OC ]**

**Kim Moo Young [ OC ]**

**Rating [T to M- M tidak selalu NC]**

**Length [****sequel /chaptered****]**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMEnt, saya hanya pinjam nama tapi ide cerita ini milik saya pribadi.**

**Warning : Cerita ini ada unsur Boys x boys, jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca. Bukan juga bermaksud menjelekan salah satu character tapi ini semata-mata hanya demi kepentingan cerita. Banyak typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf.**

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

" Kakiku sakit hyung, tidak bisa digerakan." Ucap Lay sambil merintih menahan sakit. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri tapi kakinya berdenyut sakit.

" Dasar pembohong, kau ingin menarik perhatian mereka kan?" Kata Tao sinis. "Jangan coba-coba merayu mereka untuk berbaikan denganmu, karena itu tidak berhasil, Zhang Yixing." Tao sudah tidak memanggil Lay dengan embel-embel Gege atau hyung lagi, rasa sakit hati membuatnya begitu membenci Lay.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

"" Osteosarcoma? Benarkah?" Namja itu terkejut dan mengusap wajahnya pelan." Itu berarti Lay tidak bisa dance lagi?" tanya namja itu menegaskan.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

" Kenapa hyung? Kenapa aku? Apakah sakit hemofilia dan kelainan darah itu belum cukup untuk ku hingga Tuhan memberiku sakit ini? Kenapa hyung? Apa salahku?."

" Kau tidak salah Lay? Kau tidak salah.."

" Kenapa Tuhan menghukumku hyung? Apa salah jika aku mencintai Kris?Aku mencintainya hyung tapi aku sudah melepaskannya, aku sudah mengalah demi Tao, tapi kenapa Tuhan tetap memberiku penyakit ini." Lay menangis sejadi-jadinya. Jae Kyung terus memeluk Lay yang masih meronta hingga tangisan itu melemah dan Lay pingsan.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

" Selamat sore memberdeul... Hari ini aku ingin memberi pengumuman, tadi aku menerima laporan dari dewan direksi SM, mereka menyetujui pengunduran diri Lay. Terhitung hari ini." Para member terkejut dengan berita dari Manajer Im, terutama Luhan, dia yang paling shock mendengar pengunduran diri Lay. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang tapi di tangkap Sehun.

" Andwe.. andwe.. tidak mungkin.." Luhan menggumam pelan, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi lemah menerima berita itu.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

" Hyung, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berurai airmata, di dekatnya ada Kai mendekap erat dirinya.

" Kalian percaya kalau aku sakit? Bukankah kalian bilang aku ini pembohong. Aku tidak sakit, ini hanya rekayasaku, kalian pulanglah. Kalian percaya aku sakit? Aku sehat.." Jae Kyung meremas pundak Lay, " Lay, lebih baik kita kembali, kau sudah terlalu lama disini." Ajak Jae Kyung.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

" Bagaimana dengan putraku Jae Kyung? Bagaimana Lay?" tanya ibu Lay sesaat setelah Jae Kyung keluar. Jae Kyung menghela nafas kemudian membuka maskernya.

" Operasinya berjalan lancar.. tapi.."

" Tapi kenapa? Ada apa dengan Lay..?" tanya Kris tak kalah panik.

" Dia .. dia..koma.. tapi kami akan memeriksa keadaannya lagi. Aku harap Paman dan Bibi bersabar."

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

" Lay.. kau kah itu?" Lay mengangguk. " Kau tak berubah sama sekali Lay.. apakah kabarmu baik?" Lay mengangguk lagi, " Benarkah kabarmu baik-baik saja? Benar?" Lay hanya mengangguk dengan airmata yang tertahan. " Aku berpikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, jika aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.. Maafkan aku Lay. Maafkan aku.. maaf"

" Aku juga, maafkan aku."

" Kita.. bisa bertemu lagi kan?"

" Tentu saja, kapanpun kau mau, dimanapun kau berada, aku akan berada disana. Maafkan aku Luhan, tapi aku harus pergi."

" Lay.. apa maksudmu.. jangan pergi."

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

. " Hai Changsa boy.. akhirnya kau kembali.. terima kasih.."

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

Ini masih prolog, jika berkenan mohon review untuk melanjutkan, aku masih newbie dalam dunia ff ini. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.

TBC...

Mind To Review, mohon koreksi jika ada kesalahan. **Buat semua yang udah me-review terima kasih...maaf gak bisa balas 1/1.. #deepbow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title [ Let Me Love You ]**

**Author [ Takii_Yuuki ]**

**Genre [****Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**,** Yaoi – Shounen-Ai, Friendship**** ]**

**Main Cast [ Lay EXO]**

**Other Cast : All EXO Member**

**Han Jae Kyung [ OC ]**

**Kim Moo Young [ OC ]**

**Rating [T to M- M tidak selalu NC]**

**Length [****sequel /chaptered****]**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMEnt, saya hanya pinjam nama tapi ide cerita ini milik saya pribadi.**

**Warning : Cerita ini ada unsur Boys x boys, jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca. Bukan juga bermaksud menjelekan salah satu character tapi ini semata-mata hanya demi kepentingan cerita. Banyak typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf.**

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**SM Building Room - 11:00 PM**

Malam itu member EXO berlatih untuk konser mereka di Gwangju.

" Lagu apa yang akan kita bawakan di konser besok di Gwangju?" tanya Suho selaku Leader EXO.

" First Snow, Miracles in December dan Wolf." Jawab Kyungsoo.

" Kalau begitu kita mulai latihannya dengan dance 'Wolf'?" ajak Suho. .." Jangan lupa, kita harus melakukan pemanasan dulu sebelum kita mulai." Suho-Tao-Chen-Luhan-Baekhyun-Chanyeol-Xiumin-DO-Kai memulai pemanasan lebih dulu, Sehun-Kris masih terlihat santai di sofa, mereka melakukan pemanasan dengan meluruskan kaki mereka dan digerakkan ke bawah dan atas sedangkan Lay duduk di pojok ruangan sambil memijat-mijat kakinya yang terasa agak nyeri. Rasa nyeri itu datang ketika malam tiba.

" Ayo kita berlatih dance 'Wolf' sekali dan selanjutnya 'Growl'. Korean version.. Ok?" Usul Baekhyun. Para member pun setuju dengan usulan Baekhyun dan mereka memulai latihannya. Mereka mulai dari 'Line Tree of Life-Wolf' dan mereka mulai bergerak.

Ditengah-tengah gerakan, " Nyuttt.." Lay merasakan sakit pada kakinya. Dia mencoba menahannya tapi pada akhirnya.../Brukk..!/ Lay terjatuh di tengah-tengah dance 'Wolf', saat ini kakinya terasa nyeri luar biasa dan sulit digerakan.

"Aarghh..." Lay merintih sambil memegangi kakinya. Member yang lain menghentikan dancenya dan melihat ke arah Lay. Mereka ingin menghampiri Lay tapi Tao sudah memberi deathglare pada mereka, hingga mereka hanya bisa terdiam.

" Lay kau kenapa?" tanya Suho diplomatis meskipun begitu dia tidak menghampiri Lay, hanya melihat saja.

" Kakiku sakit hyung, tidak bisa digerakan." Ucap Lay sambil merintih menahan sakit. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri tapi kakinya berdenyut sakit.

" Dasar pembohong, kau ingin menarik perhatian mereka kan?" Kata Tao sinis. "Jangan coba-coba merayu mereka untuk berbaikan denganmu, karena itu tidak berhasil, Zhang Yixing." Tao sudah tidak memanggil Lay dengan embel-embel Gege atau hyung lagi, rasa sakit hati membuatnya begitu membenci Lay.

" Sungguh aku tidak bohong Tao, kakiku sakit." Kata Lay dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis, sakitnya benar-benar tak bisa ditoleransi lagi.

" Mungkin dia sudah lelah Tao." Sela Kris mencoba meredam emosi Tao.

" Oh, mau membela dia? Mau menolong dia lagi? Cari perhatian? Gege masih mencintainya kan?" Tao mengeraskan suaranya. Kris tak bisa bicara, jika dia bicara maka Lay akan semakin dicaci oleh Tao.

" Lebih baik kita akhiri saja, sudah tengah malam rupanya. Lebih baik kita segera pulang ke dorm dan beristirahat" Suho melihat jam tangannya dan mengkomando teman-temannya untuk kembali. " Lay kau bisa berdiri? Butuh bantuan?" Suho mencoba mendekati Lay tapi Tao menahannya.

" Jangan ada yang menolongnya, dia hanya berbohong, bukankah dia memang PEMBOHONG. Bisa membohongi orang sebaik Suho Hyung dan berselingkuh dengan pacar temannya sendiri" Tao menatap sinis pada Lay yang masih merintih kesakitan. Dia mendekati Lay dan menendang kakinya.

" Arrghh.. sakit Tao. Sungguh gege tidak bohong." Katanya sambil terisak.

" Kau hanya berpura-pura Yixing. Aku tahu itu. Jika ada yang menolongnya, aku akan bunuh diri seperti waktu itu. Ayo kita pulang, tinggalkan dia disini."

" Tapi Tao.." Luhan mencoba membujuk Tao, tapi sepertinya gagal karena Tao tidak menggubrisnya.

" Tidak ada tapi-tapi'an, ayo pulang. Ppalli.."Tao menarik Kris dan Suho. Luhan beserta member lain,mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Lay yang kesakitan meskipun dengan sedikit berat hati terutama Luhan. Dia merasa Lay tidak berbohong tapi hatinya bingung akhirnya dia memilih untuk pergi.

/Blamm/ Pintu depan ruang koreo ditutup.

" Tolong aku, siapapun.. Kakiku sakit. Aku tidak berbohong. Arghh ... tolong" Lay kembali merintih,ketika merasakan kakinya begitu nyeri untuk digerakkan,ia kecewa karena tidak ada satupun dari member yang berbalik atau menolongnya. Tiba-tiba pintu samping ruang koreo terbuka, seorang namja tampan membawa tas selempang berlari menghampiri Lay. Namja itu menopang tubuh Lay dengan lengannya saat Lay akan terjatuh.

" Hei, kau baik-baik saja." Lay menggeleng, rasa sakit itu sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

" T-To-Tolong aku." Tubuh Lay tiba-tiba limbung dan kemudian dia pingsan.

" Hei. Lay.. Yixing.." Namja itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Lay tapi Lay tidak sadar. " Aku harus segera membawamu ke rumah sakit." Namja itumenggendong Lay ala bridal style dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

**E**

**X**

**O**

**Hospital 12.30 AM**

" Bagaimana keadaan Lay, Abeoji?" Seorang dokter yang dipanggil Abeoji oleh namja itu menghela nafas panjang dan melepas kacamatanya. Mereka duduk bersama di ruang 'Abeoji' nya namja itu sambil melihat hasil Scan milik Lay.

"Osteosarcoma." Jawab 'Abeoji' dari namja itu pelan.

" Osteosarcoma? Benarkah?" Namja itu terkejut dan mengusap wajahnya pelan.

" Gejala atau tanda yang ditimbulkan yang paling umum gejala osteosarkoma adalah rasa sakit dan bengkak di kaki atau lengan. Hal ini paling sering terjadi di lagi tulang dari tubuh - seperti di atas atau di bawah lutut atau di lengan atas dekat bahu. Sakit mungkin buruk selama bergerak atau di malam hari, dan benjol atau bengkak dapat mengembangkan di kawasan hingga beberapa minggu setelah mulai sakit. Sakit yang berlebihan dapat membangunkan di malam hari atau sakit saat istirahat menjadi perhatian khusus. Dalam beberapa kasus, pertama tanda penyakit itu yang rusak lengan atau kaki, karena kanker telah melemahkan tulang untuk membuatnya rentan untuk istirahat." Jawab 'Abeoji' yang memakai tag name dan tertulis Han Tae Won.

" Itu berarti Lay tidak bisa dance lagi?" tanya namja itu menegaskan.

" Sudah pasti, kakinya sangat rentan dan bisa saja patah. Dia harus segera mendapat perawatan, sepertinya Lay tidak beristirahat akhir-akhir ini, keadaannya dipaksakan dan ini sudah parah, dia tidak boleh menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi."

" Kapan perawatannya di mulai Abeoji?"

" Mulai hari ini, ini sudah stadium lanjut tidak bisa lagi dipaksakan untuk latihan dance. Lay harus tahu keadaanya, Jae Kyung. Daripada nanti nyawanya yang harus di korbankan."

" Berapa lama dia akan bertahan?"

" Appa tidak tahu, kemungkinan 60% tapi ternyata Lay juga menderita hemofilia dan blood disorder jadi mungkin, tidak akan lama lagi. Tapi Appa akan berusaha mencarikan dokter spesialis untuk Lay."

" Tapi Lay itu Lead dance-nya EXO. ½ hidupnya untuk dance dan jika dia tahu dia sudah tidak punya harapan lagi untuk dance, bagaimana dia bisa menerimanya?"

" Kau harus tetap menjelaskannya. Cepat atau lambat dia harus dia, Appa yakin dia sudah siuman. Jangan lupa beritahu keluarga dan teman-temannya."

" Baik Abeoji, maaf sudah merepotkanmu malam-malam begini."

" Ini sudah kewajiban Appa untuk menolong semua orang Jae Kyung. Chogi gaseyo.. Lay menunggumu." Namja yang bernama Jae Kyung itu menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguki permintaan ayahnya.

Dia berjalan menuju kamar kenapa saat ini tiba-tiba saja airmatanya menetes, 'Kenapa penyakit ini lagi?aku berharap hanya Moon Kyu yang mengalaminya ternyata Lay juga mengalaminya.' Bathin Jae Kyung pilu. Ia pun segera mengusap airmatanya.

/Kriettt.../ Pintu kamar no.207 terbuka, Jae Kyung tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju Lay yang sedang istirahat tapi tidak tidur, sepertinya dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

" Annyeonghaseyo, maaf belum sempat mengenalkan diri, aku Han Jae Kyung. Kau pasti Lay, member EXO-M."

" Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi, Jae Kyung ssi." Lay membungkuk berterima kasih pada Jae Kyung. Jae Kyung duduk di pinggir ranjang Lay dan menepuk bahu Lay.

" Sudahlah, sebagai sesama manusia kita kan harus saling menolong. Ah iya, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –ssi, terlalu formal, cukup panggil aku dengan hyung saja dan maaf aku tidak terbiasa memanggil orang dengan embel-embel –ssi, tinggal lama di US membuatku agak lupa bahasa Korea." Lay hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Jae Kyung.

" Hyung ada urusan apa ke SM?"

" Aku menemui adikku, dia jadi trainee disana. Setelah aku menemui adikku, aku melewati ruang koreo yang kalian pakai untuk latihan tapi aku terkejut saat melihatmu kesakitan tapi teman-temanmu tidak menolongmu, kau malah dibentak-bentak. Ada apa dengan kalian? Apakah kalian ada masalah?" Lay kembali tertunduk tapi untuk kali ini Jae Kyung merasa bahu Lay bergetar, dan ternyata Lay menangis.

Hiks...hiks...hiiks...Suara tangisan yang terdengar lirih masih bisa di dengar Jae Kyung.

" Hei, Lay. Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Lay.." Jae Kyung mengguncang bahu Lay, tapi Lay tak bergeming, dia terus terisak. Jae Kyung memeluk Lay dan mencoba menenangkannya.

" Ceritakan padaku, percayalah aku akan menjaga rahasiamu." Lay melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jae Kyung dan setelah cukup tenang ia menceritakan masalahnya pada Jae Kyung.

" Aku menjalin hubungan dengan sesama member EXO, Wu Yi Fan panggilannya Kris. Sebenarnya aku dan dia sudah menyimpan perasaan saling suka sejak menjadi trainee dan hingga kami debut sebagai EXO-M pun perasaan kami pun tak berubah. Kami menjalin hubungan diam-diam dan akan memberitahu member lain jika waktunya tiba. Hanya Luhan, sahabatku yang mengetahui hubungan kami. Di EXO-M kami memiliki maknae, Huang Zi Tao, dia sangat manja, polos dan juga sangat disayang semua member EXO-M maupun EXO-K tak terkecuali Kris, Kris sangat memanjakan Tao, mungkin karena itu Tao mulai menyukai Kris, tapi Kris bilang padaku kalau dia hanya menanggap Tao sebagai adik. Hingga suatu hari Tao jatuh sakit karena mencari hadiah untuk hadiah ulang tahun Kris dan saat di rumah sakit Tao menyatakan perasaannya pada Kris, aku pun hanya bisa terdiam, Tao menangis dan dia mengatakan kalau dia rela melakukan apapun demi Kris, Kris melihatku dan saat itu hanya satu hal yang aku pikirkan, aku tidak ingin melihat Tao menangis, akhirnya aku mengangguk, menyetujui keinginan Tao walaupun hatiku sakit. Kris memintaku bersabar dan jika waktunya tepat dia akan menjelaskan pada Tao tentang hubungan kami, Kris bilang dia hanya menyayangiku, aku pun mengalah, meskipun Kris menjadi namjachingunya Tao tapi hubunganku dengannya tak berubah sedikitpun. Akhirnya EXO-M dan K disatukan, kami kembali ke Korea dan hal yang mengejutkanku, Suho menyatakan cintanya kepadaku dan demi menutupi hubunganku dengan Kris, aku menerimanya. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitinya, tapi Tao mulai mencurigaiku dan demi menghilangkan kecurigaan Tao, aku pun menerima Suho menjadi namjachingu ku. Aku mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu Suho tentang hubunganku dengan Kris tapi sebelum tiba waktunya Tao memergoki ku dan Kris berciuman, Tao marah dan mengamuk hebat, dia mencoba bunuh diri dengan menyayat tangannya tapi berhasil diselamatkan. Sejak itu Tao memberi peringatan pada member lain untuk menjauhiku dengan cara menghapus nomor telepon semua member di ponselku,kecuali nomor keluarga dan manajer, begitu juga di ponsel member yang lain, nomorku dihapus. Mereka hanya boleh bicara saat menghadiri acara di TV atau konser itupun secukupnya dan bahkan latihan pun, jika bukan untuk pengarahan mereka tidak boleh berbicara denganku. Aku melakukan semua tugas di dorm, bahkan sekarang kamarku pindah ke gudang, aku makan setelah mereka, dan aku hanya bisa pasrah. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan hubunganku dengan Kris pada Tao ataupun member lain karena sekeras apapun aku mencoba mereka sudah menganggapku pengkhianat. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah memberitahuku agar aku menjelaskan hubunganku dengan Kris pada member lain saat kami debut tapi aku masih mengulur waktu dan sekarang sudah sangat terlambat." Kata Lay sesekali mengusap airmatanya yang terkadang menetes tanpa dia sadari, Jae Kyung pun ikut menangis mendengar cerita Lay, dan hal itu membuat Jae Kyung merasa berat memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Lay.

" Bagaimana dengan Kris?"

" Kris? Aku menyuruhnya tetap berada di dekat Tao, aku memilih mengalah, aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kris dan saat itu pula Suho memutuskanku."

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? kenapa kalian jadi bermusuhan?"

" Entah darimana aku harus memulainya, tapi aku melakukan ini agar dia tidak disakiti Tao. Meskipun tidak secara terang-terangan tapi aku bisa merasakan jika Tao melakukan hal yang membuat Luhan sedih dan terluka jika dia terus berada di sampingku. Jadi aku terpaksa melakukan hal yang membuat Luhan kecewa padaku dan menjauhiku."

" Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" Aku melukainya saat dia akan mengikuti acara bersama idol favoritnya, Changmin sunbaenim. Karena cedera, Luhan batal mengikuti acara yang sangat dia inginkan dan impikan selama ini. Aku yakin Luhan pasti sangat kecewa juga marah kepadaku dan hal itu akan membuat Luhan menjauhiku beberapa saat, tapi perkiraanku salah, aku kira Changmin sunbaenim akan memilih orang lain untuk menggantikan Luhan tapi ternyata dia memilihku sebagai partnernya.. dan akhirnya.." Lay menghela nafas, " Para member mengira aku melakukan ini agar aku bisa ikut acara itu padahal bukan itu alasannya. Dan mereka semakin membenciku begitu juga dengan Luhan. Dia tidak menjauhi untuk beberapa saat tapi dia menjauhiku untuk selamanya"

" Kau melakukan semua ini agar sahabatmu tidak disakiti tapi kau sendiri harus kehilangan sahabatmu dan dijauhi para member karena kesalah-pahaman "

" Jika hal itu adalah cara yang terbaik, maka aku akan melakukannya hyung."

" Bersabarlah Lay.." kata Jae Kyung sambil mengelus punggung Lay.

" Untuk saat ini, inilah yang harus aku jalani."

" Ya.. aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang."

" Hyung apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa sekarang kaki dan tanganku sering sakit?" tanya Lay dengan suara yang terdengar serak, sambil menatap Jae Kyung dengan tatapan polosnya. Tatapan polos Lay membuat Jae Kyung semakin berat untuk memberitahu penyakit yang di derita Lay.

" Aku tidak bisa Lay. Sulit menjelaskannya " Dia memunggungi Lay dan mencoba menahan tangisnya.

" Kenapa Hyung, katakan padaku." Lay memaksa Jae Kyung untuk memberitahu tentang keadaannya. Lay menarik-narik lengan baju milik Jae Kyung. Jae Kyung menggeleng tapi tarikan Lay semakin kuat.

" Osteosarcoma." Kata Jae Kyung tiba-tiba. Dalam posisi masih memunggungi Lay, akhirnya Jae Kyung menangis, airmatanya tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

" Ne..? a-a-apa itu?"

" Kanker Tulang.." jawabnya singkat tapi membuat hatinya sakit. Jae Kyung mengusap airmatanya.

" K-Kanker Tulang?" Lay melepaskan tangannya dari lengan baju Jae Kyung dan menelaah kata-kata Jae Kyung. Lay terdiam kemudian ia membuka selimutnya melihat kakinya.

" Kau tidak bisa dance lagi Lay. Sangat rentan untukmu, ini adalah puncak dari semua rasa sakit yang kau tahan selama ini, jika kau memaksa lagi, kakimu akan patah dan kau tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Kau harus di rawat dan menjalani kemoterapi, jika sel kanker itu sampai ke paru-paru kau bisa .. kau bisa..." kata-kata Jae Kyung terputus.

" Meninggal dunia.. " lanjut Lay, Jae Kyung mengangguk lemah, dia masih tetap di posisi yang sama, memunggungi Lay. " Tidak mungkin, aku mungkin hanya kelelahan hyung, kau bercanda kan hyung? Aku akan pulang ke dorm hyung,ini sudah hampir pagi." Lay turun dari bed, saat mencoba berdiri, dia merasakan kakinya terasa sakit dan dia terjatuh.

/Brukk.. / Suara debuman saat Lay terjatuh membuat Jae Kyung menoleh dan segera berlari kearah Lay untuk menolongnya.

" Kenapa..? Kenapa tidak bisa digerakan? Kenapa sakit sekali..A... Andwe..." Lay menggeleng panik dan memukul kakinya dengan kepalan tangannya tapi Jae Kyung memegangi tangan Lay dan menahannya. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat.

" Lay.. cukup. Jangan begini Lay. Itu bisa menyakitimu." Jae Kyung mencoba memegangi kedua tangannya, Lay kembali menjerit histeris.

" Aaarrrrggghhhh...Bohong, semua itu bohong kan hyung.. Aku tidak sakit. Aku tidak sakit." Ia mengamuk dengan airmata yang mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jae Kyung tapi tidak bisa, justru genggaman itu semakin kuat.

" Lay.. kau kuat Lay. Kau sangat kuat. Kau tidak akan kalah dengan penyakit ini." Lay meronta-ronta dan dengan sekuat tenaga Jae Kyung berhasil memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkannya.

" Lepasssss...Lepasssssss.." rancau Lay sembari menggelijang liar. Sesekali ia menjerit frustasi ketika Jae Kyung mendekapnya semakin erat. "Arrgghh... Lepaskan aku hyung. Aku tidak sakit. Semua itu bohong." Pelukan Jae Kyung terasa begitu erat, ia terus mencoba menggeliat di tengah getaran tubuhnya, wajah manisnya dibanjiri airmata.

" Lay, tenangkan dirimu. Lay sadarlah Lay." Jae Kyung mendekap Lay lebih erat, hatinya menjerit pilu. Dia teringat akan adiknya Moon Kyu yang meninggal akibat penyakit yang sama seperti Lay.

" Kenapa hyung? Kenapa aku? Apakah sakit hemofilia dan kelainan darah itu belum cukup untuk ku hingga Tuhan memberiku sakit ini? Kenapa hyung? Apa salahku?."

" Kau tidak salah Lay? Kau tidak salah.."

" Kenapa Tuhan menghukumku hyung? Apa salah jika aku mencintai Kris?Aku mencintainya hyung tapi aku sudah melepaskannya, aku sudah mengalah demi Tao, tapi kenapa Tuhan tetap memberiku penyakit ini." Lay menangis sejadi-jadinya. Jae Kyung terus memeluk Lay yang masih meronta hingga tangisan itu melemah dan Lay pingsan.

" Lay..?Lay?" Jae Kyung melihat Lay pingsan,kemudian dia mengangkatnya kembali ke bed dan memanggil suster untuk memberikan obat penenang pada Lay.

**E**

**X**

**O**

**At Morning..**

Lay membuka matanya terlebih dahulu, dia melihat Jae Kyung tidur dengan kepala di pinggir bed-nya. Hatinya sakit mendengar penuturan Jae Kyung tentang penyakitnya. Lay menangis pedih meratapi nasibnya. ' Tuhan, kenapa kau berikan aku penyakit ini? Apakah dosaku terlalu besar hingga Tuhan menghukumku seperti ini? Jika dengan ini Tuhan baru bisa memaafkanku, akan aku terima, tapi izinkan aku menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama dengan keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatku.' Gumam Lay lirih. Lay menghela nafas,Meskipun agak berat menerimanya tapi akhirnya dia pasrah.

" Terima kasih sudah menjagaku hyung. Mungkin ini sudah takdir yang harus ku jalani." Lay mengusap airmata yang mengalir dari mata sayu nya kemudian dia mengambil handphone nya dan mengirim pesan pada manajernya. Tak lama kemudian Jae Kyung terbangun.

" Eungghhh.." Jae Kyung menggeliat, ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan mengusap-usap matanya.

" Hyung.."

" Eh Lay, kapan kau bangun?"

"Belum lama hyung. Eung.. Maaf kalau aku membangunkanmu.."

" Ah sudahlah..ini memang sudah saatnya bangun tidur Lay, ini kan sudah pagi."

"Eum... Hyung mengenai penawaranmu yang kemarin..."

" Ya.. kenapa?"

" Aku ingin ikut perawatan ini. Tapi aku tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit dan perawatan hyung?"

" Ha? Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, aku akan membantumu."

" Kita baru berkenalan belum genap 12 jam hyung, bagaimana kau bisa percaya padaku?"

" Aku tahu dirimu lebih dari 12 jam Lay. Sebentar lagi suster akan kemari membawa sarapanmu dan obat, jangan lupa dimakan dan diminum obatnya, aku akan pergi sebentar, setelah itu kesini lagi." Lay mengangguk, Jae Kyung mengusap rambut Lay kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar Lay. Lay tersenyum. Entah kenapa disaat dia hanya bisa melihat kegelapan ternyata masih ada cahaya untuknya.

1hour later...

/Tok..tok..tok.../

" Masuk." Ucap Lay dari dalam kamar.

" Lay.." sapa seseorang yang baru masuk itu dan tak lain adalah manajer mereka. " Lay kau sakit apa? Apakah teman-temanmu tahu kau disini?" tanya sang manajer menghampiri Lay. Lay menggeleng sambil tersenyum, dia mengambil hasil pemeriksaan kesehatannya dan di berikan pada sang manajer. Manajer Im mengambil amplop itu dan membacanya.

" Osteosarcoma? Kanker tulang? Apa ini? Kau bercanda kan Lay, tidak mungkin... ini hasilnya pasti salah." Kata manajer Im tidak percaya.

" Itu benar hyung, aku memang mengalami itu. Sekarang aku harus menjalani perawatan dan sudah pasti aku tidak bisa dance lagi. Dan satu hal lagi, aku akan mengundurkan diri dari EXO. Bukankah di kontrak ada pasal yang mengatakan bahwa kita bisa mengakhiri kontrak jika aku tidak bisa menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai member jika aku sakit dan tidak bisa disembuhkan juga jika aku meninggal dunia. Penyakit ini bisa membuatku meninggal jauh lebih cepat dari dugaan semua orang, ditambah penyakit hemofilia dan blood disorder ku, membuat penyakitku menjadi komplikasi dan mempercepat kematianku, aku bisa ikut kemoterapi, hal itu hanya menunda tapi tidak menyembuhkan. Hyung bisa tolong kau rahasiakan ini dari member yang lain, aku tidak mau mereka mengasihaniku, dan tolong urus surat pengunduran diriku, minta tolong pada CEO untuk tidak menceritakan pada siapapun."

" Tapi bagaimana dengan posisimu? Siapa yang akan menggantikannya?"

" Bukankah ada SM Rookies hyung, sahabat Kai juga ada yang bisa dance, aku yakin kau bisa mengaturnnya hyung. Maafkan aku jika memberitahumu secara tiba-tiba tapi inilah yang terjadi sekarang, keadaanku tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk dance jika dipaksa, kondisiku akan semakin buruk. Apalagi para member ingin aku keluar, jadi aku rasa saat ini adalah saat yang tepat."

" Tapi butuh waktu untuk mengurus semua ini Lay, nanti juga ada acara di TV bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada mereka tentang keadaanmu?"

" Katakan saja aku pulang ke China karena ada urusan mendadak dan tidak sempat memberi kabar."

" Lay.." airmata manajer Im tak kuasa mengalir.

" Hyung, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja." Lay menepuk bahu manajer Im, jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya, dia merasa amat sakit tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk bisa lebih tegar menerima semua cobaan itu.

**E**

**X**

**O**

**At Dorm..**

Beberapa member tidak konsentrasi saat makan, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chen dan Xiumin, mereka lebih banyak melamun tapi yang lebih kelihatan adalah Kyungsoo hingga Kai menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo pun segera tersadar.

" Eh iya Kai, ada apa?"

" Hyung kau kenapa? Kenapa melamun? Luhan hyung, Xiumin hyung dan Chen, kalian memikirkan apa?"

" Oh tidak, hanya nerveous nanti kan kita ada acara di TV." Jawabnya bohong padahal Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan keadaan Lay yang tidak ada kabar.

" Santai saja hyung, hanya acara biasa kok." Jawab Kai sambil mengunyah sarapannya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya. 'Lay hyung kau dimana?' tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati. Meskipun mereka marah pada Lay tapi tak bisa dipungkiri mereka juga masih peduli pada Lay,persahabatan mereka selama beberapa tahun ini tak mungkin dilupakan begitu saja walaupun saat ini mereka sedang bermasalah.

/Kriet.. /pintu dorm dibuka oleh manajer Im, dia menghampiri member EXO untuk menjelaskan acara yang akan mereka jalani pagi ini.

" Selamat pagi semua." Sapa manajer Im sambil membawa tabletnya.

" Pagi hyung." Jawab mereka serempak.

" Jadwal kalian hari ini, tampil bersama di KBS pukul 09.00 lalu pukul 11.00 kalian akan dibagi 3 kelompok, Chen-Baekhyun-Chanyeol-Sehun akan ke Sukira, Suho-Luhan-Kyungsoo kalian ke MBC, Tao-Xiumin-Kris-Kai kalian ke SBS. Setelah dari acara, kalian free sampai pukul 18.00 dan kalian latihan untuk persiapan konser di Gwangju. Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang?" manajer Im mencoba memberi kesempatan pada member lain untuk menanyakan tentang Lay tapi setelah agak beberapa lama tidak ada yang menjawab akhirnya dia menyimpulkan kalau memang member lain benar-benar melupakan Lay.

" Oh iya, Lay..ada yang tahu dia dimana? Seseorang mengirimiku pesan tadi malam dia melihat Lay pingsan di ruang koreo dan sekarang Lay tidak ada di ruang makan? Apakah dia masih istirahat?" tanya manajer Im untuk menguji para member padahal dia tahu kalau Lay ada di rumah sakit. Member yang lain saling menatap satu sama lain, mereka terkejut mendengar bahwa Lay pingsan di ruang koreo dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu.

" Lay-Lay sedang keluar hyung, membeli sesuatu. Benarkan memberdeul?" jawab Suho sedikit kebingungan dan member lain hanya mengangguk bingung setelah mendapat tatapan dari Suho, jawab-saja-sebelum-manajer-menanyakan-hal-yang-lain.

" I-Iya hyung, tadi Lay hyung ingin membeli, obat-ya obat, katanya kakinya sakit." Jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit gugup tapi dia tutupi dengan candaan khasnya.

" Oh keluar membeli obat? Kenapa dia sendiri, tidak ada yang menemani dia?"

" Dia ingin sendiri, sekalian menemui sahabatnya. Memang jadwal Lay hari ini apa? Kenapa dia tidak ikut acara salah satu dari acara yang hyung sebutkan tadi." Tanya Suho mencoba mengalihkan perhatian manajer Im nya.

" Jadwal Lay hari ini, sebentar aku lihat." Manajer Im berpura-pura serius melihat ipad nya, dia merasa sangat kecewa dengan para member yang benar-benar ingin melupakan Lay, meskipun dia juga sempat marah atas perbuatan Lay tapi dia tidak bisa menerima Lay diperlakukan seperti itu.

" Jadwal Lay hari ini, dia free karena tadi pagi dia berangkat ke Changsa setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Tadi malam dia di rumah sakit, dibawa oleh seseorang yang menolongnya dan pagi tadi dia mendadak harus pulang ke Changsa karena urusan keluarga. Dia tidak menelpon kalian? Mungkin dia terburu-buru jadi lupa menghubungi kalian atau memang dia tidak bisa menghubungi kalian?, Ok, kalian bersiap-siaplah, maaf aku tidak bisa mendampingi kalian, aku ada urusan, mungkin aku akan menemui kalian saat latihan. Satu lagi jika kalian tidak bisa berbohong lebih baik kalian bilang kalian tidak tahu itu lebih baik. " Jawab manajer Im sambil tersenyum miris kemudian dia pergi setelah mengucapkan salam.

Betapa terkejutnya semua member mendengar jawaban manajer Im tentang Lay. Mereka saling bertatapan dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Manajer tahu tentang kebohongan mereka dan dengan santainya menjawab tentang keberadaan Lay.

" Sudah puas kalian? Kalian percaya Lay berbohong dia sakit untuk menarik perhatian kita? Kalau dia mau sudah dia lakukan sejak kita 'DIPAKSA MENJAUHINYA'." Luhan menekankan kata dipaksa menjauhinya dan menatap Tao tajam, Tao tidak menjawab dia melanjutkan makannya tapi tidak berani menatap Luhan.

"Aku kenal Lay, kita tahu Lay bagaimana, aku tahu dia bersalah dan berbohong pada kita tapi bukan berarti semua yang dia lakukan juga sebuah kebohongan. Aku juga pernah kecewa padanya dan bodohnya aku ikut menjauhi dia. Dia sakit, dan kita meninggalkannya karena kita percaya pada seseorang yang bilang dia hanya berpura-pura padahal saat itu dia benar-benar kesakitan dan meminta pertolongan kita." Luhan mengatakan hal itu sambil menahan airmatanya, Kyungso yang berada disampingnya mencoba menenangkannya dengan memeluknya.

" Luhan hyung benar, aku tahu Lay tidak berbohong tentang sakitnya, Lay hyung bukan orang yang suka mencari perhatian kita. Dia lebih suka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendirii dan tadi malam adalah puncaknya, hingga dia meminta tolong pada kita yang dipaksa menjauhinya. Meskipun kita marah padanya tapi tak seharusnya kita meninggalkan dia, dia bagian dari EXO juga" Kyungsoo menambahkan.

" Masih kurangkah penderitaannya, dia sudah kehilangan Suho, dan dia juga sudah melepaskan Kris. Kita sudah menjauhinya, berpura-pura Lay tidak ada disamping kita. Apakah masih kurang? Setiap hari dia dicaci maki, dihina, hatiku sakit tapi aku bisa berbuat apa? Dan aku yakin kejadian itu Lay sengaja melukaiku agar aku menjauhinya. Perihal Changmin sunbae yang memilih Lay, itu pilihan dia sendiri bukan Lay yang memintanya. Sungguh bodohnya aku, jika aku percaya Lay merencanakan semua itu hanya demi mengikuti acara itu. Aku tidak peduli jika Tao akan bunuh diri lagi, aku akan mencari Lay, dia sahabatku dan aku ingin minta maaf padanya." Luhan meninggalkan meja makan, diikuti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Luhan membanting pintu kamarnya dan membuat member yang lain terkejut, Kris menghentikan makannya dan berinisiatif meninggalkan meja makan untuk bersiap-siap.

" Gege kau mau kemana?" tanya Tao menahan kepergian Kris.

" Bersiap-siap, kita sudah ditunggu."

" Gege tidak akan mencari Lay kan?"

" Apakah kau mengijinkannya? Aku tidak akan melawanmu Tao, semua yang kau katakan padaku adalah perintah dan aku tidak akan melawannya. Kalian semua bersiaplah, 15 menit lagi kita berangkat." Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke member lain dan meninggalkan meja makan. Hal itu diikuti member lain, kecuali Suho dan Tao.

" Habiskan makanmu Tao, setelah itu kita bersiap-siap." Suho menemani Tao hingga Tao selesai makan dan mereka pun segera bersiap.

**E**

**X**

**O**

**At Luhan room..**

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelpon keluarga Lay.

Tuut..tuut.. " Olliseyo.. " Luhan terlihat tak sabar /cklekkk../

"Annyeonghaseyo Omoni, ini aku Luhan, Omoni, apakah Yixing sudah sampai disana?" tanya Luhan langsung pada ibunya Lay.

**_" Oh Luhan, Yixing? Sampai dimana maksudmu?"_**

" Apakah Yixing sudah sampai di Changsa, dia kan pulang pagi ini?"

**" _Dia tidak menghubungi kami, ada apa dia pulang ke Changsa?"_**

' Lay tidak pulang ke Changsa, lalu dimana dia?' bathin Luhan.

**_" Luhan, ada masalah apa dengan Yixing?"_**

" Oh tidak ada apa-apa Omoni, ah sepertinya Lay mengerjaiku, awas nanti kalo dia pulang ke dorm akan aku hukum." Jawab Luhan sambil berpura-pura bercanda.

**_" Anak itu, maafkan dia ya ya Luhan tolong jaga Yixing ya, akhir-akhir ini dia mengeluh sakit pada kakinya, dia terlalu bersemangat jika sudah latihan dance. Tolong bilang padanya untuk istirahat."_**

" I-iya Omoni, nanti akan aku sampaikan. Maaf Omoni jika mengganggumu. Terima kasih Omoni, sampaikan salamku untuk Abeoji dan halmoni. Annyeong..." Luhan menutup ponselnya dan tertunduk.

" Hyung ada apa? Lay hyung sudah sampai kan? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

" Di tidak pulang ke Changsa."

" A-apa? Lalu dimana dia?" tanya Kyungsoo panik. Luhan menggeleng.

" Omoni bilang akhir-akhir ini Lay mengeluh sakit pada kakinya. Ya Tuhan, sahabat macam apa aku ini? Selama ini Lay sakit tapi aku tidak tahu."

" Manajer pasti tahu dimana Lay hyung, bagaimana kalau kita tanya padanya. Nanti saat latihan kita tanya padanya, jika kita menelpon sekarang, aku rasa dia tidak akan menjawabnya." Kata Baekhyun memberi saran.

" Benar kata Baekhyun, nanti saat latihan kita tanya pada manajer dimana Lay, sekarang kita bersiap-siap saja, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat." Ajak Kyungsoo. Luhan pun mengangguk dan mereka memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap.

**E**

**X**

**O**

TBC...

Mind To Review, mohon koreksi jika ada kesalahan. **Buat semua yang udah me-review terima kasih...maaf gak bisa balas 1/1.. #deepbow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title [ Let Me Love You ]**

**Author [ Takii_Yuuki ]**

**Genre [****Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**,** Yaoi – Shounen-Ai, Friendship**** ]**

**Main Cast [ Lay EXO]**

**Other Cast : All EXO Member**

**Han Jae Kyung [ OC ]**

**Kim Moo Young [ OC ]**

**Rating [T to M- M tidak selalu NC]**

**Length [****sequel /chaptered****]**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMEnt, saya hanya pinjam nama tapi ide cerita ini milik saya pribadi.**

**Warning : Cerita ini ada unsur Boys x boys, jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca. Bukan juga bermaksud menjelekan salah satu character tapi ini semata-mata hanya demi kepentingan cerita. Banyak typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf.**

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**At Rehearsal room..**

" Manajer belum datang hyung. Kapan dia datang?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil terus melihat arlojinya.

" Sebentar lagi Dio." Jawab Luhan dengan tenang meskipun sebenarnya dia juga sedikit tidak tenang. Terihat beberapa member sibuk dengan masing-masing kegiatannya, Sehun-Kai-Xiumin-Chanyeol melakukan pemanasan, Chen-Baekhyun berlatih vokal, Kris terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan Tao terus menempel Suho karena sejak tadi sore Kris terlihat mendiamkannya jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu Kris.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, manajer datang tapi dia tidak sendiri, dia membawa seorang namja yang masih terlihat belia, seumuran Sehun. Para member akhirnya berkumpul dan mendekat ke arah manajer Im.

" Selamat sore semua. Maaf terlambat."

" Sore hyung.." jawab mereka serempak.

" Oh ya pasti kalian bertanya siapa yang aku bawa ini. Langsung saja perkenalkan dia Kim Moo Young, pengganti Lay." Kata manajer Im dengan singkat.

" Perkenalkan namaku Kim Moo Young, mohon petunjuk dari hyung nim semua." Kata Moo Young sambil membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

" Pengganti Lay, maksudnya apa hyung?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. Beberapa member juga terkejut dengan pemberitahuan manajer mereka tentang pengganti Lay.

" Selama Lay tidak ada dia akan menganggantikan part-nya Lay, jika Lay mendapat bagian bernyanyi bisa digantikan yang lain atau Lipsync, tadi aku sudah memberitahukan hal ini dengan CEO dan dia setuju."

" Tunggu dulu, memang berapa berapa lama Lay pulang ke China?"

" Dia tidak memberitahuku..." jawab manajer sekenanya,"... kebetulan Moo Young sudah hafal semua dance EXO jadi dia hanya tinggal menyesuaikan dengan kalian saja. Kai kau bantu Moo Young." Kai pun mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan sang manajer

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Lay tidak pulang ke Changsa, lalu dimana dia?" tanya Luhan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

" Kalian kan sahabatnya, kenapa bertanya padaku? kalian bisa menghubunginya dan bertanya padanya, dia hanya menelpon kalau dia pulang ke Changsa tapi kalau kenyataannya dia tidak pulang ke Changsa aku tidak tahu."

" Izin tidak mungkin diberikan kalau kenyataannya dia tidak pulang ke Changsa, dimana dia hyung?" Luhan mulai menangis menanyakan keberadaan Lay.

" Aku tidak tahu, tanyakan saja padanya, kalian kan bisa menghubunginya. Kalian sahabatnya kenapa malah bertanya padaku. Harusnya kalian lebih tahu daripada aku. Moo Young bisakah kau keluar sebentar, ada hal yang harus kami bicarakan." Moo Young mengangguk dan memberi hormat kemudian dia meninggalkan ruang koreo.

" Hyung, aku tahu aku salah, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya. Dimana dia hyung?" tanya Luhan dengan airmata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

" Dia hanya bilang ingin pergi ke Changsa dan aku tidak tahu lagi dimana? aku mengerti kalian marah dengannya tapi apa pantas Lay mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Aku juga sempat marah dengan Lay karena perbuatannya tapi bukankah Lay sudah menyesalinya dan meminta maaf tapi kenapa kalian malah mengacuhkannya seperti itu, sahabat macam apa kalian ini? Lay pernah bilang padaku kalau kalian ingin dia keluar dari EXO, benarkah hal itu? dia akan melakukannya jika itu yang kalian inginkan."

" Lay mengatakan itu?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

" Kalian tidak mengetahuinya? Ya Tuhan dimana perasaan kalian ini? Sudah... lebih baik kalian latihan saja, Moo Young sudah menunggu lama. Masalah kalian selesaikan sendiri. Aku tidak mau urusan pribadi berimbas ke pekerjaan kalian" Manajer Im memanggil Moo Young untuk memulai latihan.

Hari itu suasana di ruang latihan serasa di pemakaman, tidak ada yang candaan seperti biasanya, hanya sesekali Kai mengarahkan beberapa gerakan yang dianggapnya kurang pada Moo Young, sedangkan Luhan, dia tak bisa berkonsentrasi,pikirannya tertuju pada Lay hingga membuat beberapa kali gerakannya salah dan akhirnya Suho menegurnya.

" Luhan, jika kau tidak berniat latihan, keluarlah. Dari tadi gerakanmu salah!" Luhan menghentikan gerakannya, beberapa member juga akhirnya berhenti dan Luhan menatap Suho tajam.

" Kau itu leader atau bukan? Kau santai sekali dan tidak memperdulikan keadaan Lay bagaimana sekarang? Dimana hatimu Suho, sudah mati atau bagaimana? Lay hilang dan tidak tahu kabarnya tapi kau santai sekali. Aku tahu kau sakit hati dengan Lay, tapi bukan begitu caranya kau membalasnya." Luhan menerjang Suho dan memukulnya. Adu pukul pun terjadi, Suho yang tidak terima akhirnya membalasnya, akhirnya member lain melerai mereka sebelum perkelahian semakin menjadi. Kris-Kai memegangi Luhan sedangkan Xiumin dan Chanyeol memegang Suho.

" Cih kau tidak pantas menjadi Leader, seribu orang sepertimu tak sebanding dengan Lay, dan kau Tao, kau hanya anak manja yang berlindung dibalik kekuasaan Suho dan Kris. Kau menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menindas Lay, dan bodohnya aku harus mengikuti kata-katamu sehingga aku kehilangan dia. Lepas Kris," Luhan melepas pelukan Kris dan meninggalkan ruang koreo, diikuti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Suho tak bisa membalas perkataan Luhan karena sebenarnya jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia masih sangat mencintai Lay. Bohong jika tdak memikirkan Lay, setelah putus pun, dia masih memikirkan Lay, setiap hari hatinya sakit melihat Lay dicaci maki, saat ini pun dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Lay.

" Luhan benar, seharusnya sebagai leader kau tidak pilih kasih, kita tahu Lay bersalah tapi dia sudah meminta maaf, dan dia juga sudah mengalah dengan meninggalkan Kris dan dirimu tapi kenapa kita masih menjauhinya? Lay tidak melakukan hal yang merugikan kita kan selama ini setelah kalian putus dan dia meninggalkan Kris, bukankah dia selalu menurut apa yang kita katakan, sebenarnya Tao yang katakan, dia makan di dapur sendirian dia lakukan, dia membersihkan dorm sendirian, dia lakukan, dia pindah ke gudang sebagai kamarnya, dia juga lakukan, apakah dia protes selama ini? Tidak kan? Aku menyesal menjauhinya, jika akhirnya seperti ini, aku lebih memilih melihat Tao bunuh diri daripada kehilangan Lay." Kata Xiumin panjang lebar. Beberapa member mengangguk setuju.

" Kalian masih membela dia? Kalian tidak lihat dia berselingkuh dengan Kris hyung dan mengkhianati Suho hyung, kalian tidak memikirkan aku sebagai pihak korban. Kalian kejam. Kalian ingin aku mati?" Kata Tao dengan nada tinggi.

" Awalnya kami kasihan padamu Tao, tapi lama-lama kau keterlaluan, kau bukan Tao kami yang polos, baik hati dan ramah, kau berubah menjadi kejam dan semena-mena, ingat Tao, Lay itu hyung mu bukan pembantumu atau budakmu, dia mengalah karena dia menyayangimu, tapi sikapmu sudah keterlaluan." Jawab Chen.

" Aku tidak mau dibodohi lagi." Balas Tao tidak mau kalah.

" Tapi kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada Lay. Aarrghh terserah, aku capek berdebat dengan bayi sepertimu." Chen meninggalkan ruang Koreo diikuti, Xiumin, Sehun dan Kai. Di ruang koreo hanya tinggal Kris, Chanyeol, Tao, Suho dan Moo Young yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan para hyungnya bertengkar.

" Maaf Moo Young kau harus mendengar hal seperti ini, pulanglah, besok kita latihan lagi jam 5," Kris memerintahkan Moo Young untuk meninggalkan ruang koreo.

" Nde hyung-nim." Moo Young membungkuk memberi hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan. Tersisa 4 orang yang masih berada di posisi masing-masing.

" Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Lay hyung pergi entah kemana? Manajer tidak memberitahu kita.." Chanyeol terlihat berpikir serius, happy icon di EXO itu mencoba-coba menebak keberadaan Lay tapi hasilnya nihil.

" Aku ingin pulang, kepalaku sakit." Kris mengambil jaketnya dan meninggalkan ruang koreo. Chanyeol menyusul Kris dan menyisakan Suho dan Tao. Suho memijat kepalanya, entah kenapa kepalanya serasa mau pecah memikirkan semua itu.

" Hyung, kenapa mereka semua membela Lay Ge, jelas-jelas Lay ge itu bersalah." Rengek Tao yang mulai menangis. Suho tak bisa menjawab, dia hanya memberi pelukan pada Tao.

' Lay, kau dimana?"

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**At Hospital...**

" Lay, sudah minum obat?" tanya Jae Kyung menghampiri Lay sambil membawa buah untuknya.

" Sudah hyung, baru saja. Hyung kau darimana?"

" Aku menghubungi temanku yang ada di Amerika, dia akan kesini untuk memeriksamu dan menganalisa untuk mengobati kankermu."

" Memang ada berapa cara hyung?"

" Ada beberapa cara, diambil sel kankernya dengan kuretase, bedah reseksi dan jalan terakhir amputasi. Tapi aku tidak akan memilih jalan ke-3 karena sebelum itu terjadi aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanmu."

" Apa itu hyung?"

" Kuretase dilakukan dengan cara memotong dinding pada tulang yang mengandung tumor, bedah reseksi adalah mengangkat tumor dari dalam yang lumpuh dan tumbuh keluar dari dalam tulangnya. Dan amputasi adalah memotong salah satu bagian tulang yang dimana tulang ini ada bukan karena penyakitmu hemofilia dan blood disorder mu, kuretase dan bedah reseksi bisa lebih mudah tapi kami harus mempertimbangkan keselamatanmu Lay. Kau jangan khawatir, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menyelamatkanmu. Atau terapi radiasi atau kemoterapi, tapi hal itu hanya mencegah bukan untuk mengobati. Kadang kala rambutmu akan rontok."

" Ya aku tahu hal itu hyung."

" Lay, keluargamu harus tahu hal ini, kau butuh dukungan orang tuamu Lay."

" Tapi jika keluargaku tahu, aku kasihan dengan mereka hyung. Apalagi nenekku, nenekku sedang sakit, aku tidak mau membuat dia khawatir dan semakin sakit."

" Lay, izinkan aku menjelaskan hal ini pada orang tuamu, minggu depan aku ke China untuk seminar, izinkan aku bicara dengan mereka."

" Tapi hyung..."

" Lay, jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan pada mereka, lebih baik mereka tahu sekarang daripada mereka tahu nanti setelah kau mengalami hal buruk." Jae Kyung mencoba meyakinkan Lay dan akhirnya Lay setuju.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**1 Weeks Later...**

Moo Young berlari ke rumah sakit setelah mendapat telepon dari Jae Kyung. Saat melintasi taman dia melihat sesorang yang tak asing untuknya. Moo Young berlari mendekati namja itu.

" Lay.. Lay hyung." Lay berbalik dan melihat orang yang memanggilnya, dia agak sedikit bingung karena dia tidak mengenal namja itu.

" Kau siapa?" Tanya Lay sambil mendorong kursi rodanya untuk sedikit mendekat ke arah namja itu.

" Kau member EXO-M kan, Lay hyung, Zhang Yixing."

" Iya, tapi maaf kau siapa?"

" Oh maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, Namaku Kim Moo Young, panggil Moo Young saja, aku penggantimu di EXO, ya maksudku dancer pengganti. Hyung.. kau dicari banyak orang, bagaimana mungkin kau malah berada disini."

" Ceritanya panjang Moo Young-ssi. Seorang dokter yang baik membawaku kesini dan aku berhutang banyak padanya. Jadi aku harus tinggal disini untuk membayar hutangnya. Oh jadi kau penggantiku, aku sudah diberitahu manajer tapi belum tahu wajahmu. Kau manis sekali Moo Young.."

" Aku tampan hyung bukan manis." Moo Young mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal, " Eh Siapa dokter itu hyung?"

" Han Jae Kyung."

" Jae hyung? dia dokternya?" tanya Moo Young sedikit terkejut.

" Iya, kau mengenalnya?"

" Dia kakakku, kakak angkat sebenarnya, pasti dia cerewet, apalagi kalau sudah jam minum obat, tidak boleh terlambat sedikitpun. Huh sedikit menyebalkan tapi dia baik." Lay tersenyum mendengar celotehan Moo Young tentang Jae Kyung. Moo Young mengambil tempat duduk di samping Lay. " Luhan hyung setiap hari menangis memikirkanmu, begitu juga dengan DO, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chen , semua member kecuali Tao si mata panda jelek itu. Kris hyung seperti orang mati, bukan cool guy city lagi."

" Aku hanya menuruti apa yang mereka mau. Jika mereka menemukanku pasti aku akan di caci maki lagi karena merepotkan,lagipula aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari EXO."

" Apa? tapi siapa yang akan menggantikanmu hyung? aku cuma dancer pengganti. Kalau kau sembuh kau kan akan kembali."

" Aku tidak bisa dance lagi."

" Maksudmu apa hyung?"

" Aku menderita Osteosarcoma. Aku tidak bisa dance lagi, jika di operasi pun, aku tidak akan kembali seperti dulu."

" Ha? Osteosarcoma?tidak mungkin.."

" Itu benar, tanya saja kakakmu."

" Tapi aku tidak akan menggantikanmu menjadi member EXO, aku takut dibunuh para Exotic. Aku hanya dancer pengganti hyung."

" Manajer bisa mengatur semua, kau tenang saja. Youngie bisa kah kau memenuhi permintaanku."

" Apa hyung? Asal jangan yang berat-berat. Aku bukan orang kaya hyung, yang kaya kakakku."

" Bukan, Bukan-bukan itu, tolong rahasiakan keberadaanku dari mereka, jangan beritahu mereka kalau aku disini. Jangan beritahu apapun tentang keadaanku. Aku mohon Youngie. Aku tidak mau dikasihani oleh mereka."

" Tapi hyung, Luhan hyung merindukanmu, mereka menyayangimu. Semua member hyung."

" Jika mereka sahabatku kenapa mereka mau mendengar penjelasanku? apakah aku sangat berdosa sehingga mereka membenciku seperti itu, aku sudah turuti semua perintah mereka tapi mereka tetap menanggapku tidak ada, aku makan di dapur sendirian, aku membersihkan dorm, tidur di gudang dan saat aku tak sengaja memecahkan piring karena tanganku sakit, mereka mencaci maki ku habis-habisan, pernah aku pingsan di ruang koreo karena kelelahan dan kelaparan, mereka bilang aku merepotkan karena mereka harus mencariku, begitu burukkah aku dimata mereka? Mereka sangat menyayangi Tao, aku tahu dan aku sadar karena sudah menyakiti orang sepolos Tao, tapi aku sudah meminta maaf dan menyesal tapi mereka tidak bisa memaafkanku."

" Itu karena Tao mengancam dia akan bunuh diri jika masih berteman denganmu hyung. Begini saja, kita buktikan kalau mereka benar-benar merindukanmu. Kita ke gedung SM, aku izin tidak latihan hari ini lagipula ini hari libur jadi banyak staff yang libur hyung, kalaupun kita kesana tidak akan ketahuan, kita menyamar saja. Aku punya masker dan topi,kita berdua akan melihat kalau mereka benar-benar membutuhkanmu. 30 menit saja setelah itu kita pulang, Jae hyung juga sedang keluar. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan Hyung.. setelah itu kita pulang. Yaksok.." Moo Young memberi tawaran kepada Lay untuk mengunjungi SM, dan Lay pun setuju, mereka berdua pergi ke gedung SM dan ingin membuktikan ucapan Moo Young kalau para member membutuhkan Lay.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**At SM building-Rehearsal Room**

Moo Young dan Lay sampai di depan pintu ruang latihan, saat akan masuk, Lay mengurungkan niatnya karena dia mendengar percakapan dari dalam ruangan.

" Ada apa hyung?"

" Sstt.. dengarkan mereka bicara dulu."

**At inside Room**

" Luhan, fokus, kasihan yang lain." Bentak Suho.

" Hyung, Luhan hyung sedang banyak masalah, tolong sedikit pahami dia." Bela Kyungsoo.

" Pasti karena Lay lagi, Luhan Ge, dia Cuma merepotkan kita, seminggu kita mencari hasilnya nihil, kalau dia merasa masih bagian EXO harusnya dia pulang. Cih merepotkan..." kata Tao dengan nada sinis.

" Cukup Tao, hentikan, bisakah kau sehari saja tidak menghina Lay," Luhan mencoba untuk tetap sabar.

" Dia biang masalah dari semua ini, kalau dia tidak selingkuh dengan Kris Ge, aku tidak akan seperti ini, EXO akan tetap seperti dulu, kita akan tetap rukun, karena dia kita terpecah seperti ini, aku hanya ingin EXO seperti dulu dan jalan satu-satunya Lay keluar dari EXO agar dia tidak mengganggu kita. Dia bukan sahabat kita hyung, sahabat tidak akan menusuk kita dari belakang."

" TAO.." bentak Luhan yang mulai berderai air mata.

" Lihat kan sekarang, kita sering ribut karena Lay, Lay lagi, Lay lagi, Luhan ge, kau tahu berapa banyak member yang komplain karena Lay. Xiumin hyung- bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau kau kesal pada Lay yang mendapat kesempatan berduet dengan Yunho sunbaenim padahal kau sangat ingin berduet denganya. " Xiumin terlihat kebingungan saat akan menjawab, " Benarkan hyung? Kau lupa malam itu kau bercerita padaku hingga kau menangis"

" N-Ne-Ne.." Xiumin hanya mengangguk... " Tapi.." belum sempat Xiumin bicara Tao sudah menyela.

" Kai, kau juga kecewa saat Lay terpilih menjadi dancer pengganti saat Shinee sunbaenim konser padahal kau lebih dekat dengan Taemin sunbaenim dan member Shinee yang lain, benarkan? Sehun- kau juga, kau kecewa karena anggota SM The Performance adalah Lay dan bukan dirimu padahal kau juga di nominasikan untuk menjadi salah satunya selain Kai. Baekhyun hyung-kau bilang kalau Lay itu sangat merepotkan karena dia adalah 'member yang paling dilindungi dari fans di bandara' membuatmu iri kan? Chanyeol hyung-kau iri dengan kemampuan bermusik Lay yang lebih jago bermain gitar dan piano, belum juga kemampuan dance-nya. Dio, Chen, Suho dan Kris juga memiliki banyak keluhan terhadap Lay, kau juga kan Ge, kau bilang sangat merepotkan memiliki teman pelupa seperti Lay, selalu melupakan setiap hal termasuk janji-janjinya padamu. Benarkan yang aku katakan?"

" Kau benar Tao..." jawab Luhan.

**At Outside Room**

" Ayo kita pulang Youngie.. Bawa aku pergi dari sini." Lay mengajak Moo Young pergi dari tempat itu sebelum mendengar jawaban dari Luhan dan member lain.

" Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?"

" Tolong bawa aku pergi." Jawabnya lirih. Moo Young mengangguk dan membawa Lay memasuki Lift untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Terlihat Lay begitu shock mendengar kata-kata Tao dan Luhan pun mengiyakan kata-kata Tao, sekarang dia yakin dia benar-benar tidak dibutuhkan. Lay terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya dingin, wajahnya berderai air mata.

" Aku pembawa masalah, aku pembawa masalah." Lay mengucapkan kata itu berulang kali. Pandangan matanya kosong. Moo Young panik dia tidak tahu kalau hasilnya malah seperti ini mengajak Lay kembali ke EXO.

" Hyung sadar hyung.." Moo Young mengguncang-guncang tubuh Lay tapi Lay tidak merespon, dia hanya mengucapkan kata-kata 'aku pembawa masalah, aku pembawa masalah'. Moo Young bergegas ke rumah sakit dan memanggil kakaknya agar cepat ke rumah sakit.

**At SM builiding-Rehearsal Room**

" Kau benar Tao... sangat merepotkan memiliki sahabat seperti dia tapi dia tidak begitu saja melupakan janjinya. Luhan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah buku diary kecil, sampul depannya ada logo EXO. Buku itu di lemparkan di depan Tao,

" Dia mencatat semua hal yang harusnya dilakukan dan dia janjikan, dia memang pernah melupakan janji yang dia buat untukku, tapi keesokan harinya dia baru mengingatnya dan menggantikannya di hari berikutnya, sejak saat itu dia mulai menulis semua hal dalam kertas itu. Mungkin saat itu aku marah saat aku bercerita hal itu padamu, padahal Lay tak benar-benar melupakan janjinya." Kata Luhan dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

" Aku juga tidak begitu kesal pada Lay meskipun dia yang mendapat kesempatan berduet dengan Yunho Sunbaenim, hari itu aku sedang banyak masalah jadi terpilihnya Lay ku buat menjadi alasan padahal pokok permasalahannya bukan disitu. Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan masalah keluargaku pada kalian." Xiumin akhirnya angkat bicara.

" Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu kecewa karena tidak mendapat kesempatan menjadi dancer pengganti saat Shinee sunbaenim konser, saat itu aku sedang ujian dan jika aku mendapat nilai buruk, orang tuaku akan menyuruhku berhenti menjadi trainee. Memang rasa kecewa ada, tapi jiwaku dulu masih jiwa anak-anak tentu masih labil jadi tiidak memikirkan bagaimana nanti hari ke depannya jika aku ikut konseer dan nilaiku jelek, mungkin saat ini aku bukan anggota EXO." Kai mengutarakan jawabannya, dia menjawabnya dengan bijak.

" Kalau aku, jadi anggota SM the Performance atau bukan aku sebenarnya tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin bisa berduet dengan Yunho sunbaenim, Donghae-Eunhyuk sunbaenim, Minho-Taemin Sunbaenim tapi kesempatan itu belum ada. Eh ternyata aku mmendapat kesempatan berduet dengan BoA Noona." Sehun menjawab dengan santai.

" Jangan melihatku Tao, aku memang sempat iri tapi itu sebelum aku tahu alasannya, jika Lay hyung terluka, darahnya tidak akan berhenti dan itu akan membahayakan nyawanya."

" Dia menusuk kita dari belakang? Kau kira Lay yang menjadi orang ketiga diantara kalian?"

" Luhan Ge... kenapa masih membela dia? Memang dia yang sudah mereebut Kris Ge dariku."

" Apakah kau tahu jika sebenarnya kau lah yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka."

" Apa maksudmu Ge?"

" Jauh sebelum kau menjalin hubungan dengan Kris, Lay sudah menjadi kekasih Kris, saat menjadi trainee pun mereka sudah saling menyukai. Lay yang mengalah, dia membiarkanmu bersama Kris padahal jelas-jelas mereka sudah memiliki hubungan, mereka belum bercerita pada kalian karena menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dia merahasiakan hal ini dari kalian termasuk darimu Tao, dia memohon padaku untuk tidak menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Kris. Kris, benarkan semua ucapanku? Benarkan kalau kau lebih dulu menjalin hubungan dengan Lay sebelum dengan Tao?"

" Maaf Tao.." kata Kris pelan.

" Kris Ge.." Tao menatap Kris tak percaya.

" Kau seperti robot Kris." Kata Xiumin menyela, " Aku rasa lebih tepatnya mayat hidup."

" Kau tidak mencintaiku Ge?" Tao mulai menitihkan air mata.

" Kau dongsaengku, tentu aku mencintai dan menyayangimu Tao."

" Kris Ge, jadi selama ini kau menciintaiku karena kau melihatku sebagai dongsaengmu dan bukan sebagai pria yang mencintaimu?"

" Maafkan aku Tao, tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Jika bukan Lay yang memintanya aku tidak akan melakukan ini. Dia menyuruhku untuk diam dan tak memberitahukan hubungan kami, saat kau mengetahui hubungan kami, dia ingin menjelaskan padamu tapi kau tidak mendengarkannya dan kau malah mencoba bunuh diri. Setiap kali aku ingin menjelaskan hubunganku dengan Lay, kau selalu mengancam untuk bunuh diri. Aku tidak tahu Tao bagaimana harus menjelaskan hal itu padamu.."

" Gege, aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

" Kau bisa memiliki tubuhku Tao, tapi hatiku adalah milik Yixing. Maafkan aku."

" Suho, bukan dia yang harusnya menemui kita, tapi kita yang harusnya meminta maaf pada Lay. Dia bukan sahabat ku tapi dia adalah saudaraku, dongsaengku." Kata Luhan sambil berlalu. Saat akan keluar, Manajer Im masuk dan mengkomando member EXO untuk berkumpul. Luhan pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar.

" Selamat sore memberdeul... Hari ini aku ingin memberi pengumuman, tadi aku menerima laporan dari dewan direksi SM, mereka menyetujui pengunduran diri Lay. Terhitung hari ini." Para member terkejut dengan berita dari Manajer Im, terutama Luhan, dia yang paling shock mendengar pengunduran diri Lay. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang tapi di tangkap Sehun.

" Andwe.. andwe.. tidak mungkin.." Luhan menggumam pelan, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi lemah menerima berita itu.

" Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan menggeleng pelan.

" Apa tadi kau bilang hyung? Lay mengundurkan diri?" tanya Kris masih tak percaya. Ingin dia berteriak tapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Lay? Dia mengundurkan diri tanpa memberitahu kami?" tanya Suho diplomatis dan mencoba untuk tenang.

" Dewan direksi merahasiakan alasannya. Aku pun mencoba mencari tahu tapi tidak diberitahu. Bukankah kalian sahabatnya seharusnya kalian lebih tahu. Dan kau Suho, kau ini leader, harusnya kau lebih memperhatikan membermu, dan mengesampingkan masalah pribadimu. Untuk sementara ini pengganti Lay adalah Moo Young. Jadi sering-seringlah bicara padanya. Nah sekarang permintaan kalian terkabul, Lay mengundurkan diri dari EXO, ada yang senang? Tao kau senang? Suho kau juga senang? Luhan, dewan direksi bilang, Lay menitipkan salam untukmu, dan dia meminta maaf pada kalian. Maaf jika merepotkan selama ini." Manajer Im meninggalkan ruang latihan tanpa pamit, sepertinya dia sangat marah dengan member lain yang terkesan tak peduli lagi dengan Lay. Luhan terduduk lemas di lantai tapi Sehun masih memeganginya, tatapannya kosong tapi airmatanya mengalir deras. Chen, Xiumin, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan, mereka tak kalah terkejutnya dengan berita yang sampaikan Manajer Im. Kai, Chanyeol menghampiri Kris yang terus menerus memukul kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar, Kai dan Chanyeol memegang Kris dan menghentikan kegiatan Kris yang bisa melukai tubuhnya sendiri. Sedangkan Tao, dia hanya terdiam sambil terus mengeluarkan airmata, harusnya dia senang mendengar Lay keluar tapi melihat member lain sekarang berubah seperti orang gila, membuat dia tak bisa merasakan hal yang dia inginkan sedangkan Suho dia segera meninggalkan ruang latihan, rasanya dia ingin menceburkan diri di sungai es dan berharap tenggelam di dalamnya.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**At Hospital**

Jae Kyung berlari menuju ruang rawat Lay setelah mendapat telepon dari Moo Young dan segera memeriksa keadaan Lay, setelah memberi obat penenang dia segera menemui adiknya Moo Young.

" Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa shock seperti itu?" Moo Young mulai menceritakan hal itu pada Jae Kyung, Jae Kyung mengusap wajahnya kasar setelah mendengar penjelasan Moo Young.

" Kau ini, Lay butuh ketenangan, kalau dia stress lagi, dia tidak akan bisa di operasi. Kenapa kau ajak dia ke SM? Untuk apa? Mencari bukti kalau mereka butuh Lay? Apa kau tau sebelum Lay aku bawa kesini dia kesakitan dan tak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya dan saat Lay butuh pertolongan, seseorang bernama Tao menghasut teman-teman Lay dan menendang kaki Lay setelah itu meninggalkan Lay yang kesakitan di ruang Koreo. Jika aku tidak menolongnya, Lay akan mati, hipoteermia karena suhu ruangan yang cukup dingin dan keadaan Lay yang sedang sakit. Lay kelelahan dan kelaparan Moo Young."

" Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak tahu." Jawab Moo Young sedikit ketakutan.

" Jangan biarkan teman-teman Lay tahu tentang Lay. Lay butuh ketenangan saat ini. Jika sampai Lay gagal di operasi karena keadaannya ini, kau orang pertama yang hyung salahkan."

" Hyung maaf.."

" Apa kau mau kejadian Moon Kyu terjadi lagi?" Moo Yong menggeleng, dia merasa amat bersalah membuat keadaan Lay tertekan.

" Temanku dari Amerika akan datang minggu ini, kami akan membahas rencana untuk mengoperasi Lay. Akhir-akhir ini Lay mengeluh sakit dan tubuhnya lemah, dia sudah tak bisa berjalan lagi dan kepekaannya terhadap sesuatu mulai berkurang, penyakitnya semakin parah Youngie"

" Hyung apakah keluarga Lay Hyung sudah tahu?"

" Mereka sudah tahu, kemarin aku baru dari China menghadiri seminar dan setelah menghadiri seminar aku pergi ke Changsa menemui orang tua Lay, mereka sangat Shock mendengar berita ini, mereka bilang akan tiba disini 2 hari, sekarang lebih baik kau pulang. Istirahatlah."

" Aku tidak mau, ada halmonie Han dirumah, mereka kan membenciku, lebih baik aku disini menunggu Lay hyung."

" Youngie..."

" Aku tidak mau pulang hyung, kalau aku Moon Kyu mungkin mereka mau menerimanya tapi aku Moo Young, aku hanya adik angkatmu jadi jangan berharap banyak mereka akan menerimaku."

" Baiklah terserah kau saja, kalau kau ingin menunggu Lay, silahkan, hyung ada urusan sebentar. Tolong jaga dia dan jangan buat dia shock lagi. Mengerti?" Moo Young mengangguk. Jae Kyung meninggalkan Moo Young yang masih berada di luar ruang rawat Lay, dia mengirim pesan pada manajer mengenai perubahan jadwalnya.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**At dorm**

Luhan duduk diatas balkon sambil membawa boneka kesayangan Lay dan memeluknya. Dia mendekap erat boneka itu.

**Flashback on**

**" Lulu.. kata Mama ku, kau itu malaikat pelindungku. Dia sangat menyayangimu seperti dia menyayangiku. Huft.. kadang aku sering iri denganmu, Mama ku lebih perhatian denganmu daripada denganku." kata Lay sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.**

**" Aigoo..Xing-xing ku ini cemburu padaku rupanya.. Sini-sini Lu ge peluk. " Luhan menarik Lay kedalam pelukannya. dan membiarkan Lay bersandar di dada nya. "Bibi Zhang atau paman juga menyayangimu Lay, mereka kan orang tuamu."**

**" Tapi kenapa setiap kali aku pulang, kau terus yang dibicarakan oleh mereka?"**

**" Apakah kau juga tahu kalau setiap kali aku berkunjung dirumahmu mereka tak pernah berhenti memujimu?/"**

**" Benarkah itu?" tanya Lay polos.**

**" Kau tidak percaya padaku? mereka sangat bangga sekali kau bisa menjadi member boyband terkenal EXO. Mereka sangat menyayangimu Lay dan aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu karena Xiao Luhan adalah malaikat pelindung Zhang Yixing."**

**" Yaksok?" Lay menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya,.." Pinky promise."**

**" Yaksok." Luhan membalasnya..**

**Flashback off**

Luhan mengusap airmatanya, dia mengingat janji yang dia buat pada Lay beberapa tahun lalu, janjinya menjaga Lay bukan malah menjauhinya dan meninggalkannya.

**Flashback On**

**" Pergi Lu, jangan dekati aku." Lay mendorong Luhan untuk menjauh darinya. tapi Luhan tak bergeming.**

**" Kau ini kenapa? aku kan hanya ingin menolongmu."**

**" Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Pergi"**

**" LAY.." Luhan membentak Lay tapi tak diindahkan oleh Lay terus mendorong Luhan untuk menjauhinya. Saat yang bersamaan ke-9 member datang minus Kris.**

**" Lay apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan?" Luhan menoleh ke arah suara dan dia kehilangan konsentrasi juga keseimbangan, Lay mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendorong Luhan dan akhirnya Luhan terdorong ke belakang menabrak meja yang berisi gelas, piring dan beberapa alat makan. Luhan terjatuh dan menyeret taplak meja hingga semua yang berada diatasnya ikut terjatuh dan beberapa pecahan menimpa Luhan.**

**" Arrrghh.." Luhan menjerit keskitan, tangannya berdarah dan beberapa bagian dilengannya ikut tergores.**

**" Luhan.." Suho berlari menghampiri Luhan diikuti semua member untuk menolong Luhan. Lay berdiri dengan tubuh gemetaran, dia melihat Luhan dengan tangan penuh dengan darah dan rintihan kesakitan dari Luhan. Tao menghampiri Lay dan menamparnya.**

**" Apa yang kau lakukan? kau melukai Luhan sahabatmu sendiri." Lay hanya mengeleng, ketakutan, rasa bersalah semua menjadi satu, kemudian Lay berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan Luhan yang kesakitan.**

**Flashback off**

" Harusnya aku tahu kalau kau melakukan itu karena kau ingin melindungiku. Harusnya aku lebih peka saat itu, beberapa minggu sebelum kau pergi Baekhyun menceritakan hal yang membuatku menyesal telah mennggalkanmu Lay. Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa membencimu bagaimanapun keadaannya dan akhirnya kau melakukan perbuatan yang membuatku menjauhimu dan membencimu. Kenapa Lay? kenapa?" Luhan memukul dadanya, terasa sesak dan sakit saat mengingat semua perbuatannya terhadap Lay.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**At Kris Room's**

" Kris.." Kris terbangun saat mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Tapi saat bangun dia tidak berada di kamarnya melainkan di padang rumput yang luas. Kris menoleh kesana kemari mencari asal suara itu dan tak lama kemudian dia melihat seorang namja sedang berdiri memandang hamparan bunga di depannya. Kris berlari mendekati namja itu tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ada jurang yang memisahkan mereka.

" Lay.. itukah kau?" Kris mencoba memanggil namja itu. Namja itu berbalik dan benar dia adalah Lay. Lay tersenyum sambil membawa boneka mirip boneka Kris-Ace

" Hai Kris... bagaimana kabar Ace? Baik-baik saja kan?"

" Lay.. kenapa kau malah bertanya kabar Ace? Itu hanya boneka Lay."

" Itu anak kita Kris." Lay mengelus bonekanya, " Mirip Ace kan?" sambil menunjukan bonekanya pada Kris.

" Lay kau dimana sekarang? Kami semua merindukanmu.. pulanglah Lay."

" Kris tolong jaga Ace ya, jangan sampai Tao membuangnya. Aku pergi dulu, seseorang menungguku." Lay melambaikan tangannya, tanda perpisahan dengan Kris kemudian dia berlari menuju sebuah pintu dan menghilang di balik pintu itu.

" Lay.. jangan pergi. Lay..." Kris mencoba melompati jurang itu tapi dia malah terjatuh, kemudian terbangun dari mimpinya. Keringat di tubuh Kris bercucuran, dia melirik jam di sampingnya, ternyata waktu menunjukan tengah malam, Kris memutuskan untuk mengambil minum. Saat melewati dapur dia melihat pintu menuju balkon terbuka, kemudian Kris mencari tahu siapa yang berada di luar saat tengah malam itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kris melihat seorang namja menangis sambil memeluk boneka dan namja itu dalah Luhan. Kris mendekati Luhan dan duduk di sampingnya.

" Luhan kau kenapa? Kau pasti merindukan Lay sampai-sampai kau menangis seperti ini?"

" Dimana Lay, kita sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Kris kita harus berusaha lebih keras lagi agar bisa menemukan Lay." Kris menghela nafas, dia sebenarnya juga bingung mau mencari Lay dimana lagi, semua rumah sakit sudah dicari tapi tidak ada, bertanya pada sahabat Lay juga tapi belum juga ada hasil.

Rumah sakit tempat merawat Lay sebenarnya dekat dengan dorm dan mereka juga sudah menghubunginya tapi Jae Kyung memberitahu pada semua pihak rumah sakit kalau mereka dilarang memberitahu siapapun kecuali keluarganya Lay, manajer dan tentu saja Jae Kyung sendiri. Tentu saja hal itu bisa terjadi karena rumah sakit itu milik Jae Kyung dan dia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Lay.

Kris hanya bisa menenangkan Luhan dengan memeluknya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pikirannya terbagi-bagi, masalahnya dengan Tao belum selesai, belum juga pengunduran diri Lay, belum lagi masalah para member, membuat kepalanya ingin pecah.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**Skip time**

Akhirnya sahabat Jae Kyung - Brian dari Amerika datang, mereka merencanakan untuk mengoperasi Lay 2 minggu dari sekarang. Keluarga Lay pun juga sudah datang,ayah dan ibu Lay sangat bersedih melihat keadaan putranya, Jae Kyung hanya bisa menguatkan hati orang tua Lay untuk tetap kuat. Lay pun menjalani kemoterapi, rambutnya mulai rontok dan sekarang ditutup beanie hat, tangannya yang semula lumpuh setelah kemo mulai sedikit bisa digerakkan, sedangkan kakinya masih belum bisa karena memang kankernya berada di kakinya dan harus dioperasi jika ingin bisa digerakkan lagi.

" Lay hyung.. bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Kau tidak bosan disini terus. Lagipula hari ini taman juga cukup sepi jadi kau tidak perlu takut ketahuan dan kita juga tidak usah menyamar. "

" Apa hyungmu mengizinkan?"

" Sudah, hanya sebentar kok, kita jalan-jalan ke taman depan. Mau ya? Aku juga sudah meminta izin bibi Zhang dan dia juga mengizinkan." ajak Moo Young. Lay pun menyetujui permintaan Moo Young, mereka berjalan-jalan di taman. Moo Young mendorong kursi roda Lay dan menceritakan cerita lucu untuk menyemangati Lay. Dalam hati Moo Young, dia merasa sangat sedih dan sakit melihat keadaan Lay, tubuh Lay lebih kurus, wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya setengah Lumpuh tapi Moo Young bertekad membuat Lay hyung tetap ceria. Moo Young membawa Lay di taman dekat rumah sakit. Hari itu pengunjung taman hanya sedikit, jadi Moo Young dan Lay tidak menggunakan penyamaran.

" Hyung, kau ingin makan apa? Es krim mau? Es krim vanilla atau cokelat?"

" Boleh aku makan es krim?"

" Hanya sedikit, asal tidak ketahuan Jae hyung juga. Lagipula es krim disini enak kok, sehat juga. Buktinya aku makan es krim sampai beberapa cup tidak flu atau batuk, jadi aku jamin es krimnya sehat dan aman."

" Baiklah,Cokelat saja. Tapi aku Youngie...aku tidak bisa makan sendiri."

" Hyung, kau lupa ada aku. Aku suapi sampai habis, kalau hyung mau tambah juga tidak apa-apa. Hyung tunggu sebentar ya aku beli dulu. 5 menit. Oke." Moo Young berlari menuju penjual es krim dan membeli es krim.

" Ah ipodku rusak lagi." Seorang namja imut sedang menggerutu saat ipodnya tiba-tiba mati. Namja itu ternyata adalah Baekhyun. Dia terlihat kesal karena ipodnya rusak. Saat akan pulang ke dorm dia melihat penjual es krim, merasa moodnya sedang tidak baik dia ingin makan es krim untuk memperbaiki Moodnya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju penjual es krim itu. Tak disangka Baekhyun melihat Moo Young dari kejauhan juga sedang membeli es krim, tapi saat dia hendak memanggilnya Moo Young sudah meninggalkan penjual es krim. Baekhyun mengikuti Moo Young dan berhenti di balik pohon untuk melihat Moo Young yang sedang menyuapi es krim pada seorang namja.

" OMO.." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, tiba-tiba airmatanya terjatuh melihat pemandangan itu. " L-Lay Hyung.." Baekhyun melihat Moo Young menyuapi Lay,sesekali es krim itu jatuh dan meninggalkan noda, Moo Young membersihkannya dengan tisue sedangkan Lay hanya bisa tersenyum dan tak bisa menggerakkan tangan atau kakinya.

" Enak kan hyung? Ini adalah es krim paling enak yang pernah ada." Lay mengangguk sambiil tersenyum.

" Ini adalah makanan yang paling enak yang pernah aku makan, sejak di rumah sakit aku hanya minum obat dan rasanya tidak enak.." Moo Young tertawa melihat ekspresi Lay.

" Youngie jangan tertawa kalau tidak aku akan memukulmu..."

" Pukul kalau bisa..." tiba-tiba raut wajah Lay berubah sendu, dia ingat kalau saat ini dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

" Kau beruntung aku tidak bisa memukulmu." Lay menitihkan airmata, dia menunduk mencoba meredam tangisnya. Moo Young mengangkat wajah Lay dan menghapus airmatanya.

" Hyung, selama kau sakit, aku akan menjadi tangan dan juga kakimu, saat aku tidak ada Jae hyung akan menggantikanku, dia juga akan menjadi tangan dan kaki untukmu. Aku akan menjadi tanganmu saat kau makan dan aku akan menkadi kakimu saat kau berjalan dan dance. Aku sudah menghafal semua dance EXO dan beberapa koreo dari TVXQ. Jika kau sembuh kita akan berduet.. Pinky promise?" Moo Young mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Lay. Lay menangis dalam senyumannya dan Moo Young memeluk Lay dengan erat.

" Lay Hyung kau kenapa?"Cukup lama Baekhyun terpaku di taman itu bersama Moo Young dan Lay. Moo Young dan Lay akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit dan Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

" Rumah sakit.. Lay hyung sakit apa?"Baekhyun mengikuti mereka sampai masuk ke gedung, tapi dia kehilangan jejak Moo Young dan Lay, akhirnya Baekhyun mencari tahu lewat seorang suster.

" Maaf suster, apakah disini ada pasien bernama Lay maaf maksudku Zhang Yixing?"

" Zhang Yixing? Anda siapa?"

" Saya sahabatnya suster. Tolong saya."

" Sebentar saya periksa dulu..," suster itu mencari di komputer dan akhirnya, "... maaf tidak ada tuan. Mungkin anda salah."

" Suster tolong aku, dia sahabatku dan tidak mungkin aku salah, aku yakin dia disini, suster tolong aku. Aku mohon."

" Maaf tuan tapi peraturan di rumah sakit..."

" Suster saya sangat ingin bertemu dengan orang ini, tolong saya suster, saya janji tidak akan membuat masalah jika saya bertemu orang ini. Tolong suster..." akhirnya hati suster itu luluh juga, dia hanya menuliskan sebuah kata-kata di kertas dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

" Osteosarcoma , apa itu suster?"

" Kanker tulang. Sekarang tuan Zhang sedang tahap kemoterapi dan beberapa minggu lagi akan operasi."

JDERR.. bagaikan disambar petir di tengah hari Baekhyun terkejut mendengar jawaban dari suster itu. Baekhyun menanyakan nomor kamar Lay dan berlari menuju kamar Lay. Saat akan masuk, dia malah mengurungkan niatnya, dia melihat Lay dari kaca pintu kamar rawatnya. Terlihat Lay di gendong Moo Young untuk berbaring di ranjangnya. Moo Young terlihat telaten merawat Lay.

" Jadi ini alasanmu meninggalkan kami hyung? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini dari kami?" Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan airmatanya, dia tak sanggup menemui Lay dan berlari meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di dorm, Baekhyun tidak menyapa member yang lain tapi langsung masuk kamarnya, kejadian itu membuat Chanyeol, Sehun dan Chen segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun ada apa? Kenapa kau kembali sambil menangis?" tanya Chanyeol langsung mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Baekhyun. Chen dan Sehun duduk di ranjang Chanyeol.

" L-Lay hyung.. Lay hyung."

" Lay hyung? Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Chen buru-buru.

" Aku melihatnya, aku melihatnya." Baekhyun terlihat gusar, bingung dan tidak fokus. Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun dengan membuat badan Baekhyun menghadap ke arahnya.

" Hei.. santai Baek, ada apa? Ceritakan pelan-pelan. Ok"

" Aku melihatnya, Lay hyung di rumah sakit. Dia sakit."

" Siapa yang sakit?" Sehun terlihat tidak sabar.

" Lay hyung sakit. Dia sakit kanker tulang."

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

TBC...

Mind To Review, mohon koreksi jika ada kesalahan. **Buat semua yang udah me-review terima kasih...maaf gak bisa balas 1/1.. #deepbow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title [ Let Me Love You ]**

**Author [ Takii_Yuuki ]**

**Genre [****Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**,** Yaoi – Shounen-Ai, Friendship**** ]**

**Main Cast [ Lay EXO]**

**Other Cast : All EXO Member**

**Han Jae Kyung [ OC ]**

**Kim Moo Young [ OC ]**

**Rating [T to M- M tidak selalu NC]**

**Length [****sequel /chaptered****]**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMEnt, saya hanya pinjam nama tapi ide cerita ini milik saya pribadi.**

**Warning : Cerita ini ada unsur Boys x boys, jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca. Bukan juga bermaksud menjelekan salah satu character tapi ini semata-mata hanya demi kepentingan cerita. Banyak typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf.**

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**On previous chapter...  
**

" Aku melihatnya, Lay hyung di rumah sakit. Dia sakit."

" Siapa yang sakit?" Sehun terlihat tidak sabar.

" Lay hyung sakit. Dia sakit kanker tulang."

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

" Lay hyung sakit. Dia sakit kanker tulang."

Prangg... Sehun, Chen, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Luhan menjatuhkan gelas yang dia bawa, pintu kamar Baekhyun tidak ditutup sehingga Luhan tak sengaja mencuri dengar kata-kata Baekhyun tentang Lay. Tubuh Luhan bergetar, tak percaya mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

" Luhan hyung.." Sehun menghampiri Luhan, saat Sehun ingin meraih tangannya Luhan menepis tangan Sehun.

" Stop.. jangan dekati aku. Tidak mungkin Lay sakit, tidak mungkin. Baekhyun kau mengarang cerita ini kan. Bohong. Pasti semua ini bohong.." Luhan menggeleng keras, dia tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Baekhyun.

" Hyung.. dengarkan Baekhyun dulu." Member lain yang mendengar keributan di kamar Baekhyun, segera menemui HunHan dan BaekChanChen di kamar Baekhyun.

" Dimana Lay? Katakan dimana Lay?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara cukup keras. Member lain terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

" R-Ru-Rumah sakit Akdong." Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama Luhan segera pergi, karena terburu-buru ia menabrak Sehun dan beberapa member yang berdiri di hadapannya. Luhan meraih jaketnya dan bergegas ke rumah sakit sedangkan member lainnya menanyakan perihal Lay pada Baekhyun.

" Luhan tunggu." Kris menyusul Luhan, Tao yang melihat Kris menyusul Luhan juga ikut menyusulnnya. Saat akan keluar Kris mencekal tangan Luhan.

" Apa lagi kris? Jangan halangi aku, aku ingin menemui Lay." Luhan menepis tangan Kris.

" Kita bersama-sama, aku juga ingin menemuinya."

" Kau harus minta izin pada 'kekasihmu' dulu baru kau ikut aku." Luhan mengancingkan jaketnya, ia menekankan kata kekasih pada Kris setelah melihat Tao menyusul Kris. Kris menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat Tao dengan tatapan yang sulit di jelaskan.

" Jika kau pergi, aku akan bunuh diri Ge." ucap Tao dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan ia mengambil gunting yang ada di meja dan diarahkan ke lehernya.

" Tao.. buang gunting itu" Kris memerintahkan Tao untuk membuang gunting itu tapi Tao menggeleng.

" Tidak sebelum Gege berjanji gege tidak akan menemui Lay." Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar.

" Aishhhh... Iya aku janji." jawab Kris dengan nada kesal dan sedikit membentak.

Luhan menyeringai, " Lihat 'kekasihmu' itu tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkannya." Luhan mengambil kunci mobil dan berangkat lebih dulu.

Kris menatap Tao tajam mengambil gunting yang Tao pegang, " Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Tao?kapan kau akan percaya kalau Lay itu sakit?".. dan membuanganya setelah itu kembali ke dalam menemui Baekhyun.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**At hospital**

" Hyung, setelah ini kau pasti dijemput Jae hyung untuk kemo, kau mau melakukan apa dulu sebelum kemo? tidak ingin ke kamar mandi dulu" Lay hanya menggeleng dan tak lama kemudian Jae Kyung datang.

" Sudah siap untuk kemoterapi lagi?" Lay menanggguk. Jae Kyung mengendong Lay ala bridal style dan hal itu membuat Lay terkejut.

" Hyung ada kursi roda, kenapa kau menggendongku?"

" Kau tidak seberat saat pertama kali aku menggendongmu ke rumah sakit. Youngie bawa kursi rodanya ke ruang kemo." Perintah Jae Kyung.

" Baik hyung." Moo Young mendorong kursi rodanya terlebih dahulu dan Jae Kyung belakangnya.

" Hyung, aku malu. Turunkan aku."

" Lay jangan membantah, anggap saja aku sedang olahraga. Ok." Mereka bersama-sama ke ruang kemo dan saat kemoterapi, Jae Kyung dan Moo Young menunggu di luar.

" Apakah Moon Kyu dulu juga kemoterapi seperti ini?"

" Iya, lebih berat dari ini sebenarnya karena dia masih kecil." Jawab Jae Kyung sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

" Hyung, kau mencintai Lay?" tanya Moo Young tiba-tiba

" Semua orang mencintai Lay, kau juga kan?" jawab Jae Kyung setenang mungkin.

" Bukan begitu Hyung, maksudku, kau mencintainya sebagai namja bukan dongsaeng sepertiku, benar kan?"

" Kau menyimpulkan darimana kalau aku mencintai Lay?"

" Aku bisa melihat dari matamu hyung, aku tidak bisa dibohongi, kau mencintainya kan, perhatianmu, caramu menjaga dia, caramu memperlakukan dia, kau mencintainya, mengaku saja hyung."

" Meskipun begitu dia sudah memiliki orang lain, jujur aku memang menyukainya, mencintainya tapi cinta kan tidak boleh dipaksa."

" Cintamu selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan, pernahkah kau mencoba egois dengan mempertahankan pasanganmu bagaimanapun caranya?"

" Tidak, aku tidak bisa.."

" Kenapa?" belum sempat menjawab Lay sudah dibawa keluar oleh suster dan Jae Kyung segera menghampirinya.

" Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau merasa mual lagi?" tanya Jae Kyung, Lay menggeleng tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa perutnya bergejolak dan akhirnya.. " Hoekkk.." Lay muntah di kemeja Jae Kyung. " H-Hy-Hyung maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

" Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Kau masih mual.. Moo Young, kantong muntahnya."

" Baik Hyung.." Moo Young berlari menghampiri Lay dan Jae Kyung, dia mengambil kantong plastik untuk tempat muntah Lay.

" Hoekkk.." Lay muntah lagi beberapa kali tapi kali ini dia muntah di plastik.

" Hyung ke toliet dulu, kau bawa Lay kembali ke kamarnya." Moo Young Kyung berdiri dan segera pergi ke toilet untuk ganti baju.

" Hyung kita kembali ke kamar ya. Kau masih merasa mual?"

" Tidak. Sudah lebih baik. Moo Young kita ke taman depan dulu, aku ingin melihat kelinci."

" Tapi jangan lama-lama ya, nanti Jae Hyung marah padaku." Lay mengangguk, Moo Young membawa Lay ke taman depan. Di Taman itu ada beberapa kelinci yang berkeliaran, beberapa hari ini Lay memilih untuk berada di taman itu bersama kelinci-kelinci sekedar untuk menenangkan diri.

" Moo Young tolong ambilkan satu kelinci untukku, taruh di pangkuanku."

" Hyung ingin bermain dengan kelinci yang mana?"

" Yang warna putih." Moo Young mengambil kelinci berwarna putih dan diletakkan di pangkuan Lay. Tiba-tiba Moo Young ingin buang air kecil, dia meminta izin Lay untuk pergi ke toilet.

" Hyung aku ke toilet dulu ya, kebelet. Hihihi.. Jika ada apa-apa panggil suster. Ok, aku Cuma sebentar kok."

" Iya Moo Young.. aku akan baik-baik saja." Moo Young berlari menuju toilet dan meninggalkan Lay yang sedang bermain kelinci di pangkuannya.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**Another Place..**

Luhan mengendarai mobilnya ke rumah sakit Akdong, karena terjadi kecelakaan hingga terjadi kemacetan hingga membutuhkan waktu 2 jam untuk sampai rumah sakit. Saat sampai di rumah sakit, Luhan bertanya pada suster nomor kamar Lay. Luhan berlari menuju kamar Lay, di tengah perjalanan, langkah Luhan terhenti saat dia melihat seorang namja duduk di kursi roda tengah asyik membelai pelan yang kelinci bermain dipangkuannya, saat membelai kelinci itu tiba-tiba kelinci itu turun dari pangkuan namja itu, Namja itu menunduk dan mencoba meraihnya tapi tak bisa bergerak banyak, dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya tapi hanya sedikit setelah itu dia menyerah karena tak bisa menggapainya. Namja itu adalah Lay, yang sedang duduk di kursi roda dengan wajah yang pucat dan memakai beanie karena rambutnya hampir botak karena kemoterapi yang dia jalani. Luhan menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan keadaan Lay. Lay tidak menyadari kedatangan Luhan, dia tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan melihat kelinci yang di pegang tadi terlepas dan memilih berkejaran dengan teman-temannya. Luhan mendekati Lay dan mengambil kelinci yang dipegang Lay. Lay yang posisinya masih menunduk, melihat sepatu yang dikenakan seseorang berhenti di depannya. Dia pun segera menegakkan kepalanya.

" Lu-Luhan." Lay terkejut melihat Luhan sudah berada di depannya membawa kelinci yang dia pegang tadi. Luhan tersenyum sambil menahan tangisnya.

" Ini kelincimu tadi Lay." Luhan berjongkok untuk memberikan kelinci itu pada Lay. Lay menatap Luhan sendu, dia menggeleng. " Bukankah tadi kau yang membawa ini, ini aku tangkap lagi, jadi kau bisa bermain dengannya." Luhan masih menyodorkan kelinci itu tapi Lay menolaknya. Akhirnya Luhan melepaskan kelinci itu.

" Apa kau kesini untuk memarahiku? Untuk menyalahkan aku lagi? Bukankah aku sudah mengajukan pengunduran diri seperti yang kalian mau?" Luhan menggeleng, dia mengenggam tangan Lay.

" Justru aku ingin minta maaf padamu Lay. Maaf jika aku salah selama ini. Aku sudah tahu semuanya Lay, maafkan aku." Luhan menahan tangisnya sambil terus memegangi tangan Lay.

" Aku tidak meminta kalian untuk meminta maaf padaku. Aku tidak mau dikasihani Luhan. Sekarang izinkan aku pergi. Suster..! Panggil Lay. Luhan menggeleng dan kemudian memeluk Lay.

" Jangan pergi, aku mohon. Izinkan aku menemanimu Lay. Izinkan aku menjagamu, aku malaikat penjagamu, kau masih ingat janjiku dulu kan, jangan pergi." Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Lepaskan aku Luhan. Nanti kau di marahi Tao. Aku akan pergi. Jangan dekati aku, aku tidak mau kalian mengasihaniku, aku hanya merepotkan kalian. Pergilah.." Lay menggerak-gerakkan badannya mencoba melepaskan diri dari Luhan, tapi pelukan Luhan semakin erat.

" Jangan pergi Lay, aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan memelukmu lagi. Aarghh.." tiba-tiba tubuh Luhan di tarik ke belakang dan pelukan mereka terlepas.

" Jae hyung." Lay juga ikut terkejut ada seseorang yang memisahkan mereka dan Ternyata orang yang melepaskan pelukan mereka adalah Jae Kyung..

" Lepaskan Lay. Jangan dekati dia lagi, dia sudah cukup tenang disini kenapa kalian kembali." Bentak Jae Kyung.

" Siapa kau?" tanya Luhan tak terima dengan perlakuan Jae Kyung. Luhan segera bangkit dan mencoba meraih Lay tapi di hadang Jae Kyung. Jae kyung mengunci tangan Luhan ke belakang dan mendorongnya hingga dia tersungkur. Tapi Sehun dengan sigap menangkapnya. Sehun datang bersama ke-10 member.

**Flashback On**

" Baekhyun sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, ceritakan pada kami?" tanya Suho pelan-pelan agar Baekhyun sedikit lebih tenang.

" Tadi saat berjalan di taman, aku kesal karena ipodku rusak. Aku melihat penjual es krim dan ingin beli, disitu aku melihat Moo Young juga membeli es krim, saat aku ingin memanggilnya dia sudah pergi jadi aku mengikutinya dan diistu aku melihat Lay hyung duduk di kursi roda dan di suapi oleh Moo Young, dia tak bisa bergerak, tangan dan kakinya, aku tidak begitu jelas mendengar percakapan mereka, yang jelas aku menunggu mereka hingga selesai dan mereka kembali ke rumah sakit. Di rumah sakit aku kehilangan jejak mereka tapi aku yakin kalau itu mereka jadi aku bertanya pada suster. Awalnya suster tidak mau memberitahuku tapi aku sedikit memaksa dan dia hanya memberiku kertas ini" Baekhyun menyerahkan kertas yang berisi tulisan osteosarcoma pada Suho dan Suho segera membacanya.

" Lay menderita osteosarcoma?" tanya Suho memastikan.

" Kurang lebih begitu. Kalian bisa browsing kan? Disitu banyak keterangan tentang osteosarcoma." Chen segera mengambil smartphonenya dan browsing tentang penyakit itu.

" Jadi selama ini Lay menahan sakit di kakinya karena kanker itu? Sakit di kakinya, di tangannya? OMO.. kenapa aku baru sadar, Zhang ahjumma pernah bilang, akhir-akhir ini Lay hyung mengeluh sakit di kakinya. Jadi karena itu.. karena kanker itu." DO mengeluarkan pernyataan yang ada di kepalanya.

" Zhang Ahjumma mengatakan hal itu, kapan?" tanya Xiumin.

" Saat Luhan hyung telepon beberapa waktu lalu."

"Gejala atau tanda yang ditimbulkan yang paling umum gejala osteosarkoma adalah rasa sakit dan bengkak di kaki atau lengan. Hal ini paling sering terjadi di lagi tulang dari tubuh - seperti di atas atau di bawah lutut atau di lengan atas dekat bahu. Sakit mungkin buruk selama bergerak atau di malam hari, dan benjol atau bengkak dapat mengembangkan di kawasan hingga beberapa minggu setelah mulai sakit. Sakit yang berlebihan dapat membangunkan di malam hari atau sakit saat istirahat menjadi perhatian khusus. Dalam beberapa kasus, pertama tanda penyakit itu yang rusak lengan atau kaki, karena kanker telah melemahkan tulang untuk membuatnya rentan untuk istirahat..." Chen membacakan hasil pencariannya.

" Aku sering mendengar Lay hyung merintih saat malam ketika aku ke dapur untuk mengambil minum." Ucap Kai tiba-tiba. " Saat latihanpun dia sering terjatuh."

" Tangannya juga, saat dia mencuci piring dan tangannya tiba-tiba sakit jadi Lay hyung tak sengaja menjatuhkan piringnya." Chanyeol menambahkan.

" Lay hyung tidak bisa dance lagi, jika dia terus memaksakannya maka kakinya akan patah. Karena Lay hyung baru tahu penyakit ini saat penyakitnya sudah stadium lanjut, penanganannya menjadi lebih sulit dan Kemungkinan terburuk kaki Lay hyung akan di amputasi." Kata-kata Kai membuat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, dia tak menyangka penyakit itu menyerang Lay.

" Angka harapan hidupnya hanya 60% itupun jika kankernya belum sampai paru-paru, dan jika kanker itu sampai di paru-paru maka Lay hyung akan.." Chen membaca artikel osteosarcoma di smartphonenya tapi kata-katanya terhenti saat akan membaca bagian akhirnya..

" Meninggal dunia.." lanjut Kyungsoo.

Brukk.. Kris terjatuh, tubuhnya terasa lemah mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. " Gege.." Tao berlari menghampiri Kris dan mencoba menolongnya, tapi Kris menolak. Kris menepis tangan Tao yang ingin membantunya berdiri.

" Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Lay tidak mungkin meninggal. Tidak mungkin." Airmata Kris mengalir deras, dadanya terasa sesak, dia memukul-mukul dadanya. Berharap sakitnya hilang, Chanyeol yang tak tega melihat Kris melukai dirinya segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

" Pukul aku hyung, pukul aku, jangan sakiti dirimu." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Kris.

" Yeollie, disini sakit, dadaku sakit, sesak. Lay. Dia tidak mungkin sakit kanker. Tidak mungkin." Kris seorang cool guy dari EXO menjadi seorang namja rapuh karena Lay. Dia merasa setengah jiwanya hilang.

" Meskipun sembuh kesempatan bertahan hidup paling lama 5 tahun." Ucapan Chen membungkam semua member termasuk Tao,dia tak kalah sedih seperti Kris, andai saja dulu dia mau mendengar penjelasan Lay, mungkin rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini. Hampir semua member menitihkan airmata,Chanyeol,DO, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai, Chen, Xiumin, Suho, Kris termasuk Tao sendiri.

" Kita harus ke rumah sakit." Ajak Suho. " Tao kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Tao terdiam tapi dia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Akhirnya mereka menyusul Luhan yang lebih dulu pergi kerumah sakit.

**Flashback off**

" Luhan Hyung.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun menangkap tubuh Luhan.

" Jae hyung." Lay mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran itu, Jae Kyung menoleh ke arah Lay. " Jangan bertengkar, sudah hentikan, aku mohon." Jae Kyung mengangguk pelan, dia menempatkan dirinya di samping Lay. Ternyata ke-11 member sudah berkumpul, mereka terkejut melihat keadaan Lay, Tao yang teramat membenci Lay hanya terdiam. Kris, dia berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya, Suho berulang kali mengusap airmatanya kecuali Baekhyun dan DO yang terus menangis karena tak sanggup melihat keadaan Lay.

" Kenapa kalian disini? Aku membuat kalian marah lagi?" tanya Lay dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin meskipun airmatanya tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

" Hyung, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berurai airmata, di dekatnya ada Kai mendekap erat dirinya.

" Kalian percaya kalau aku sakit? Bukankah kalian bilang aku ini pembohong. Aku tidak sakit, ini hanya rekayasaku, kalian pulanglah. Kalian percaya aku sakit? Aku sehat.." Jae Kyung meremas pundak Lay, " Lay, lebih baik kita kembali, kau sudah terlalu lama disini." Ajak Jae Kyung.

" Lay maafkan kami." Luhan menangis memohon pada Lay.

" Justru aku yang meminta maaf, maaf jika hanya merepotkan kalian selama ini. Kai-maaf jika saat itu aku yang terpilih menjadi dancer pengganti saat Shinee konser bukan dirimu, sungguh bukan aku yang minta tapi mereka yang memilihku, jika dulu aku bisa menolak, aku akan menolaknya. Sehun-aku merasa kau yang lebih cocok di SM the Performance daripada aku, kau tenang saja nanti jika aku keluar maka kau yang akan menggantikannya, aku jamin itu,Xiumin hyung keinginanmu berduet dengan Yunho sunbaenim akan segera terkabul, yang aku dengar Yunho Sunbaenim merencanakan sebuah project untuk berduet dengan para Hoobae,aku meminta manajer untuk merekomendasikanmu ke Yunho Sunbaenim. Baekhyun, mulai besok tidak akan ada lagi "orang yang paling dilindungi dari para fans" orang merepotkan itu akan lebih baik kalian pulang, Tao kelihatan sudah tidak nyaman disini. Aku ingin kembali ke kamar. Kalian jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja" Tao hanya terdiam, dia menunduk di belakang tubuh Suho.

" Kau salah paham hyung, kami tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu." Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan tapi terpotong oleh kedatangan Moo Young.

" OMO.. Lay hyung, Jae Hyung, hyung-nim." Moo Young berlari ke arah Lay. Jae Kyung-Lay dan member EXO menoleh ke arah Moo Young. Moo Young menghela nafas setelah berlari dari toilet.

" Darimana kau? Kenapa meninggalkan Lay sendiri?" Jae Kyung menatap Moo Young tajam, Moo Young mengggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Maaf hyung tadi aku dari toilet. Hyung-nim selamat sore." Kata Moo Young membungkuk memberi hormat.

" Bawa Lay masuk, dia sudah terlalu lama di luar, hyung mau bicara dengan mereka." Moo Young mengangguk dan mendorong kursi roda Lay pergi menjauh dari taman.

" Lay tunggu.." Luhan mencoba mengejar Lay tapi di halangi Jae Kyung." Jangan halangi aku, aku mau bertemu sahabatku."

" Sahabat, kau bilang sahabat? Sahabat macam apa kalian? Lay sakit kalian malah memakinya, Lay pingsan di ruang koreo, apakah kalian tahu? Lay kelaparan, apakah kalian tahu? Lay sakit kanker tulang, apakah kalian tahu? Lay menangis setiap hari memikirkan kalian, apakah kalian tahu? Apa kalian tahu? HAH..!" Jae Kyung membentak Luhan, Luhan semakin terisak hebat, dia merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Lay.

" Hei, berani sekali kau membentak Luhan. Kau ingin kami hajar?" Sehun mencoba meninju Jae Kyung tapi dihadang oleh Suho.

" Sehun.. sudahlah, izinkan aku bicara dengannya. Chanyeol jaga Sehun sebentar." Suho menghadap ke arah Jae Kyung dan membungkuk.

" Perkenalkan, namaku Suho, aku Leader EXO."

" Aku tahu siapa dirimu,kau mantan kekasih Lay."

" Aku minta maaf atas perbuatan dongsaeng ku."

" Aku tidak butuh maaf kalian, yang aku inginkan, kalian jangan kesini lagi untuk menemui Lay, dia sudah cukup tenang saat ini. Kedatangan kalian hanya membuat dia semakin depresi mengingat perbuatan kalian."

" Kami ingin minta maaf pada Lay atas perbuatan kami."

" Minta maaf? Setelah selama ini? Kemana kalian selama ini?"

" Aku mohon izinkan kami bertemu Lay, kami sahabatnya." Luhan memohon pada Jae Kyung.

" Setiap malam, Lay mengeluh sakit, kakinya sudah tak bisa digerakkan, tangannya sudah hampir lumpuh, kepekaannya terhadap sesuatu hal sudah berkurang, dia sudah berada di ambang batas, tapi kalian sama sekali tak ada disampingnya."

" Luhan.." panggil seorang yeoja yang tak asing bagi Luhan, yaitu ibunya Lay.

" Omoni.." Luhan menoleh ke arah suara. Ibunya Lay berjalan ke arah Luhan kemudian menamparnya, semua member terkejut tapi Luhan tidak membalas justru dia merasa sangat bersalah pada dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kau bilang, kau sahabatnya tapi kenapa kau begitu padanya. Omoni menitipkan Yixing padamu karena Omoni percaya padamu, Yixing bilang kau adalah sahabat terbaiknya, tapi kenapa kau lakukan semua ini Luhan." memukuli Luhan tapi Jae Kyung segera memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

" Aku minta maaf Omoni, aku salah tidak menjaga Yixing."

" Omoni tahu Yixing bersalah tapi sebagai seorang ibu, Omoni tidak terima Yixing diperlakukan seperti itu. Dan kau Huang ZiTao, kau bukan manusia. Hatimu terbuat apa sehingga kau memperlakukan Yixing putraku seperti itu, penderitaan anakku jauh lebih besar darimu.."

" Omoni maafkan aku." Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya di dekat kaki untuk meminta maaf, sampai-sampai dia memeluk kaki ibunya Lay dengan erat, ibunya Lay melepaskan diri dengan tak sengaja menendang Luhan. Luhan jatuh terjungkal dan Suho segera menolongnya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, hatinya sebagai ibu hancur tatkala mendengar cerita dari Jae Kyung dan Lay sendiri tentang masalahnya. Luhan menangis bukan karena rasa sakit karena terjatuh tapi karena hatinya sakit telah melukai dan Lay.

" Jae Kyung, Imo ingin kembali ke kamar. Lay pasti sudah menunggu lama."

" Aku antar Imo Zhang"

" Tidak usah Jae Kyung, katakan pada mereka jangan menemui Yixing, terutama Luhan." meninggalkan Jae Kyung dan member EXO yang masih terpaku di taman.

" Kalian lihat sekarang, itu hasil perbuatan kalian. Lay yang kalian anggap pengkhianat ternyata dialah korbannya, Lay menanggung semua penderitaan itu sendiri, Lay sudah kehilangan Suho dan melepas Kris untukmu Tao ssi. Dia membuat Luhan menjauhinya karena kau mengancam akan memisahkan Sehun dengan Luhan kan jika Luhan masih terus berada di sampingnya? Benarkan?" Luhan menatap Tao dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" Pernahkah kau mendengar penjelasan Lay tentang hubungannya dengan Kris? Pernahkah kau memberi kesempatan pada Lay untuk menjelaskannya padamu?" Pertanyaan Jae Kyung membuat Tao berpikir keras. Tao terdiam cukup lama kemudian ia melihat Kris, dia melihat bahwa hati dan pikiran Kris memang bukan sadar bahwa dialah orang ketiga ddalam hubungan Kris dan Lay, bukannya Lay. Dia melihat Kris yang sekarang bukanlah Kris yang dulu lagi. Kris nya sekarang telah kehilangan separuh hidupnya, tidak ada pancaran kebahagiaan lagi. Dia memang memiliki tubuh Kris tapi bukan hatinya.

" Pergilah Ge, kejar Lay ge. Dia membutuhkanmu." Kata Tao tiba-tiba dan dia kembali memanggil Lay dengan kata-kata Gege.

" Tao, kau bicara apa?" tanya Kris biingung.

" Jae Kyung-ssi benar, kau berhak bahagia dengan Lay ge. Aku mencintaimu Ge, tapi mencintai tidak harus memilikimu Ge. Kka.. kejarlah Lay ge. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum lagi, aku ingin kau kembali seperti dulu. Maafkan aku yang telah merusak hubungan kalian."

" Tao..." Kris menghampiri Tao dan memeluknya.

" Kau harus membahagiakannya, kau tidak boleh mengecewakannya. Jika kau bertemu dengannya tolong sampaikan permohonan maafku" Tao akhirnya merelakan Kris untuk Lay karena memang yang Kris cintai adalah Lay.

" Terima kasih Tao. Terima kasih." Kris beralih ke Jae Kyung dan menghampirinya. Kris berlutut di depannya, " Jae Kyung-ssi izinkan aku menemui Lay, aku ingin menjaganya. Aku ingin berada di sampingnya."

" Kau hanya akan membuatnya tertekan.. dia sudah cukup tenang tanpamu"

" Tidak, aku akan menjaganya, sungguh aku ingin bersama dia. Aku ingin terus bersamanya. Aku mohon, aku akan terus disini dan berlutut hingga kau mengizinkan." Tao menghampiri Jae Kyung dan ikut berlutut.

" Tolong kami Jae Kyung-ssi, aku mohon. Izinkan Kris ge bertemu dengan Lay Ge, jika kau tidak mengizinkanku, aku tidak apa-apa asal izinkan Kris Ge dan Luhan Ge untuk menemui Lay Ge. Aku mohon." Tao terus menunduk dan terus memohon.

Jae Kyung menghela nafas," Untuk kalian, saat ini aku hanya mengizinkan kalian melihatnya dari luar saja. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko Lay stress lagi karena kalian. Aku juga hanya menjalankan perintah Imo Zhang. Nanti jika Lay menginginkan kalian menemuinya baru kalian bisa temui dia."

" Tapi bagaimana kami tahu Lay akan menemui kami?" tanya Kris.

" Dia akan menemui kalian jika dia mau. Jika kalian memaksa aku akan melapor ke polisi" Jae Kyung langsung meninggalkan member EXO tanpa pamit. Kris segera berdiri dan membantu Tao berdiri juga.

" Jae Kyung ssi hanya mengizinkan kita menemui Lay hyung tapi hanya dari luar ruangan. Baiklah, kita bagi kelompok, setiap hari harus ada yang menjenguk Lay hyung. Bagaimana? Luhan hyung,Kris hyung aku yakin Lay hyung akan segera menemui kita jika melihat kesungguhan kita untuk meminta maaf, harap sabar ne..." saran Chanyeol. Member yang lain setuju begitu juga Luhan dan Kris, akhirnya mereka membagi member yang akan menjenguk Lay setiap hari, tetapi Luhan dan Kris meminta syarat agar dia setiap hari bisa ikut menjenguk Lay dan member yang lain menyetujuinya.

" Hari ini aku akan menunggu Lay bersama Luhan, kalian pulanglah dulu. Suho tolong jaga mereka." Pinta Kris, Suho mengangguk.

" Kris, aku merelakan Lay untukmu. Tolong jaga dia." Suho menepuk bahu Kris.

" Terima kasih Suho." Suho dan Kris berpelukan. Akhirnya ke-9 member memutuskan untuk pulang dan hanya tinggal Luhan dan Kris yang menunggu Lay. Mereka berdua menunggu Lay di depan kamar Lay. Saat Luhan dan Kris sedang berbicara tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya,yaitu .

Kris dan Luhan berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

" Yifan.. Luhan, sedang apa kalian disini, bukankah sudah Omoni bilang jangan temui Yixing lagi." Ucap dengan nada marah.

" Omoni .. maafkan kami." kata Luhan sambil menunduk.

" Ada urusan apa lagi kalian disini? Ingin menyakiti Lay lagi?"

" Tidak omoni, Kami ingin menjaga Lay, tolong izinkan kami. Kami tidak akan menyakitinya omoni. Kami janji" Kris dan Luhan berlutut memohon pada ibunya Lay.

" Omoni akan bilang pada Yixing dulu, jika dia mau menemui kalian, Omoni akan bilang pada kalian." masuk ke kamar Lay. Kris dan Luhan kembali ke tempat duduknya, mereka berharap Lay mau mengizinkan mereka masuk. Tak lama kemudian ibunya Lay keluar.

" Bagaimana Omoni, apakah Lay mengizinkan kami bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kris pada ibunya Lay.

" Dia sudah tidur Yifan, kau boleh menemuinya tapi hanya sebentar saja. Dan untukmu Luhan,.." Luhan tertunduk mendengar namanya disebut, " Jangan berani mendekati Lay jika bukan Lay sendiri yang memintanya. Omoni harus pergi dulu, sebentar lagi Moo Young datang, jika dia sudah datang, kau Yifan segeralah keluar." Ucap dengan nada setenang mungkin, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kris juga Luhan.

" Masuklah Kris, aku akan menunggu di luar."

" Hem, nanti setelah dari kamar Lay aku akan memberitahukanmu." Luhan mengiyakan kata-kata Kris, Kris segera masuk ke kamar melihat Lay sedang tertidur pulas, hatinya terasa hangat saat melihat Lay. Kris mengusap kepala Lay dan mengecup keningnya. Lay sedikit terusik tapi dia tidak terbangun, Kris tersenyum dan dia menggenggam tangan Lay.

/Cklekk../ pintu kamar Lay terbuka. Moo Young datang membawa buah-buahan. " OMO.. Kris Hyung, aku tidak tahu kau disini?" Moo Young sedikit terlonjak melihat Kris berada di kamar Lay. " Dimana yang lain?"

" Mereka sudah pulang hanya aku dan Luhan yang berjaga hari ini, kau tidak lihat Luhan di luar?"

" Hah? Luhan hyung?" dahi Moo Young berkerut, tapi kemudian menjawab sekenanya "Tidak, oh atau mungkin dia ke toilet.." jawab Moo Young santai.

" Kau tidur disini?" Kris melihat tas ransel Moo Young dan beberapa pakaian tergeletak di sofa.

" Iya, sudah hampir 3 minggu ini, aku tidak akan pulang sebelum Halmoni Han kembali ke Jepang, dia membenciku jadi aku putuskan untuk disini saja menjaga Lay hyung."

" Halmoni Han itu siapa?"

" Neneknya Jae hyung. Aku hanya adik angkat Jae Kyung, marga kami berbeda, dia Han aku Kim. Hyung kalau kau ingin tidur, istirahat di guest house saja, Imo Zhang ada disana bersama Paman Zhang."

" Tidak, aku ingin istirahat disini saja. Aku ingin menjaga Lay. Tapi Imo Zhang melarangku, setelah kau datang aku disuruh keluar."

" Disini ada sofa kosong, Luhan hyung suruh masuk saja, istirahat didalam, di luar dingin hyung. Kalian pergi sebelum Imo Zhang kesini."

" Bolehkah?"

" Tentu boleh, nanti aku saja yang menjelaskan pada Imo Zhang jika dia marah."

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengirim pesan pada Luhan dulu." Kris mengambil smartphone nya dan memberi pesan pada Luhan untuk segera masuk, setelah cukup lama berdebat akhirnya Luhan percaya dan dia ikut masuk menemani Lay.

" Oh ya setiap malam Lay Hyung pasti mengeluh sakit karena suhu dingin, tolong suhu udaranya di atur lebih hangat ya hyung, sebenarnya ini sudah hangat tapi kadang Lay hyung masih kedinginan, ini ada selimut kalau masih kurang." Moo Young memberikan selimut pada Kris, " Aku tidur dulu hyung. Selamat malam. Hyung nim semua" Moo Young mengambil ipod dan mendengarkan sambil tidur. Kris meletakkan selimut itu disisinya.

" Lay sangat damai saat tidur." Puji Luhan.

" Iya, aku tahu, dia sangat manis. Ya Tuhan kenapa aku baru menyadari hal ini, Lay seperti malaikat yang diturunkan ke bumi dengan segala kesabarannya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi Luhan."

" Lay begitu tulus saat menolong orang, tapi kenapa Tuhan memberinya penyakit seperti ini?"

" Ini adalah ujian untuk Lay dan kita semua. Istirahatlah, aku akan menemani Lay disini."

" Hem, tapi Kalau kau butuh apa-apa panggil aku Kris."Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur, Luhan di sofa dekat Moo Young sedangkan Kris di pinggir ranjang Lay sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Pukul 02.00, Lay menggeliat gelisah, tubuhnya terasa sakit. Kris merasa ada gerakan yang mengganggunya akhirnya terbangun, dia melihat Lay merintih sakit. " Lay.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Kris mengatur suhu ruangan itu menjadi lebih hangat dan memberi selimut tambahan pada Lay, tapi Lay masih merintih, Akhirnya Kris berbaring disampingnya dan memeluknya erat, lama-kelamaan Lay tertidur lagi. Kris mencium pipi Lay dan ikut tertidur tak lama setelahnya.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

TBC...

Mind To Review, mohon koreksi jika ada kesalahan. **Buat semua yang udah me-review terima kasih...maaf gak bisa balas 1/1.. #deepbow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title [ Let Me Love You ]**

**Author [ Takii_Yuuki ]**

**Genre [****Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**,** Yaoi – Shounen-Ai, Friendship**** ]**

**Main Cast [ Lay EXO]**

**Other Cast : All EXO Member**

**Han Jae Kyung [ OC ]**

**Kim Moo Young [ OC ]**

**Rating [T to M- M tidak selalu NC]**

**Length [****sequel /chaptered****]**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMEnt, saya hanya pinjam nama tapi ide cerita ini milik saya pribadi.**

**Warning : Cerita ini ada unsur Boys x boys, jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca. Bukan juga bermaksud menjelekan salah satu character tapi ini semata-mata hanya demi kepentingan cerita. Banyak typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf.**

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**At Morning..**

" Eunghh.." Lay terbangun lebih dulu, dia merasa ada yang memeluk erat dirinya, hangat, itu yang dia rasakan. " Moo Young, bangun. Lepaskan pelukanmu, aku sesak." Kris terusik dengan gerakan Lay, dia pun akhirnya terbangun.

" Lay.. kau sudah bangun?" sapa Kris melonggarkan pelukannya. Suara berat Kris membuat Lay terkejut begitu juga dengan Luhan, dia segera bangun dan menghampiri Kris

" K-Kris, itukah kau?" Kris bangun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di samping ranjang Lay bersama Luhan di sampingnya. Lay membalikkan tubuhnya dengan pelan-pelan dan melihat Kris. " Kenapa kau disini? Nanti Tao marah, pulanglah Kris. L-Luhan kau disini juga. Sedang apa kalian disini?"

" Kami disini untuk menemanimu. Tao sudah merelakanku. Dia sudah tahu tentang kita."

" Tapi Kris, aku tidak bisa melihat dia menangis karena aku, aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian lagi. Kalian pulanglah.."

" Dan aku juga tak bisa meihatmu menangis setiap hari, karena hatiku sangat sakit saat melihatmu menangis. Lay, izinkan aku untuk membahagiakanmu. Aku mohon." Kris menggenggam tangan Lay lebih erat dan menciumnya.

" Kris-Luhan pulanglah, aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian."

" Lay.. kami disini ingin meminta maaf padamu." Kata Luhan dengan nada agak tinggi. Suara Luhan membangunkan Moo Young, dia mengumpulkan kesadarannya kemudian beranjak menghampiri mereka bertiga.

" Luhan hyung, Kris hyung.. dengarkan permintaan Lay hyung, tolong keluar ne.. nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Lay hyung, dipastikan kalian tidak boleh kesini lagi. Sebentar lagi Imo dan Samchon Zhang kemari, kalian keluarlah sebelum mereka tahu kalian di dalam. Ku mohon."

" Tapi Youngie..." ucap Kris dengan nada memelas.

" Kris, ayo kita keluar, biarkan Lay tenang dulu." Luhan menarik Kris keluar. Tak berapa lama kemudian orang tua Lay datang, mereka tidak bertemu Kris Luhan karena sebelumnya Luhan menarik Kris ke toilet untuk membersihkan diri,Moo Young pun membantu menyiapkan alat mandi Lay dan dia sendiri bersiap-siap untuk mengantar Lay kemoterapi.

Tengah hari, Lay menjalani kemoterapi. Beberapa member datang, Tao, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan DO, mereka menemui Kris-Luhan sebelum mereka ke ruang kemoterapi. Mereka hanya bisa melihat dari kaca luar ruangan. Baek-DO-Tao menahan airmatanya melihat Lay menahan sakit saat di kemo, beberapa kali dia muntah dan merintih kesakitan. Tak berapa lama kemudian Lay keluar bersama ibu, ayahnya dan Moo Young. Kris-Han-Tao-Baek-Do-Chan bersembunyi disamping ruang kemo begitu melihat Lay keluar, mereka melakukan itu agar tidak mengganggu emosi Lay.

" Apakah Lay hyung harus menjalani semua itu, disuntik obat-obatan yang tak terhitung banyak nya, muntah-muntah hingga rambutnya rontok?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih shock dengan melihat Lay kemoterapi.

" Kau lihat sendiri betapa menderitanya Lay hyung sekarang." Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat Tao-Baek-DO semakin merasa bersalah dengan perbuatan mereka dulu terutama Tao. Saat ini mereka berada di kafetaria rumah sakit mencoba menenangkan diri.

" Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Lay Ge." Ucap Tao tiba-tiba.

" Tapi dia belum mau ditemui."

" Kita sedang berusaha membujuknya Tao, harap kau bersabar." Kris menenangkan Tao yang terlihat sangat menyesal denga perbuatannya. Sejak kejadian itu Tao berubah, dia tak lagi egois dan bertindak seenaknya, dia ingin sekali meminta maaf pada Lay, bahkan dia berjanji akan menjaga Lay.

Sore harinya Tao-Baek-Do-Chan-Han memutuskan untuk pulang, sebenarnya Luhan tak ingin pergi tapi karena malam harinya dia ada acara, mau-tidak mau dia harus kembali. Hanya tinggal Kris yang menunggu Lay. Kris mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Lay, sepertinya Cool guy yang satu ini tak bisa diam, sedikit-sedikit melihat Lay dari kaca pintu kamarnya.

/Cklekk/ Moo Young keluar dari kamar Lay. Dia terlihat terburu-buru sambil memegang smartphonenya.

" Moo Young kau mau kemana?"

" Hyung kebetulan kau disini, tolong jaga Lay hyung ya, aku harus pergi, Samchon dan Imo Zhang sedang di guest house, mungkin agak malam kesini lagi. Lay hyung tertidur tadi baru saja minum obat. Ok, aku pergi dulu." Moo Young segera pergi meninggalkan Kris, Kris menghela nafas kemudian masuk ke kamar Lay. Kris duduk di samping ranjang Lay.

" Lay kau harus sembuh. Harus.." Kris menggenggam tangan Lay dengan erat. Tiba-tiba Lay menggeliat tidak nyaman, " Ughh.. " raut wajahnya berubah seperti orang yang ingin muntah. Kris panik dan mencari wadah untuk Lay, tak lama kemudian, "Hooekkkk" Lay terbangun dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

" Hooeekkk" Ia muntah beberapa kali hingga akhirnya dia tergolek lemas setelah Kris membantu merebahkannya di ranjang, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan keringat keluar dari dahinya. Kris mengambil lap basah dan membersihkan mulut Lay dari bekas muntahannya juga mengelap keringatnya.

" Kris, kau disini?" tanya Lay dengan nada lemah.

" Aku selalu disini Lay, aku akan menjagamu. Aku mohon izinkan aku. Berbagilah denganku, semua sakitmu, penderitaanmu, bagilah denganku. Aku mohon." Kris memohon pada Lay, " Izinkan aku mengganti waktuku yang dulu pernah terbuang untuk menjagamu. Ku mohon Lay."Lay terisak melihat kesungguhan Kris, akhirnya dia mengangguk. Bukan Tangis kesedihan yang dia keluarkan tapi tangis bahagia.

" Apakah itu tandanya kau menerimaku dan kita kembali menjalani hubungan seperti dulu Lay?" Lay menggeleng pelan, hal itu membuat Kris terkejut.

" Hanya karena kita sudah berbaikan bukan berarti kita bisa kembali seperti dulu, aku memang mencintaimu Kris tapi maaf untuk saat ini biarkan seperti ini. Kumohon."

Kris menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum, " Tentu my princess.. sekarang istirahatlah, aku akan menunggumu disini." Lay mengiyakan perkataan Kris dan akhirnya dia tertidur tak lama setelahnya.

Setelah hari itu, Kris semakin sering mengunjungi Lay, sedikit demi sedikit dia membujuk Lay agar mau bertemu member lain. Kris tidak mau memaksa Lay, dia tidak mau keadaan Lay semakin drop jika dipaksa memaafkan para member. Luhan, meskipun dia belum bisa menemui Lay tapi dia tetap setia menunggu Lay.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

Pagi hari setelah sarapan dan minum obat, Kris mendorong kursi roda Lay keliling taman rumah sakit untuk menghirup udara saling bercerita dan bercanda. Meskipun begitu Kris tetap merasa sedih dengan keadaan orang yang dia cintai, 'Kita baru saja akan memulai yang baru, tapi kenapa Tuhan memberi cobaan seberat ini padamu Lay.'

" Minggu depan aku operasi Kris, jika nanti aku tidak selamat kau tidak boleh menangis dan bersedih."

" Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkanku lagi, kalau perlu kita ke Kanada untuk berobat."

" Disini sudah cukup Kris, Jae Kyung sudah mencarikan dokter terbaik untukku. Tapi jika aku mendapat kemungkinan terburuk tolong jangan bersedih."

" Lay kau harus tetap hidup, demi aku. Demi keluargamu." Ucap Kris tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes membasahi pipinya.

" Aku tahu waktuku tidak banyak lagi tapi Aku selalu berharap aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamamu Kris." Kris mengusap airmatanya dengan cepat.

" Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu." Ucap Kris sambil menggenggam erat tangan Lay. Kris menahan nyeri di dadanya karena sedih, dia tak mau terlihat lemah dan cengeng di depan Lay.

" Terima kasih telah berada di sisiku Kris." Ucap Lay dengan suara setenang mungkin sembari mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Kris berusaha menahan tangisnya dan memeluk Lay, 'Aku janji Lay, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, aku akan selalu berdoa untukmu.' Batin Kris.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**At Hospital – 16.00 PM**

Lay sedang duduk di taman sembari menikmati hembusan angin sore menembus wajahnya. Lay melihat seseorang dari kejauhan sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat sosok yang dia kenal.

" Jae hyung." Sapa Lay.

" Kau disini Lay? Dimana Kris? Moo Young juga tidak kelihatan."

" Kris ada acara, setelah selesai baru kemari. Moo Young sedang keluar membeli sesuatu. Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Lay menunjuk ke arah tas plastik yang dibawa Jae Kyung.

" Bubble tea, kau mau?"

" Tentu saja aku mau hyung. Eh sejak kapan hyung mengizinkan aku minum minuman seperti ini, kau bilang, ini tidak sehat?"

" Ini hadiah sebelum kau operasi."

" Terima kasih hyung." Mereka berdua meminum bubble tea bersama sambil menatap langit sore. Perlahan-lahan langit mulai berubah menjadi warna orange dan awan membiru di sekitarnya.

" Langitnya sangat indah Hyung." Ucap Lay sambil memandang langit yang membentang luas.

" Sudah lama aku tidak melihat langit seindah ini. Mungkin sejak Moon Kyu meninggal. Dulu aku sering menemani dia duduk disini menatap langit hingga malam."

" Moon Kyu itu adikmu hyung?"

" Iya, dia yang mengenalkanmu padaku. Dia penggemar beratmu Lay. Apakah kau ingat saat fansign di Seoul ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi roda dan mendatangimu untuk meminta foto dan tanda tanganmu?" Lay mencoba mengingat saat fansign di Seoul beberapa tahun yang lalu, setelah beberapa lama akhirnya dia mengangguk.

" Ya, aku ingat hyung. Apakah dia Moon Kyu?"

" Benar Lay, dia Moon Kyu, dia selalu memujimu, dia bilang, kau orang yang baik, lembut dan penuh perhatian dan polos. Aku kira semua artis akan bersiikap seperti itu di depan para penggemar ternyata setelah bertemu denganmu, kau lebih dari itu Lay. Aku pernah bilang kalau aku mengenalmu lebih dari 12 jam kan? karena sejak Moon Kyu meninggal, aku mulai mencari tahu semua tentang dirimu, biodatamu, kebiasaanmu, saat konser atau fansign, aku datang sekedar untuk melihatmu dan aku mulai menyukaimu Lay."

" Hyung.."

" Tapi kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan merebutmu dari Kris. Aku akan belajar mengubur perasaan ini. Anggap saja aku ini seperti fans yang lain, aku menyukaimu seperti mereka menyukaimu." Jae Kyung mengusap kepala Lay.

" Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baikdari aku hyung.."

" Sudahlah lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi, jangan dibawa serius."

" Uughhh.." Lay merintih pelan. Kakinya terasa nyeri tapi dia menahannya.

" Lay kau tidak apa-apa?"

" Tidak apa-apa hyung. Kau tenang saja."

" Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar, sudah hampir malam." Lay mengangguk. Jae Kyung mendorong kursi roda Lay dan kembali ke kamar. Sampai di kamar, Jae Kyung mengendong Lay ke bed dan menyelimutinya. Jae Kyung mengambil obat Lay dan membantu Lay minum obatnya.

" Minggu depan kau operasi, aku harap kau sudah siap."

" Aku sudah siap hyung dengan segala kemungkinannya. Hyung jika terjadi apa-apa denganku tolong jangan bersedih, terima kasih karena sudah merawatku selama ini. Aku sangat berterima kasih Hyung."

" Lay, kau harus percaya pada keajaiban, kau akan sembuh."

Tok..Tok..Tok

" Masuk.." jawab Jae Kyung, tak berapa lama kemudian Kris masuk membawa buah untuk Lay.

" Kris.." sapa Lay. Kris tersenyum dan menghampiri Lay, dia mencium kepala Lay dan meletakkan buah di meja.

" Jae Kyung ssi sejak kapan kau disini?"

" Kami baru saja masuk Kris."

" Kalian berdua terlalu akrab, membuatku cemburu."

" Kris, kau ini kenapa? Kalau bukan karena Jae hyung mungkin aku tidak akan sebaik ini."

" Sebaiknya aku pergi saja, Kris akan menjagamu Lay." Jae Kyung berpamitan pada Lay dan Kris. Kris terlihat masih sebal melihat kedekatan Lay dan Jae Kyung. Dia merasa Jae Kyung menyukai Lay.

" Kau kenapa Yifan?"

" Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya."

" Dia dokterku Yifan, dan dia yang menolongku, kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya."

" Dia menyukaimu Lay, dan aku bisa melihat dari matanya."

" Memang dia menyukaiku."

" Lay.." Kris terkejut dengan pernyataan Lay, sedangkan Lay hanya bisa tersenyum.

" Dia memang menyukaiku tapi di hatiku hanya ada dirimu Wu Yifan.." Jawaban Lay membuat Kris lega, Kris memeluk Lay dengan erat dan menciumnya.

" Lay, Luhan ada diluar, dia menunggumu. Apakah dia boleh menemuimu?"

" Untuk apa dia menungguku, aku benar-benar tak butuh di kasihani Kris."

" Tapi dia benar-benar merindukanmu Lay, dia berhari-hari disini dan jarang pulang hanya untuk menunggumu. Tidakkah kau kasihan dengannya? Member yang lain juga bergantian menjagamu tapi Luhan tak beranjak dari sini."

" Aku tidak menyuruhnya, aku kan hanya merepotkan kalian saja. "

" Semua yang kau dengar itu tidak sepenuhnya benar Lay, kau hanya mendengar setengahnya."

" Meskipun cuma setengah itu sudah menunjukan kalau mereka tidak suka aku berada disana, aku terlalu merepotkan untuk mereka."

" Lay kau salah, mereka menyayangimu Lay. Cobalah mengerti Lay.. Tao juga ingin meminta maaf padamu.. "

" Yifan, pulanglah, aku ingin istirahat." Kata Lay tiba-tiba, Kris terkejut dengan perintah Lay yang menyuruhnya pulang, mungkin dia telah berkata hal yang menganggu Lay.

" Lay, maaf jika kata-kataku membuatmu tidak nyaman." Kris terlihat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Lay yang tiba-tiba menyruhnya pergi. "Ok, aku tidak akan membicarakan Luhan lagi atau member lain dan aku tidak akan pulang karena aku akan menunggumu disini."

" Pulanglah, aku ingin sendiri."

" Tapi Lay.."

" Pulang atau kau tidak boleh kemari lagi."

" Baiklah tapi jika kau ada apa-apa teriak saja aku ada diluar, tidak akan menganggumu. Selamat tidur." Kata terakhir Lay membuat Kris tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Lay. Di Luar Kris bertemu dengan Luhan yang masih setia duduk di kursi tunggu.

" Kris, kenapa kau keluar? Bagaimana keadaan Lay? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

" Dia ingin sendiri, jadi aku biarkan dia sendiri dulu."

" Kalian bertengkar?"

" Aku membujuknya untuk menemuimu tapi dia belum mau."

" Kris.. jangan buat Lay drop lagi. Untuk saat ini dia masih tak mau bertemu denganku. Jangan dipaksa"

" Dia masih shock Lu, tidak secepat itu dia bisa menerima kita kembali setelah semua yang dia alami."

" Kau cukup beruntung bisa cepat diterima Lay, sedangkan aku, Lay sangat kecewa denganku, rasa sakit hatinya membuat dia enggan bertemu denganku."

" Jika aku jadi Lay, aku juga akan begitu.." kata Jae Kyung tiba-tiba, membuat Kris dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan.

" Jae Kyung ssi."

" Dia tidak akan mudah menerima orang yang tiba-tiba menjadi baik setelah tahu kalau dia sakit. Bukankah itu seperti kalian hanya berpura-pura peduli padanya. Meskipun sebenarnya kalian benar-benar peduli padanya."

" Jae Kyung, kau peduli sekali dengan Lay, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Lay?" tanya Kris mencoba mencari tahu hubungan Lay dengan Jae Kyung.

" Hubungan dokter dengan pasien." Jawabnya santai.

" Tapi yang kulihat kau lebih dari dokter dan pasien?"

" Kau cemburu?"

" Aku kekasih Lay, jadi wajar jika aku cemburu."

" Kekasih? Mantan kekasih maksudmu, Lay menerimamu tapi bukan berarti kalian menjadi kekasih lagi bukan?"

Kris mengepalkan tangannya, dia mencoba menghajar Jae Kyung tapi dihalangi Luhan.

" Kris sudah, jika kalian bertengkar nanti Lay terganggu. Sudahlah. Jae Kyung ssi, maafkan Kris, sebaiknya kita tidak bertengkar masalah sepele seperti ini. Yang harus kita pikirkan, bagaimana kita menguatkan hati Lay untuk operasi besok."

" Aku akan masuk." Kkata Jae Kyung tiba-tiba.

" Untuk apa kau masuk? Lay sedang istirahat." Kris mencoba menghalangi Jae Kyung di depan pintu kamar tapi Jae Kyung hanya tersenyum remeh.

" Lay pasti membutuhkanku sekarang."

" Dia sedang tidur, jangan terlalu percaya diri Jae Kyung ssi."

" Lay bersamaku beberapa minggu ini, jadi aku tahu kalau sekarang Lay sedang membutuhkanku. Minggir." Jae Kyung mendorong Kris ke samping dan Jae Kyung pun masuk. Kris tak bisa menghalangi Jae Kyung dan dia juga tak bisa masuk karena Lay melarangnya, Kris melihat Jae Kyung memeluk Lay yang menangis. Kris tak bisa berbuat banyak, dia tak mau Lay marah lagi dengannya, tapi dia cemburu melihat Lay lebih dekat dengan Jae Kyung. Sebuah tepukan di bahu Kris menyadarkan Kris.

" Jangan khawatir, hubungan mereka tak lebih dari pasien dan Kyung juga sudah menganggap Lay seperti adiknya sendiri. Wajar mereka dekat, sejak Lay sakit hanya Jae Kyung dan Moo Young yang menolongnya. Percayalah Kris." Kris menghela nafas kemudian kembali duduk di kursi tunggu.

Di dalam kamar, Lay menangis di pelukan Jae Kyung.

" Ada apa Lay, baru ku tinggalkan sebentar kau sudah menangis.."

"A-Ak-aku.. bingung hyung."

" Bingung kenapa?"

" Luhan dan member lain, mereka ingin minta maaf. Tapi... aku bingung, apa mereka begini karena mereka benar-benar peduli padaku atau hanya kasihan, aku takut hyung mereka akan menyakitiku lagi. Aku takut..."

" Aku tahu Lay, mungkin kau hanya belum siap menerima perhatian dari mereka. Jika kau sudah siap, mereka selalu menunggumu untuk memaafkan mereka."

" Aarrghh..." tiba-tiba Lay menjerit kesakitan. Kakinya terasa sakit luar biasa.

" Lay.. kau kenapa?" Jae Kyung panik melihat Lay kesakitan, dia segera membaringkan Lay dan memanggil suster. Tak berapa lama kemudian 3 suster berlari ke kamar Lay, Kris dan Luhan pun terkejut dengan hal itu, merekapun ikut masuk dan melihat keadaan Lay. Lay merintih dan menggeliat kesakitan.

" Lay..." Kris berlari mendekati Lay tapi dihadang oleh seorang suster.

" Lebih baik anda tunggu diluar, kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan pada tuan Zhang."

" Tapi aku ingin berada di sampingnya."

" Nanti jika keadaan tuan Zhang sudah stabil, saya akan memberitahu anda Tuan. Saya mohon tuan." Luhan menarik tangan Kris untuk meninggalkan ruangan, sebenarnya Kris tidak mau tapi Luhan meyakinkan dirinya untuk menunggu diluar.

15 menit kemudian, 3 suster keluar bersama Jae Kyung. Jae Kyung menyuruh 3 suster tersebut untuk menyiapkan ruang operasi.

" Jae Kyung ssi apa yang terjadi dengan Lay?" tanya Kris panik.

" Dia harus operasi sekarang."

" Apa kau bilang? Bukankah operasinya masih 1 minggu lagi kenapa dipercepat."

" Sel kankernya menyebar lebih cepat dari dugaanku, dia harus di operasi sekarang, hubungi Samchon dan Imo Zhang. Aku akan menghubungi sahabatku dan ayahku." Jae kyung mengambil smartphone nya dan menelpon sahabatnya untuk segera melakukan operasi. Kris terduduk lemas, Lay harus di operasi sekarang, berarti dia akan menghadapi kematian jauh lebih cepat dari yang semua orang kira. Luhan pun segera mengirim pesan pada para member dan menelpon paman dan bibi Zhang.

" Lay akan di operasi sekarang? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Lay, aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi." Ucap Kris sambil berurai airmata. Luhan tak kalah sedih mendengar kata-kata Jae Kyung bahwa Lay harus di operasi sekarang, dia dan sahabat-sahabatnya belum sempat minta maaf pada Lay. Luhan menutup wajah dengan tangannya, tangisnya tak bisa terbendung lagi.

Akhirnya Moo Young, 9 member EXO dan orang tua Lay tiba di rumah sakit. Moo Young menenangkan orang tua Lay, karena hanya dengannya orang tua Lay mau bicara, para member EXO memahami hal itu. Selang beberapa menit Lay dibawa ke ruang operasi, Lay tidak sadarkan diri setelah di beri obat penenang oleh Jae Kyung. Sahabat Jae Kyung-Brian sudah bersiap di ruang operasi bersama beberapa asistent dan Ayah Jae Kyung juga sudah menunggu di dalam ruang operasi, Jae Kyung datang terakhir karena dia harus mempersiapkan sesuatu.

" Tolong selamatkan Lay-Jae Kyung ssi. Apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan Lay pergi." Kata Kris saat Jae Kyung akan masuk ke ruang operasi. Jae Kyung mengangguk dan masuk kedalam ruang operasi.

Di luar, para member menunggu dengan gelisah, Tao melihat Imo Zhang duduk di kursi tunggu sendirian tanpa didampingi Samchon Zhang dan Moo Young, beliau terlihat gusar dan cemas menanti operasi Lay. Akhirnya TAo memberanikan diri menemui Imo Zhang dan dia langsung berlutut di depan Imo Zhang. Hal itu membuat Imo Zhang terkejut, begitu juga dengan para member, tapi Luhan dan Suho memberi isyarat agar mereka membiarkan Tao melakukan hal itu.

" Tao.."

" Imo maafkan aku, maafkan semua kesalahanku pada Lay Gege, maafkan aku." Ucap Tao tiba-tiba, wajahnya berderai airmata penyesalan. "Imo boleh memukulku, menamparku, apapun aku terima Imo, asal maafkan aku. Izinkan aku menebus kesalahanku pada Lay Gege, izinkan aku menjaganya." Imo Zhang terharu melihat keberanian Tao untuk meminta maaf.

" Bangunlah Tao."

" Tidak mau, aku tidak mau bangun sebelum Imo memaafkanku." tolak Tao seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau pergi sebelum diberi permen.

" Iya Imo maafkan, sekarang bangun ya, kau tidak malu dilihat member yang lain?"

" Tidak.. pokoknya aku tidak mau bangun sebelum Imo memaafkanku."

" Iya, sudah-sudah jangan menangis lagi. Imo sudah memaafkanmu."

" Benar Imo sudah memaafkanku?"Imo Zhang mengangguk,beliau melihat kesungguhan Tao dan mau memaafkannya. " Bolehkah aku memelukmu dan memanggilmu Omoni seperti Luhan Gege?"

" Boleh Tao." jawabnya sambil tersenyum

" Terima kasih Omoni.." Tao segera bangkit dan memeluk Imo Zhang," Omoni tidak boleh bersedih lagi ada aku disini, aku akan menjagamu dan Lay gege."

" Tao.." panggil seseorang yang tak asing baginya, Samchon Zhang. Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ke arah Samchon Zhang.

" Samchon.. " Tao menghampiri Samchon Zhang dan berlutut di depannya.

" Maafkan semua kesalahanku paman, maafkan aku."

" Bangunlah, aku sudah melihat semuanya, kau sudah menyesali perbuatanmu, itu sikap ksatria dan patut dicontoh. Samchon bangga padamu." Tao pun berdiri.

" Samchon bolehkan aku memanggilmu Abeoji seperti Luhan Gege?"

" Tentu saja, kau sudah Samchon anggap anak sendiri. Panggil aku Abeoji seperti Yixing dan Luhan saat memanggilku."

" Terima kasih Abeoji." Tao memeluk Samchon Zhang yang sekarang sudah dia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri. Para member tersenyum melihat Tao yang telah kembali menjadi Tao yang polos, lucu dan juga manja.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

4 jam kemudian, Jae Kyung keluar bersama dokter Han dan Brian. Dokter Han dan Brian meninggalkan Jae Kyung bersama Keluarga Lay ( ayah-ibu dan member EXO) untuk menjelaskan keadaan Lay.

" Bagaimana dengan putraku Jae Kyung? Bagaimana Yixing?" tanya sesaat setelah Jae Kyung keluar. Jae Kyung menghela nafas kemudian membuka maskernya.

" Operasinya berjalan lancar.. tapi.." kata-katanya tertahan.

" Tapi kenapa? Ada apa dengan Lay..?" tanya Kris tak kalah panik.

" Dia .. dia..koma.. "

" Yixing, koma?" tanya Samchon Zhang tak percaya.

" Kami akan terus memantau keadaannya. Aku harap Samchon dan Imo bersabar. Kami juga berusaha menyelamatkan Lay bagaimanapun caranya" Orang tua Lay terutama Imo Zhang terlihat shock, mendadak dia pingsan.

" Omoni." teriak Tao panik. Ia bersama Samchon Zhang, Moo Young,Chanyeol dan Suho membantu membawa Imo Zhang ke kamar kosong dan mengistirahatkannya disana.

" Bagaimana bisa, bukankah kau bilang, kau membawa dokter terbaik dari Amerika, kenapa menyelamatkan Lay saja kau tak bisa." Kris mencengkram kerah kemeja Jae Kyung, Luhan dan Kai, Chen, Baekhyun yang lain mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Kris tapi dengan sigap Jae Kyung melepaskannya sendiri.

" Apa kau kira aku Tuhan yang bisa menjamin kesembuhan Lay? Aku sudah berusaha menyelamatkan Lay, apa kau tidak tahu jika kami salah mengambil tindakan Lay bisa meninggal karena penyakit yang dia derita sebelumnya? Sebelum kau marah lebih baik kau berpikir dulu Kris" Jae Kyung mendorong Kris dan merapikan kerahnya

" Hyung.." Moo Young berlari mencoba melerai Jae Kyung dan Kris. Ia menarik Jae Kyung keluar dari kerumunan dan meminta tolong Luhan untuk menghandle member Lain. Moo Young membawa Jae Kyung ke sebuah ruangan dan mengunci pintunya.

" Hyung.. kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kemarahanmu meledak-ledak begitu? Kita semua bersedih karena Lay hyung tapi jangan emosi begitu. Kris hyung begitu karena dia khawatir dengan Lay hyung. Kau pun dulu begitu mendengar Moon Kyu koma." Jae Kyung memijat pelipisnya, seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal itu pada Kris.

" Hyung.. kita semua sedang berduka,seharusnya kita harus saling menguatkan." Moo Young berlutut di depan Jae Kyung yang duduk di kursi kerja sambil menggenggam tangan Jae Kyung. Jae Kyung menarik Moo Young ke dalam pelukannya.

" Maafkan hyung Moo Young, hyung tertekan dengan semua ini, hyung takut tidak bisa menyelamatkan dia seperti hyung tidak bisa menyelamatkan Moon Kyu,"

" Aku yakin kau bisa hyung." Jae Kyung melepaskan pelukannya.

" Lay koma karena pendarahan, penyakit hemofilianya yang membuat pendarahan itu tak bisa berhenti, Brian sedang mengusahakan untuk mengirim obat dari Amerika."

" Benarkah itu hyung?"

" Tapi obat itu baru percobaan. Sulit membawanya kemari jika belum lulus sertifikasi dari FDA."

" Itu berarti Lay hyung menjadi orang pertama yang mencoba obat itu?"

" Iya, obat itu baru di cobakan ke hewan dan berhasil tapi belum ke manusia, hyung harap ini berhasil."

" Apakah sel kankernya berhasil di keluarkan semua?"

" Menurut pengamatan sementara sudah tapi hyung harus melakukan pemeriksaan lagi setelah Lay sadar."

" Hyung.. jangan menyerah, aku yakin Lay hyung akan bertahan. Dan aku yakin kali ini hyung akan berhasil menyelamatkannya." Moo Young terus menyemangati Jae Kyung meskipun dalam hatinya dia tidak yakin Lay akan bertahan.

Di Luar ruangan, Luhan mencoba menenangkan Kris yang terlihat masih tak percaya dengan kondisi Lay.

" Kris, kenapa kau ini? Jae Kyung ssi sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Bukankah kita tahu riwayat kesehatan Lay itu seperti apa? Kita semua juga sedih tapi kau tidak boleh begitu, kau harus bersabar. Kita juga selalu mendo'akan Lay agar dia cepat sembuh. Kris kumohon jangan menyerah disini."

" Aku tidak tahu Luhan, Lay.. dia koma, dia.. dia.. Arrghh." Kris berbicara dengan nada frustasi dan tidak fokus, pikirannya kacau karena Lay.

" Aku tahu Kris.. Kris dengarkan aku, jika kau begini, Lay akan sedih. Kau adalah orang yang memberikan Lay semangat untuk terus hidup, jika kau begini bagaimana dengan Lay nantinya. Kris sadarlah, kita tidak boleh begini, kita harus kuat Kris demi Lay. " Kris mengusap airmatanya, ia membenarkan kata-kata Luhan, jika dia lemah bagaimana dengan Lay, Kris sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Lay sampai akhir, dia harus bangkit, dia tidak boleh terpuruk.

" Kita tidak boleh menyerah sampai disini Luhan, harapan terus ada jika kita berusaha."

" Iya Kris, kau benar." Luhan memeluk Kris, pelukan seorang sahabat semakin menguatkan Kris untuk terus bertahan.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

Pagi itu Luhan berjaga sendiri di rumah sakit, semua member ada acara masing-masing dan hanya dia yang free. Luhan menghangatkan dirinya dengan minum segelas kopi dan mengirim pesan pada para member untuk tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya. sudah beberapa hari ini sejak dia di rumah sakit dia jarang makan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan ada lingkaran hitam mmenghiasi matanya, hal itu terjadi karena dia kurang tidur demi menunggui Lay, meskipun hanya dari luar tapi dia sudah senang karena dapat mengetahui perkembangan Lay setiap hari.

" Luhan." Panggil seorang yeoja paruh baya yang berjalan ke arahnya. Luhan pun menoleh, ia segera berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

" Omoni."

" Kau masih disini?"

" Aku akan terus disini Omoni sampai Lay sadar, maafkan aku Omoni, meskipun Omoni mengusirku, aku akan tetap disini menunggu Lay. Maafkan kelancanganku Omoni." ucap Luhan sambil terus membungkuk.

" Siapa yang mau mengusirmu? Omoni menyuruhmu untuk makan, Omoni membawakan sarapan untukmu. Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang makan demi menunggu Yixing. Justru Omoni yang ingin minta maaf padamu, beberapa hari yang lalu Omoni menyakitimu."

" Omoni tidak bersalah, akulah yang bersalah karena tidak menjaga Lay."

" Sudahlah, Omoni sudah memaafkan mu. Sekarang makanlah, Omoni memasak makanan kesukaanmu." Imo Zhang memberikan kotak makan itu pada Luhan

" Terima kasih Omoni." ucap Luhan sambil menerima kotak makan itu.

" Jika kau sakit, siapa yang akan menunggu Yixing? Jika nanti yixing sadar, Omoni akan bilang padanya kalau kau sangat menyayangi dia. Omoni yakin dia akan memaafkanmu." Imo Zhang mengelus punggung Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, akhirnya hubungannya dengan Imo Zhang kembali membaik.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

TBC...

Mind To Review, mohon koreksi jika ada kesalahan. **Buat semua yang udah me-review terima kasih...maaf gak bisa balas 1/1.. #deepbow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title [ Let Me Love You ]**

**Author [ Takii_Yuuki ]**

**Genre [****Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**,** Yaoi – Shounen-Ai, Friendship**** ]**

**Main Cast [ Lay EXO]**

**Other Cast : All EXO Member**

**Han Jae Kyung [ OC ]**

**Kim Moo Young [ OC ]**

**Rating [T to M- M tidak selalu NC]**

**Length [****sequel /chaptered****]**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMEnt, saya hanya pinjam nama tapi ide cerita ini milik saya pribadi.**

**Warning : Cerita ini ada unsur Boys x boys, jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca. Bukan juga bermaksud menjelekan salah satu character tapi ini semata-mata hanya demi kepentingan cerita. Banyak typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf.**

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**BGM : Wendy SMRookies - Because I Love You**

**BGM : BAekhyun,CHen - I Really didn't know **

**BGM : EXO - Miracles in December**

**BGM : Super Junior KRY - Stop Walking by**

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**Skip Time**

Waktu berlalu hampir 4 minggu sejak Lay koma, setiap hari mereka (member dan orang tua Lay) bergantian menjaga Lay. Sebisa mungkin mereka membagi waktu untuk latihan, perform, dan menjaga Lay. Mungkin rumah sakit adalah rumah kedua bagi Kris dan Luhan karena mereka yang paling sering menjaga Lay. Obat yang dibawa Brian juga sudah diberikan pada Lay tapi belum ada perkembangan. Lay tetap koma.

Para member juga sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengajak Lay berbicara meskipun tidak mendapat respon tapi mereka meyakini Lay dapat mendengarnya.

Pagi ini Tao datang mengunjungi Lay. Sudah beberapa hari ini Tao merengek ingin mengunjungi Lay. Tao sudah berubah, Tao kembali menjadi Tao yang polos, Tao yang takut kecoa dan juga hantu, Tao yang manja Tao yang sekarang bukan Tao yang egois dan bertindak seenaknya.

" Gege, aku datang lagi. Apakah kau merindukanku? Gege hari ini aku di-buly Chen lagi. Dia mengunciku di kamar mandi dan mematikan lampunya. Aku takut Ge, biasanya kalau ada gege, gege akan menolongku dan memarahi Chen atau member lain yang mem-bully ku dan gege akan menghukum mereka dengan tidak memberinya beef saat makan malam karena beef itu untukku. Gege, apa kau masih marah padaku? Kenapa kau belum bangun juga? Gege aku janji kalau kau sudah bangun aku rela melakukan apa saja, termasuk menggantikanmu tidur di gudang, membersihkan dorm dan semua hal yang kau lakukan asa kau bangun Ge." Tao mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

" Gege, para member membuat surat untukmu, aku ingin sekali membacakannya tapi bukan sekarang, ada beberapa member yang belum menyelesaikan suratnya jadi jika sudah terkumpul, aku akan membacakannya untukmu. Sabar ne.." Tao menggenggam tangan Lay dan menciumnya.

" Gege aku berjanji,kalau gege sudah sembuh, nanti kita akan pergi ke desa tempat nenek Baekhyun tinggal, bukankah gege ingin sekali pergi ke tempat itu? Gege cepat bangun ya, aku merindukanmu." Air mata Tao mengalir, hatinya sakit melihat keadaan Lay tapi dia tidak boleh cengeng, dia percaya Lay akan bangun.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**At Night**

Kris menjaga Lay sendirian karena member lain ada jadwal, sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali ikut tapi di larang Suho dan Kris karena ia sedang tidak sehat, akhirnya Luhan menurut, menghindari dirinya sakit.

Kris mencium kening Lay kemudian ia duduk disamping Lay. " Hei Xingie.. putri tidurku.. kapan kau akan bangun? sudah lama kau tertidur, apakah kau tidak merindukanku, hem?apakah kau tidak merindukan EXO? Xingie.." Kris meraih tangan Lay dan menyandarkan wajahnya di tangan Lay. Ingin rasanya dia menangis tapi dia menahannya.

" Xingie.. jika kau bangun nanti, aku akan menebus semua waktuku yang terbuang untukmu. Aku akan menjagamu, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Ku mohon bangunlah Xingie.. aku rapuh tanpamu, cukup sekali aku kehilanganmu, kali ini aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi.." Hati Kris berdenyut sakit, ia melihat sosok Lay yang sekarang terbaring lemah di hadapannya itu. Kris tak kuasa menahan airmatanya. " Bangunlah Xingie.. aku mohon."

**Flashback On..**

**" Kris kita dimana?" tanya Lay bingung. Matanya ditutup kain oleh Kris dan ia dibimbing oleh Kris saat berjalan.**

**" Nanti kau juga akan tahu, sudah ikuti saja jalannya." Lay menghela nafas, rasanya diasedang dipermainkan oleh Kris. Sejak siang hingga malam Kris mengajaknya 'berkencan', tubuhnya terasa lelah mengikuti Kris yang mengajaknya ke Lotte World, Taman kota kemudia sungai Han dan sekarang entah kemana lagi Kris akan membawanya. **

**Setelah berjalan hampir 10 menit, Kris menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga dengan Lay. **

**" Sudah sampai?" tanya Lay memastikan.**

**" Heum princess.." Kris membuka penutup mata Lay dan Lay membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan sebentar kemudian Lay menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia terkejut dengan sesuatu yang Kris berikan padanya.**

**" Kris ini.." Lay masih belum percaya dengan yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah rumah pohon di hiasi lampu kerlap-kerlip dan candle light dinner sudah Kris persiapkan di dalamnya. **

**" Surprise.. hadiah untuk anniversary kita yang ke-2." Kris memeluk pinggang ramping Lay dan mencium leher Lay. **

**" Kris geli.." Lay menggeliat saat Kris mencium lehernya, Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Lay yang menggemaskan, akhirnya ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mengajak Lay naik ke atas rumah pohon itu.**

**" Whoaaa, kau menyiapkan ini juga." Ucap Lay saat melihat hidangan yang ada di meja.**

**" Semuanya untuk merayakan anniversary kita Xingie sayang." Dan mereka pun makan malam romantis di rumah pohon itu.**

**Skip time-still in house tree **

**" Xingie kapan kita akan menjelaskan hubungan kita pada mereka? Ini sudah hampir 2 tahun sayang." Ucap Kris sambil membelai lengan Lay, saat ini posisinya punggung Lay besandar di dada bidang Kris, mereka saling berpelukan sambil menatap bulan dan bintang.**

**" Sabar Kris, sebentar lagi, kita baru saja debut. Tunggu beberapa waktu lagi."**

**" Sampai kapan sayang? Sampai umur kita 50 tahun, aku sudah tua dan kau kemudian mencampakanku kemudian mencari yang lain, begitu maksudmu?"**

**" Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali, tunggu saja waktu yang tepat. Heh tidak seperti itu maksudnya. Kau ini." Lay mencubit perut Kris. **

**" Aw sakit Lay.." jerit Kris saat Lay mencubitnya.**

**" Itu karena kau nakal. Ayo kita pulang, para member pasti menunggu kita." Lay berdiri tapi kemudian Kris menariknya sehingga dia terjatuh dipangkuan Kris. " Kris apa yang kau lakukan?" Lay terlihat gugup saat menatap mata Kris. Kris mengelus pipi Lay.**

**" Kau sangat cantik Lay." Kris menatap Lay tanpa berkedip. Lay semakin gugup.**

**" K-K-Kris a-a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris mengusap bibir Lay lalu perlahan mencium bibir Lay dengan lembut. Lay terkejut, pipinya merona merah, malu, terkejut senang bercampur jadi satu. Ciuman itu lembut tanpa nafsu, Lay pun menutup matanya saat benda hangat nan basah itu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Mulanya Kris hanya mengecupnya namun ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menggerakkan bibirnya. Lay awalnya terkejut saat Kris mulai mengulum bibirnya akhirnya ia membalas ciuman itu dan mulai bergerak liar. Setelah beberapa lama Kris melepaskan ciumannya, ia melihat wajah Lay yang begitu cantik menurutnya. Wajah Lay dihiasi rona kemerahan, mungkin malu karena Lay bertindak 'sedikit nakal' bukan seperti Lay biasanya, yang polos, lugu dan manis. Semenjak mereka berpacaran, mereka tak pernah melakukan deep kiss, hanya ciuman biasa, ciuman di kening, berpelukan dan berpegangan tangan tidak lebih dari itu. Kris terlalu menyayangi Lay, Lay masih terlalu polos hingga dia tak berani macam-macam pada Lay.**

**" Lay, bolehkah?" Kris berbisik tepat ditelinga Lay, hal itu membuat Lay bergidik.**

**" Lakukan apa yang kau mau Kris.. saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae. Kulakukan karena aku sangat mencintaimu."**

**" Nado saranghae Zhang Yixing, aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu."**

**" Eum.." Lay pun menangangguk.  
**

**Kris mengecup kedua mata Lay, kemudian kecupan itu berpindah ke bibirnya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka di rumah pohon itu, satu persatu helaian pembungkus tubuh mereka terlepas. Kris tak melewatkan satu inchi pun tubuh Lay. Kris sangat mengagumi tubuh Lay,Lay sangat pintar dalam merawat tubuhnya, meskipun tidak berlebihan seperti Kris tapi menurut Kris itu sudah sangat indah dimatanya. **

**Akhirnya malam itu menjadi malam yang indah dan panjang untuk Kris juga Lay. Bercinta dengan Kris di rumah pohon tak pernah Lay bayangkan tapi Lay bersedia melakukan itu hanya untuk namja yang ia cintai Kris.**

**" Terima kasih Lay kau sudah memberikan kepercayaan kepadaku." Kris mendekapnya hangat dan penuh kasih. Ia menciumi pucuk kepala Lay dengan sayang. Lalu mengecup kedua mata Lay yang tertutup, Lay tertidur karena kelelahan. " Aku akan menjagamu dan menyayangimu, saranghae.."**

**Flashback off**

" Aku tidak menepati janjiku Xingie, aku minta maaf. Bangunlah.. kumohon." Kris terisak hebat, dia hampir putus asa dengan keadaan Lay. " Jika aku bisa menggantikanmu di posisi ini, aku akan melakukannya, asal kau bisa kembali lagi." Kris tak bisa berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan,ia menghapus airmatanya kemudian ia berdiri dan membaringkan dirinya di samping Lay. Sebenarnya hal itu di larang tapi entah kenapa malam itu ia ingin sekali tidur sambil memeluk Lay. " Aku temani Xingie, malam ini aku akan memelukmu." Kata Kris sambil memeluk Lay dan tak lama kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**Next day**

Jae kyung berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit menuju kamar Lay untuk memeriksa keadaan Lay. /cklekk/ pintu kamar Lay terbuka, Jae kyung masuk dengan membawa beberapa alat miliknya untuk memeriksa Lay.

" Pagi Lay, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Jae Kyung sambil memeriksa infus,oksigen, tekanan darah dan juga beberapa hal menyangkut kondisi Lay, masih stabil belum ada perubahan. " Masih sama, kondisimu belum berubah sama sekali Lay, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Jae Kyung menyibak rambut Lay yang menutupi dahinya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Apakah kau bertemu Moon Kyu?" tak ada respon, hanya suara alat pendeteksi jantung yang terdengar. " Apakah kau bahagia disana sehingga kau tak mau kembali? Kumohon kembalilah.." Jae Kyung mencium kening Lay cukup lama dan tak sadar airmata membasahi pipinya hingga mengalir ke wajah Lay. Jae Kyung melepaskan ciumannya dan membersihkan airmatanya yang mengalir diwajah Lay. Jae Kyung menangkup pipi Lay, " Aku mencintaimu Lay. Aku mencintaimu." Jae Kyung mengucapakan kata-kata itu berulang kali.

" Kumohon bangunlah Lay." Jae Kyung mencium bibir Lay, ciuman tanpa nafsu, hanya ciuman lembut. Tanpa Jae Kyung sadari seorang namja melihat semua yang terjadi dari awal hingga akhir,namja itu adalah Moo Young. Airmata Moo Young mengalir tanpa ia sadari, namun segera ia menghapusnya setelah ada suster yang menepuk bahunya.

" Maaf Youngie bisakah kau membantuku sebentar." Tanya suster yang ber-tag name Park Min Ki.

" Oh baiklah.. bantuan apa?" Moo Young mengikuti suster Min Ki dan meninggalkan kamar Lay.

**Inside room.**

Jae Kyung melepaskan ciumannya. " Maafkan aku Lay,tidak seharusnya aku begini. Maaf. Aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini, hatiku sakit lebih sakit saat kau bersama Kris. Bangun Lay, kami semua menunggumu." Ucap Jae Kyung sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

/Pukk/ seseorang menepuk bahu Jae Kyung. Ia mendongak dan menoleh ke arah orang yang menepuknya.

" Moo Kyu." Namja yang dipanggil Moon Kyu itu tersenyum, tubuhnya sedikit bercahaya. " Lay belum sadar, aku takut akan kehilangan dia seperti aku kehilangan dirimu." Moo Kyu menggeleng.

" Apakah dia akan selamat? Apakah dia akan terus hidup? Apakah masih ada harapan untuk kami?" Moo Kyu mengangguk, " Dadaku sakit melihat keadaan Lay, itu mengingatkanku padamu. Sakit." Moon Kyu meraih tangan Jae Kyung dan ditempelkan di dada Jae Kyung. Hangat, itu yang dirasakan oleh Jae Kyung.

" Aku merindukanmu nae dongsaeng." Moon Kyu tersenyum, ia mendekat dan mencium pipi Jae Kyung. Jae Kyung memejamkan matanya dan saat ia membuka matanya, Moon Kyu sudah tidak ada. Jae Kyung meraba dadanya, mencoba merasakan bekas sentuhan Moon Kyu, masih hangat. Jae Kyung pun tersenyum,

" Masih ada harapan Lay, dan aku tahu kau masih bertahan."

Di tempat Lay, Moo young meremas dadanya, sakit itu yang dia rasakan melihat Jae Kyung mencium Lay, Moo Young memukul-mukul dadanya berharap sakit itu segera hilang tapi nyatanya justru semakin sakit.

" Jika kau bahagia dengannya, aku akan merelakanmu hyung." gumam Moo Young.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

Sudah masuk minggu ke-enam namun belum ada perkembangan, tapi mereka belum menyerah, mereka masih berharap Lay segera sadar termasuk Luhan. Saat ini Luhan menjaga Lay di rumah sakit, jadwalnya free sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menemani Lay.

" Xing-xing, rambutmu sudah panjang, kau tidak risih hei changsa boy." Luhan membelai rambut Lay dan merapikannya. " Jika kau sudah bangun, nanti kita pergi ke salon dan mengganti model rambutmu, aku yang pilih. Ok." Luhan terkekeh pelan dengan candaannya sendiri, tapi tidak ada respon dari Lay.

**Flashback on**

**" Lulu, taukah kau, kau sangat sexy di mv wolf, pesonamu, wow..membuatku bergidik." goda Lay saat ia sedang bersama Luhan di balkon.**

**" Kau bicara apa Lay, menurutku itu biasa saja."**

**" Sungguh aku tidak bohong, ternyata Lulu yang manis, imut dan cantik ini bisa menjadi namja macho, cool, dingin dan mempesona."**

**" Kau bilang aku cantik?" tanya Luhan dengan nada 1 oktaf.**

**" Iya.." jawabnya polos.**

**" Imut?" 2 oktaf. **

**" Iya Lulu." jawab Lay dengan innocent**

**" dan Manis?" merendah kembali ke 1 oktaf.**

**" That's right." jawab Lay memakai bahasa Inggris yang baru dia pelajari dari Kris tadi siang. Luhan benar-benar sebal dengan kata-kata Lay kalau dirinya cantik, imut dan manis tak tahukah Lay kalau Luhan itu namja super duper tampan, begitu ****menurut pikiran Luhan.  
**

**" Lay.." Luhan menerjang Lay dan menindih tubuh Lay.**

**" Lulu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lay mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari Luhan tapi Luhan mencengkram tangannya.**

**" Menghukummu." Jawab Luhan dengan seringaian. Luhan meniup-niup leher Lay yang merupakan titik sensitif Lay, Lay menggeliat kegelian, tapi Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi.**

**" Tolong.. tolong.. siapapun.. tolong.." Lay berteriak tapi tidak ada yang menolongnya. Poor Lay..**

**Flashback off**

" Xing-xing, apakah kau tahu Changmin sunbaenim mengajakku ke acaranya. Dia mengatakan padaku langsung, senang sekali hatiku. Minggu depan sudah mulai syuting. Kau senang kan?" masih tak ada respon. Akhirnya Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di samping bed. Ia meraih tangan Lay dan menciumnya.

" Kapan kau bangun? Kami semua merindukanmu.. Hei Changsa boy, kami rindu senyumanmu, kami rindu kepolosanmu, kami rindu semua tentangmu Lay. Aku merindukanmu." Luhan menitihkan airmatanya, sahabatnya terbaring koma selama 1 bulan lebih, belum ada perkembangan, beberapa hari yang lalu kondisinya malah semakin menurun, Luhan tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Ia hanya bisa berdo'a dan terus berdo'a demi kesembuhan Lay.

" Aku akan menemanimu Lay. Kuharap saat aku terbangun, kau juga ikut terbangun. Saranghae.." ia mencium pipi Lay dan menempatkan salah satu lengannya dipinggir bed sebagai sandaran kepalanya dan tangan satunya menggenggam tangan Lay.

/pukk/ Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, dia merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya. Luhan terkejut, bahagia, sedih menjadi satu, dia tersenyum tapi juga menangis, begitu juga dengan Lay, Lay tersenyum tapi airmatanya tertahan di pelupuk mata.

" Lay.. kau kah itu?" Lay mengangguk. " Kau tak berubah sama sekali Lay.. apakah kabarmu baik?" Lay mengangguk lagi, " Benarkah kabarmu baik-baik saja? Benar?" Lay hanya mengangguk dengan airmata yang tertahan. " Aku berpikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, jika aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.. Maafkan aku Lay. Maafkan aku.. maaf"

" Aku juga, maafkan aku."

" Kita.. bisa bertemu lagi kan?"

" Tentu saja, kapanpun kau mau, dimanapun kau berada, aku akan berada disana. Maafkan aku Luhan, tapi aku harus pergi."

" Lay.. apa maksudmu..? jangan pergi."

" Nanti, aku akan sangat senang jika melihatmu sedih, selain menonton film sedih, saat menonton film yang bagus, tanpa sadar akan mengingatku dan menangis. Aku akan merindukan hal itu, aku berharap kau akan benar-benar sedih." Airmata Luhan terus mengalir, Ia merasa Lay akan pergi jauh darinya. Sahabat sejatinya akan meninggalkannya.

" Lay.. aku mohon jangan pergi."

" Luhan.. aku akan merindukan kalian semua.. Suho, Chanyeol, Kris, Tao, Sehun, Xiumin, Chen, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, aku pasti akan merindukan Kalian."

" Lay..." Lay mencium Luhan dan tak lama kemudian. " Lay.. " Luhan tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat elektrokardiograf Lay bergerak Lurus..

" Andwe.. andwee... Andweeeee..!"

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

TBC...

Mind To Review, mohon koreksi jika ada kesalahan. **Buat semua yang udah me-review terima kasih...maaf gak bisa balas 1/1.. #deepbow**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title [ Let Me Love You ]**

**Author [ Takii_Yuuki ]**

**Genre [****Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**,** Yaoi – Shounen-Ai, Friendship**** ]**

**Main Cast [ Lay EXO]**

**Other Cast : All EXO Member**

**Han Jae Kyung [ OC ]**

**Kim Moo Young [ OC ]**

**Rating [T to M]**

**Length [****sequel /chaptered****]**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMEnt, saya hanya pinjam nama tapi ide cerita ini milik saya pribadi.**

**Warning : Cerita ini ada unsur Boys x boys, jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca. Bukan juga bermaksud menjelekan salah satu character tapi ini semata-mata hanya demi kepentingan cerita. Banyak typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf.**

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

" Lay..." Lay mencium Luhan dan tak lama kemudian " Lay.. " Luhan tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat ECG Lay bergerak lurus.. " Andwe.. andwee... Andweeeee..!"

Luhan memencet tombol darurat berkali-kali. " Andweee, Lay.. jangan pergi.. "

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

Other side..

" Dokter Jae Kyung.. tuan Zhang.." panggil suster Min Ki pada Jae Kyung, tanpa ba-bi-bu Jae Kyung segera berlari ke kamar Lay.

" Jae Kyung ssi, tolong Lay. Tolong dia." Pinta Luhan dengan nada memohon.

" Kau tunggu di luar, aku akan memeriksanya." Luhan mengangguk. Ia menunggu dengan cemas di luar ruangan.

(Note = kata bercetak bold Jae Kyung, tanda bintang *Suster, tulisan biasa Brian)

**" Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Ada apa?"** tanya Jae Kyung pada Brian yang lebh dulu masuk dan memeriksa Lay.

"Denyut nadi tiba-tiba melambat sekitar 5 menit yang untuk merasakannya sekarang."

**"Dia terkena serangan jantung! Epinefrin!"** Brian mencabut selang oskigen Lay yang tersambung di tabung sebelah kiri bed Lay dan menggantinya dengan tabung oksigen flexibel (maaf nggak tahu namanya). Brian terus memompa tabung oksigen itu pada Lay, sedangkan suster Min Ki menyuntikkan obat lewat selang infus Lay.

" Diberikan 1 ampul Epinefrin." Ucap Brian. Jae Kyung melakukan resusitasi jantung pada Lay tapi tidak ada perubahan.

**" Andweee! kau tidak boleh pergi Lay... Andwee!"** ucap Jae kyung sambil terus memompa dada Lay dengan kedua tangannya. ECG tetap flat line.

**" Andwee..!Lay..!"**

" Dia mengalami V-fib." Ucap Brian.

**" Berikan aku defibrilator! Cepat!"** perintah Jae Kyung. Suster Min Ki segera menyiapkan defibrilator.

**" 200 Joule!" **Suster Min Ki mengoleskan gel pada alat itu.

" *Mengisi 200 Joule."Jae Kyung menempelkan defibrilator di dada Lay sepersekian detik kemudian dilepaskan kembali. Tidak ada respon.

**" Lagi!" **Giliran Brian melakukan resusitasi pada Lay.

**" Terus!" **Suster Min Ki kembali mengoleskan gel pada alat itu sebelum memulai.

**" Menjauh!" **Jae Kyung menyuruh Brian untuk menjauh saat ia akan melakukan terapi kejut pada Lay. Hal itu memang harus dilakukan karena pada saat pemberian terapi kejut pada pasien.

"*Diisi." Saat menunggu defibrilatornya diisi daya, Brian kembali melakukan resusitasi. (diisi disini maksudnya mengisi daya defibrilator-nya)

**" Lakukan lagi." **

" *Diisi."

**" Menjauh!" **

" *Diisi."

**" Lakukan lagi."**

" Jae Kyung..." Brian menatap Jae Kyung dan menggeleng sedangkan Jae kyung masih berkutat dengan defibrilator tapi tetap tidak ada respon dan perkembangan.

" Jae..." Kali ini gelengan Brian semakin keras. Ia sudah menyerah.

**" Pindah!" ** Jae Kyung meminta Brian untuk menjauh, kali ini ia yang melakukan resusitasi.**" Andwee! Andwee!"**

" Kau hanya membuat Yixing lebih menderita Jae." Brian mencoba menghentikan Jae Kyung

**"Ini ... Jika akan seperti ini, lalu mengapa? Andwe..!" **Jae Kyung terus menerus memberikan resusitasi.

" Jae, aku pikir dia kembali!.." Kata Brian sambil melihat ECG bergerak naik turun menandakan denyut nadi Lay kembali. " Yixing! Dia hidup kembali!" Jae Kyung ikut menoleh ke arah ECG, Jae Kyung akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, ia terduduk lemas disamping Lay setelah memperjuangkan hidup Lay selama 30 menit. Hasilnya tidak sia-sia. Jae Kyung mengusap keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya.

" Kita berhasil Jae. Kita hampir kehilangan Lay selama beberapa saat, ini sebuah keajaiban." Kata Brian. Jae Kyung hanya mengangguk, sepertinya ia masih sedikit shock karena sempat kehilangan Lay beberapa menit.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

Beberapa saat kemudian,Jae Kyung keluar kamar Lay dengan wajah sedikit lemas walaupun begitu dia berhasil mengembalikan Lay.

" Bagaimana keadaan Lay? Dia baik-baik saja? Kau kenapa Jae Kyung ssi" tanya Luhan setelah Jae Kyung keluar.

" Aku sempat kehilangan dia beberapa menit, tapi syukurlah dia telah kembali. Dia telah melewati masa kritisnya tapi dia masih koma."

" Kenapa Lay tidak bangun juga, apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

" Dia akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah, apakah kau ingin disini menunggunya?"

" Iya aku akan menunggunya hingga dia sadar. Terima kasih Jae Kyung ssi." Jae Kyung mengangguk dan kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Luhan. Luhan kembali ke kamar Lay.

" Lay, kau baik-baik saja. Tadi aku sempat kehilanganmu dan akhirnya kau kembali lagi. Apa kau benar-benar ingin meninggalkanku? Maafkan aku Lay.. maafkan aku." Luhan menggenggam tangan Lay erat, dia menundukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba tangan Lay bergerak pelan, Luhan menegakkan kepalanya, dia melihat tangan Lay yang bergerak di genggamannya. Luhan terkejut dan memandang kejadian itu cukup lama.

" Lay kau sudah bangun, Lay.." Luhan terlihat sangat senang,hingga tak sadar airmatanya menetes saking bahagianya. " Lay.. ini aku Luhan." Tak lama kemudian Lay membuka matanya meskipun belum sepenuhnya tapi dia bisa melihat Luhan disampingnya, " Kau mengenaliku? Aku Luhan." menggenggam erat tangannya. "Jangan bicara. Jangan memaksakan apa-apa." Lay pun tersenyum. " Hai Changsa boy.. Terima kasih sudah kembali,"

" Lu-Han..."

" Lay."

" A-A-Aku. .. ingin.. min..ta ma-af padamu."

" Sudahlah Lay jangan terlalu banyak bicara. Karena cukup lama kau tak memakai pita suaramu, sebaiknya jangan banyak akan memanggil Jae Kyung untuk memeriksamu, sebentar ne.."

" Lu.."

" Hem, ada apa?"

" Te-rima ka-sih.."

" Istirahatlah, aku akan menelpon orang tuamu dan teman-teman, mereka pasti sangat senang mendengar kau sudah sadar. Terutama Kris." Lay mengangguk, ia kembali tertidur. Luhan menghubungi orang tua Lay dan semua member, memberitahu bahwa Lay sudah sadar.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

At dorm..

Kris memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah setelah mengisi acara di KBS bersama Tao, Chen, Suho dan Baekhyun. Ia tidak tidur hanya matanya yang terpejam, Saat itu ia bermimpi tentang dirinya dan Lay.

**Flashback on**

Lay bersenandung sambil menggenggam tangan Kris.

**Aku berpikir untuk menghapus kenangan tentangmu,Mabuk tiap malam dengan teman-temanku, terus berpikir tentangmu memberiku masa-masa sulit, aku hidup seperti ini, aku hidup sendirian, aku percaya bahwa kau adalah penyelamatku, sampai saat kita berpisah, bisakah kau ingat ini, bahwa aku pernah ada disisimu**

" Aku tidak suka lagu itu Lay." Ucap Kris.

" Kenapa tidak suka?"

" Lagu itu temanya tentang patah hati. Kenapa kau bisa suka lagu itu?"

" Siapa bilang lagunya seperti itu, lagu ini tentang sebuah kesetiaan seorang pria dengan wanita yang ia cintai, meskipun wanita yang ia cintai sudah pergi dari sisinya"

" Bukan Lay, lirik itu berisi tentang orang yang patah hati karena kehilangan orang yang dia cintai, dan sayangnya orang yang dia cintai tidak mengingatnya lagi"

Lay tertawa," Kenapa kau marah hanya karena lagu itu? atau kau cemburu karena aku sering menyanyikan lagu itu, penyanyinya tampan Kris, Kyuhyun sunbaenim"

" Buat apa aku cemburu, tidak masuk akal."

" Masuk akal apalagi aku punya nomor telepon Kyuhyun sunbaenim."

" Kau punya?" tanya Kris tak percaya.

" Tentu. Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya."

" Lay jangan main-main, berikan ponselmu, akan aku hapus nomornya. Kemarikan ponselmu, atau aku akan menceritakan hubungan kita pada para member."

"Jangan Kris, aku mohon."

" Kalau begitu berikan ponselmu atau aku akan bilang pada para member tentang kita? Kau ini kenapa sih tidak mau memberi tahu para member tentang hubungan kita pada para member, apakah kau malu berhubungan denganku?"

" Bukan karena aku malu atau bagaimana. Benar-benar bukan karena itu. Itu hanya belum saatnya saja. Aku belum siap melihat Tao patah hati dan menangis mengetahui hubungan kita. Kau masih ingat kan saat dia mengungkapkan perasaannya di China Big Love waktu itu, dia sampai menangis begitu. Maafkan aku Kris, aku janji Kris jika saatnya tiba kita akan bicara dengan para member dan menjelaskan hubungan kita dan aku janji tidak akan bernyanyi lagu ini lagi dan lagipula aku tidak tahu nomor telepon Kyuhyun Sunbaenim, aku hanya berbohong." Jawab Lay dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Kris langsung menggenggam erat tangan Lay. "Aku tahu. Butuh sedikit lagi waktu untuk kita menjelaskan pada para member tentang hubungan ini. Aku akan bersabar"

" Benarkah?"

Kris mengangguk membenarkan. Kemudian dia melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil terus menatap mata Lay **"**Biarkan aku mencintaimu untuk membuktikan bahwa ada keajaiban di dalam kegelisahan hati, selama aku memilikimu di kedalaman jiwaku, aku bersedia menyerahkan semua senyum di dunia ini. Kebahagiaan mungkin masih jauh, tapi hati kita semakin saling mencintai .Biarkan aku mencintaimu untuk seabad lamanya."

" Terdengar seperti lagu tapi kata-katanya indah sekali Kris." Lay terharu.

" Aku akan bersabar Lay, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap mengatakannya pada para member."Lay mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. Kris pun menyentuh lembut kedua pipi Lay dan mengusap-usapnya penuh sayang. Mereka saling menatap, membuat Kris kemudian memajukan wajahnya mendekati Lay. Lalu ciuman itupun terjadi. Bibir mereka saling berpagut mesra penuh cinta.

**Flasback off.**

Drrt..drrt..drrt.. Getaran ponsel Kris membangunkan Kris. Dengan sedikit malas Kris mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Saat membaca pesan itu Kris langsung membelalakan matanya. Ia segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

Saat tiba di rumah sakit Kris langsung bergegas ke kamar Lay dan mendapati orang tua Lay sudah berada di kamar Lay, tapi ia tak menemukan Lay.

" Omoni, Abeoji.. Lay dimana?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba dan dengan nafas terengah-engah karena ia habis berlari.

" Kris, kau kenapa? Tenanglah Nak. Tarik nafas pelan-pelan.. Lay sedang menjalani pemeriksaan dengan MRI. Sebentar lagi selesai. Kemarilah duduklah dulu, Luhan tadi sedang keluar membeli kopi." Kris bernafas lega, kemudian ia menghampiri orang tua Lay dan duduk bersama mereka.

" Kau sendirian Kris?"

" Member yang lain masih ada acara Omoni, karena aku memilih untuk pulang lebih dulu, jadi setelah mendapat pesan dari Luhan, aku langsung kemari." Tak berapa lama Luhan kembali tapi ia bersama Jae Kyung dan Brian.

" Luhan, Jae Kyung, Brian, kalian kenapa bisa bersama?" tanya ayah Lay bingung.

" Tadi saat aku kembali dari membeli kopi, aku bertemu dengan mereka, mereka ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian."

" Ada apa Jae Kyung? Apa yang terjadi dengan Lay?"

" Tidak ada apa-apa Samchon, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau ini mukzizat, darahnya sudah kembali normal, jantungnya juga, hanya tinggal terapi untuk melatih Lay berjalan lagi."

" Kami selalu berdo'a dan terus berharap, akhirnya do'a kami terkabul. Harapan itu terus ada untuk Yixing."

" Aku ingin bertemu dengan Lay,Jae Kyung apakah masih lama?"

" Sebentar lagi Kris. Ah maaf kami tidak bisa lama-lama disini, ada pasien menunggu. Mungkin aku akan memeriksa keadaan Lay nanti malam. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, permisi." Jae Kyung dan Brian membungkuk kemudian meninggalkan Orang tua Lay, Luhan juga Kris.

" Lay akhirnya kau kembali." Ucap Kris saat ia menemani Lay dikamar setelah pemeriksaan. Saat ini Kris hanya berdua dengan Lay, orang tua Lay dan Luhan pergi karena ada urusan, jadi Kris yang menjaganya.

" Kris.."

" Aku mencintaimu Lay, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Lay mengangguk, airmatanya mengalir dari mata indahnya.

" Terima kasih sudah menjagaku Kris. Aku sangat mencintaimu Kris."

" Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Lay, aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Aku belum terlambat kan?"Lay menggeleng. Kris memegang tangan Lay dan mencium punggung tangannya kemudian beralih ke kening, kedua pipi dan berakhir di bibir Lay. Kris dan Lay hanyut dalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman lembut yang mewakili perasaan mereka.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

Setelah melewati beberapa pemeriksaan, akhirnya ia dipindahkan ke ruang inap biasa karena kondisinya sudah membaik. Obat yang di bawa Brian memberikan hasil, sel kankernya juga telah hilang, tinggal proses penyembuhan dan terapi tapi Lay masih dalam pengawasan Jae Kyung dan Brian jika terjadi kemungkinan kanker itu kembali lagi.

Pagi hari, Lay sedang menikmati bubur buatan ibunya dan Luhan yang menyuapinya. Lay sangat menikmati bubur buatan ibunya, terasa sangat enak sekali, kata Lay.

" Makan pelan-pelan adeul, kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk makan nanti."

" Omelan Eomma, terdengar menyenangkan. Eomma, apa aku bisa minta dipeluk?" Eomma Lay langsung berdiri dan merentangkan tangan, " Yixing putraku, eomma benar-benar senang kau sudah kembali pada kami."

" Eomma adalah eomma paling penyayang di seluruh dunia."

" Kau tidak ingin memelukku Lulu ge?" Lay juga minta dipeluk oleh Luhan, Luhan tersenyum, ia meletakkan bubur buatan Imo Zhang di meja kemudian ia memeluk Lay. Lay senang sekali dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Lay.

" Aku melakukan apa sehingga kau berterima kasih?" tanya Luhan heran.

" Terima kasih telah menjagaku dan menjadi sahabatku." Jawab Lay.

" Kedengarannya cengeng, tapi aku senang mendengarnya."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, semua member EXO datang mengunjunginya, mereka sangat senang mendengar bahwa Lay sudah sadar.

" Lay hyunggg.." teriak Baekhyun saat baru masuk ke kamar Lay. Ia menghampiri Lay dan memeluknya.

" Baek jangan berteriak ini rumah sakit." Kata Chanyeol memperingatkan.

" Baekhyun.." Lay membalas salam Baekhyun, ia belum bisa membalas pelukan Baekhyun karena tangannya belum sepenuhnya bisa digerakkan.

" Hyung akhirnya kau sadar juga, aku merindukanmu hyung." Kata Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

" Hyung, kami butuh dirimu untuk mengisi kekosongan dance di EXO." Sehun menambahkan.

" Terima kasih Sehunnie."

" Lay ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu." Kata Suho.

" Siapa?" tanya Lay penasaran,begitu juga dengan Luhan dan Imo Zhang. Suho pun keluar dan tak lama kemudian membawa seorang namja yang tak asing untuk Lay, Tao. Ia menunduk, malu atau tak berani menatap mata Lay langsung.

" Namja ini setiap hari merengek meminta pada kami untuk menemanimu di RS."

" Tao.." panggil Lay. Tao mengangkat kepalanya, ia tak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Airmatanya pun mengalir membasahi pipinya. " Kenapa kau menangis, hem?" Tao tak menjawab, ia langsung berlari dan memeluk Lay.

" Gege maafkan aku, maafkan aku ge. Aku jahat padamu, aku nakal. Maafkan aku ge." Tao menangis dipelukan Lay, Lay terharu dengan sikap Tao saat ini, ia pun juga tak kuasa menahan airmata bahagianya.

" Gege sudah memaafkanmu Tao. Maafkan gege juga sudah menyakitimu."

" Gege tidak salah, aku yang salah. Hwaaaa.." Tangis Tao semakin keras.

" Tao sudah jangan menangis, kau ini namja tapi kenapa cengeng sekali. Omoni tidak suka Tao.." Ucapan Imo Zhang membuat Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmatanya. Hal itu membuat beberapa member menahan tawa, karena melihat tingkah ajaib Tao.

" Omoni maafkan Tao, Tao menangis karena bahagia Lay gege sudah bangun."

" Tangisanmu terlalu keras Tao dan kau jelek sekali saat menangis." Tambah Luhan.

" Lay Ge, Lulu ge jahat.. Suho hyung...hwaaaa.." Tao menangis lagi dan berlari memeluk Suho. Lay tersenyum, sedangkan semua member minus Suho-Tao tertawa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Tao. Imo Zhang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Akhirnya semua kembali seperti dulu, EXO bersatu lagi.

" Kris mana? Kenapa dia tidak ada disini?" tanya Luhan celingukan mencari Kris.

" Oh Kris, dia da rapat dengan dewan direksi SM." Jawab Suho.

" Tapi kau disini, kau kan Leader juga?"

" Setelah ini kami ada acara dan aku diwajibkan hadir. Jadi rapat dengan dewan direksi, aku minta Kris yang melakukannya."

.tok/ pintu kamar Lay diketuk. Xiumin yang paling dekat dengan pintu, segera berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

" Jae Kyung ssi.." ucap Xiumin sambil membungkuk memberi salam. Jae Kyung balas membungkuk. Xiumin mempersilahkan Jae Kyung masuk dan ia pun masuk.

" Jae kyung.." sapa Imo Zhang. Jae Kyung membungkuk memberi hormat. " Ada apa kemari?"

" Aku akan memeriksa keadaan Lay, Imo. Apalagi ini sudah saatnya Lay minum obat dan istirahat."

" Tapi ini kan masih pagi." Ucap Tao polos.

" Kesehatan Lay belum pulih benar, dan sekarang sudah jam 10 bukan pagi lagi Tao ssi, ini sudah hampir siang. Lay harus istirahat."

" Jae hyung, apa tidak bisa mereka lebih lama lagi disini?" tanya Lay sambil memohon.

" Tidak bisa, kau harus banyak istirahat, hanya 2 orang yang boleh menemanimu di kamar."

" Tapi Hyung, aku masih merindukan mereka.."

" Adeul, dengarkan Jae Kyung, ia hanya ingin kau cepat sembuh." Akhirnya mau tak mau Lay mengalah dan mnuruti perkataan ibunya, para member pun pamit untuk menghadiri acara. Hanya tinggal Luhan dan Imo Zhang yang menunggui Lay. Setelah minum obat, Lay merasa mengantuk dan kemudian tertidur. Jae Kyung dan Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar setelah berpamitan dengan Imo Zhang. Mereka ingin membicarakan tentang rencana fisioterapi yang akan dijalani Lay.

" Bagaimana dengan fisioterapi yang akan dijalani Lay? Apakah kau sudah menemukan yang tepat?" tanya Luhan.

" Saat ini yang paling tepat untuk Lay adalah Exercise therapy atau terapi latihan. Terapi ini untuk mengembalikan fungsi sekaligus penguatan dan pemeliharaan gerak agar bisa kembali normal, setidaknya mendekati kondisi normal."

" Apakah Lay bisa dance lagi? Yang aku dengar kemungkinan orang bertahan hidup dari kanker tulang hanya 75% dan paling lama 5 tahun."

" Aku dan Brian masih terus memantau keadaan Lay, bisa saja kanker itu kembali lagi." Luhan dan Jae Kyung terdiam, setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi, sepertinya semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing tentang keadaan Lay.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

Kris menjemput Lay untuk fisioterapi, ia dibantu oleh Jae Kyung dan Luhan. Hari itu Lay menjalani Excercise therapy atau terapi latihan, Lay akan diberikan latihan menggerakkan tangan dan kaki, setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan mobilisasi, mulai berdiri, melangkah, berjalan, lari kecil dan seterusnya. Lay latihan tak lebih dari 2 jam, karena Lay baru tahap latihan jadi tak boleh terlalu di forsir latihannya. Setelah selesai terapi, Kris, Luhan membawa Lay kembali ke kamar tanpa diitemani Jae Kyung karena Jae Kyung ada pasien yang harus dia tangani.

Beberapa minggu latihan Lay sudah menunjukkan perkembangan, tangannya sudah mulai bisa digerakkan, kakinya juga sudah menapak penuh. Ia mulai latihan berjalan dengan Walking parallel bars, meskipun kadang masih harus dipapah tapi Lay sudah bisa berjalan beberapa langkah.

" Kris aku lupa, beberapa hari iini aku tidak melihat Moo Young, dimana dia?"

" Moo Young? Oh dia pergi ke Jepang, pertukaran pelajar selama beberapa minggu, itu yang ku dengar dari Jae Kyung. Sejak kau masih koma, aku lupa tepatnya kapan tapi sudah cukup lama dia pergi."

" Oh.. Aku merindukannya. Biasanya dia menemaniku disini."

" Nanti aku tanyakan pada Jae kyung kapan dia akan pulang." Lay hanya mengangguk. Malam itu Lay baru saja selesai terapi, ia latihan berjalan lagi. Setelah selesai latihan Kris membawa Lay kembali ke kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar Kris membantu Lay berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Kris menjaganya malam ini, ia meminta ayah dan ibu Lay untuk kembali ke guest house untuk beristirahat setelah seharian menjaga Lay.

" Tidurlah.. ini sudah malam, aku akan menunggu mu disini sayang."

" Aku belum mengantuk Kris."

" Tapi kau harus istirahat, kau pasti lelah menjalani sekian banyak sesi fisioterapi tadi. Ayolah, atau kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu? Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, membuatku gemas dan ingin mencium mu Lay."

" Kris cium aku.." Kris tersenyum, ia mendekati Lay dan mempersempit jarak antara bibir mereka. Lay tersenyum malu diantara ciuman lembut yang Kris berikan. Kris menangkupkan satu tangannya dibawah rahang Lay, kemudian menarik Lay dalam french kiss. Frech kiss itu sepertinya membuat keduanya terlena dalam kehangatan. Keduanya saling menghisap panjang sampai tak bisa bernapas lagi sebelum akhirnya mematahkan ciuman mereka.

Udara hangat, nafas tersengal dan bibir mereka masih bersentuhan. Saling menatap. " Aku mencintaimu," ucap keduanya bersamaan kemudian tersenyum malu.

" Lay.. can i?" bisik Kris di telinga Lay. Tubuh Lay bergidik, ia memejamkan mata menahan geli saat Kris berbisik di salah satu titik sensitifnya.

" Hei princess, buka matamu,lihat aku." Lay membuka matanya setelah Kris memintanya membuka mata. Lay menatap Kris, " Buka matamu dan lihat aku saat aku menciummu," Lay menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

" Bolehkah aku melanjutkannya?"

" Tapi kita dirumah sakit Kris, aku takut ada yang melihat."

" Hanya sebentar lagipula ini sudah malam. Tidak ada yang akan kemari."

" Tapi Kris.."

" Aku janji akan bermain lembut." Lay mengangguk pasrah, rasa sayangnya pada Kris membuat dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk Kris.

Kris mulai menjilat bibir bawah Lay, ia ingin membuat ciuman manis untuk Lay. Lay membalas ciuman Kris. Kris membuka kancing baju Lay satu persatu, ciuman penuh di bibir, turun meninggalkan jejak saliva dan sekali lagi menghisap leher jenjang Lay. Kecupan lembut Kris berakhir pada nipple kecil milik Lay. Kenikmatan mulai mengambil alih pikiran keduanya.

" Enggghhh.. Kris.." erang Lay.

" Ready for the next step..?" tanya Kris dengan evil smirk-nya.

" Lakukan apa yang kau mau Kris, aku milikku." Jawab Lay sambil menahan desahannya. Kris mengangkat dagu Lay untuk memberikan kecupan di bibir Lay.,

" Tentu sayang." Kris mencium dan mengusap paha Lay. Lay berusaha menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya, ia mengendalikan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Keduanya menikmati moment yang sedang mereka jalan, melupakan semua masalah yang ada.

Kris memindahkan posisinya, kini ia berlutut diantara kaki Lay. Kris sangat berhati-hati kali ini mengingat keadaan Lay. Ini memang sedikit menyiksa untuk bergerak lambat. Tapi Kris tidak boleh egois, Kris bermain lembut kali ini.

" Arrghh.. hah...ahh hoohhh..!" Seru Lay dan Kris bersamaan, ketika Kris melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Lay mengerang karena telah mencapai puncaknya begitu juga dengan Kris.

Begitu selesai dengan kegiatan panas mereka, Kris ambruk di atas tubuh Lay, tapi tidak sampai menindih Lay. Karena tubuhnya ditahan oleh tangannya sendiri.

" Arghh.. ahhahhh.. Thanks Lay. Saranghae." Kris mengecup bibir Lay kemudian menggeser tubuhnya untuk berbaring di samping Lay.

" Nado Kris.." Lay memeluk Kris, " Nado saranghae.." lanjutnya. Kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kris.

Kris mengusap lembut kepala Lay, sementara tangan satunya mengambil tangan Lay dan mengaitkan jari mereka dalam genggaman erat.

" Tidurlah Lay, kau pasti lelah."

" Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana kan?"

" Tentu tidak sayang, aku disini menemanimu. Tapi aku akan merapikan tempat ini dulu." Kris melepas genggamannya dan turun dari tempat tidur, ia mengambil t-shirtnya dan merapikan diri. Ia juga membantu Lay mengancing baju dan memakai kembali celananya.

Kris kembali berbaring disamping Lay. Dia menggeser tubuhnya, merapat dan memeluk Lay.

" Mari kita tidur." Ajak Kris. Lay tersenyum kecil.

" Kau juga harus istirahat."

" Iya sayang, selamat malam my princess." Kris mempererat pelukan mereka.

" Selamat malam Kris." Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka tertidur.

**Outside Room..**

Seorang namja mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Airmatanya lolos begitu saja dari matanya, namja itu menggeleng kemudian meninggalkan kamar Lay.

Dari kejauhan Moo Young berjalan sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya, ia ingin menghubungi seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jae Kyung, kakaknya. Saat akan menelpon, ia melihat Jae Kyung berdiri di depan pintu kamar Lay tapi tak juga masuk, Moo Young berinisiatif untuk memberi kejutan pada Jae Kyung dengan mengagetkanya, ia batal menelpon Jae Kyung dan menyimpan ponselnya di sakunya. Saat akan mendekati Jae Kyung, Jae Kyung sudah pergi tanpa jadi masuk ke kamar Lay. Tepat saat Jae Kyung menghilang di balik koridor, Moo Young berhenti di depan kamar Lay.

" Kenapa Hyung tidak jadi masuk?" Moo Young melihat Lay lewat celah kaca di pintu kamar Lay, Moo Young sedikit terkejut dengan melihat Kris tidur memeluk Lay. Tapi ia bingung kenapa kakaknya bisa semarah itu, padahal kakaknya pernah melihat Kris tidur disamping Lay seperti ini.

Moo Young memutuskan masuk ke kamar Lay dengan pelan-pelan, ia melepas sepatunya agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi. Saat masuk Kris dan Lay tak menunjukkan pergerakan sama sekali sepertinya mereka kelelahan setelah aktifitas yang mereka jalani. Moo Young mengamati keadaan sekitar,tidak ada yang mencurigakan sampai ia menginjak sesuatu yang membuat kakinya sedikit becek. Moo Young pun memeriksa apa yang diinjaknya.. " OMO, ini kan?" Moo Young terbelalak, pikirannya tertuju pada hal yang dilakukan Kris dan Lay sebelum kakaknya meninggalkan ruangan Lay. Ia menyimpulkan sesuatu, kakaknya tidak jadi masuk kamar Lay karena melihat Kris dan Lay sedang bercinta. " Jadi kau benar-benar mencintainya hyung.. hehh" Moo Young tersenyum kecut, ia segera meninggalkan kamar Lay.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

TBC...

Mind To Review, mohon koreksi jika ada kesalahan.**Update Kilat, gak sempet edit, maaf jika banyak typos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title [ Let Me Love You ]**

**Author [ Takii_Yuuki ]**

**Genre [****Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**,** Yaoi – Shounen-Ai, Friendship**** ]**

**Main Cast [ Lay EXO]**

**Other Cast : All EXO Member**

**Han Jae Kyung [ OC ]**

**Kim Moo Young [ OC ]**

**Rating [T to M]**

**Length [****sequel /chaptered****]**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMEnt, saya hanya pinjam nama tapi ide cerita ini milik saya pribadi.**

**Warning : Cerita ini ada unsur Boys x boys, jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca. Bukan juga bermaksud menjelekan salah satu character tapi ini semata-mata hanya demi kepentingan cerita. Banyak typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf.**

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

Moo Young memutuskan untuk mencari Jae Kyung di ruang kerjanya. Dengan ragu Moo Young mengetuk pintu, tapi tak mendapat jawaban. Ia mencobanya lagi, tapi tak ada jawaban juga akhirnya ia membukanya sendiri, /cklek/ Pintu ruang kerja Jae Kyung terbuka, Moo Young terkejut saat melihat Jae Kyung terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai. " Hyung..." Moo Young menelpon suster jaga dan segera membawa Jae Kyung ke ICU.

Setelah menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan Jae Kyung menderita maag dan kelelahan, iapun dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap biasa setelah diberi obat dan diinfus. Moo Young berada dekat disamping Jae Kyung, menjaga orang yang sangat disayanginya. Moo Young berkata pelan, ia menyentuh wajah Jae Kyung yang tengah terlelap tidur, "Apa sebenarnya terjadi hyung? kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini? begitu dalamkah cintamu padanya?"

Moo young masih tetap menatap Jae Kyung, "Aku tidak tau bahwa dirimu akan menderita seperti ini hyung. Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, maka aku akan membantumu agar kau bisa bersama Lay hyung, apapun caranya, meskipun aku harus pergi dari sisimu dan kehilanganmu untuk selamanya…" Air mata memenuhi pelupuk mata Moo Young. Tak lama kemudian Moo Young pun tertidur disamping Jae Kyung.

30 minute later...

Jae Kyung sadar, ia juga melihat Moo Young tertidur dengan pulas dipinggir bed-nya." Youngie.. kau sudah pulang rupanya?uughh perutku.." Ia memegangi perutnya yang masih sedikit sakit. Dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyerang perutnya, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Jae Kyung mencabut selang infusnya dan menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya. Jae Kyung berjalan lunglai keluar dari kamar rawat inapnya. Menuju ke rooftop rumah sakit.

Moo Young terusik saat mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Ia pun terbangun, setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia mendapati bed yang ditempati Jae Kyung kosong. "Hyung.." panggil Moo Young, " Hyung.." suara Moo Young menggema di kamar Jae Kyung tapi tak ada jawaban. Moo Young segera bangkit dan mencarinya ke kamar mandi, tapi tak ditemukan, akhirnya Moo Young memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia berlari kesana-kemari mencari Jae Kyung tapi tidak ditemukan. Moo Young mendatangi ruang security dan bertanya pada petugas yang berjaga. Ia meminta melihat rekaman cctv pada saat Jae Kyung keluar. tak berapa lama kemudian Moo Young melihat rekaman cctv kalau Jae Kyung berjalan menuju rooftop, ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada petugas jaga dan berlari menuju rooftop.

" Hyung! Andwee! aku mohon." Semua gumaman Moo Young tak berguna, Jae Kyung sama sekali tidak bisa mendengarnya karena ia sudah jauh. Moo Young berlari mengejar Jae Kyung yang menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Jae Kyung berjalan mendekati pinggiran gedung. Jarak dirinya dengan udara bebas sangat amat dekat. Hanya menyisakan sedikit gerakan saja, maka Jae Kyung akan terjatuh dan mati.

" Hyung... Andwee.." Moo Young berlari kearah Jae Kyung dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Andwee hyung jangan pergi, jangan bunuh diri, aku mohon." Jae Kyung terkejut dengan mendapat backhug dari Moo Young. Ia pun tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Moo Young.

" Siapa yang mau bunuh diri, Youngie paboo.."

" Hyung kau tidak akan bunuh diri kan?" tanya Moo Young sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Tentu saja tidak, hyung hanya ingin melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari sini. Sudah lama hyung tidak kemari."

" Sungguh? jeongmal?"

" Iya Youngie.. Youngie bisa tolong lepaskan pelukanmu, perut hyung sakit." pinta Jae Kyung dengan sedikit memelas.

" Maaf Hyung.." Moo Young segera melepas pelukannya dan berdiri disamping Jae Kyung.

" Darimana kau tahu hyung disini?" tanya Jae Kyung tanpa melepas pandangannya ke arah kota.

" CCTV. Tadi aku berlari kesana kemari mencarimu dan akhirnya menemukanmu disini hyung."

" Owhh.." jawab Jae Kyung singkat.

" Hyung sebenarnya kau kenapa? kau sakit maag dan kelelahan. Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi? kau selalu mengingatkanku untuk makan teratur tapi nyatanya kau sendiri tak menjalankan apa yang kau nasihatkan untukku?"

" Tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini banyak pasien jadi hyung agak kelelahan dan makan tidak teratur jadi hyung kena maag"

" Sungguh karena banyak pasien?"** 'atau karena memikirkan Lay hyung?'** bathin Moo Young

" Iya Youngie, jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja."

**' Kau tidak baik hyung, aku tahu itu.'** " Baiklah kalau begitu,jangan lama-lama, setelah ini kita kembali ke kamar. Ok?" ajak Moo Young, Jae Kyung mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Moo Young.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

Keesokan harinya Moo Young mengunjungi Lay, sudah beberapa bulan sejak Lay koma hingga sadar ia belum menemuinya dikarenakan ia menjalani pertukaran pelajar di Jepang.

/cklek/ pintu kamar Lay terbuka, Moo Young masuk dengan membawa oleh-oleh dari Jepang untuk Lay.

" Lay Hyung.. Miss me?" sapa Moo Young berjalan ke arahnya. Lay sedang beristirahat setelah meminum obat.

" Youngie..." Moo Young meletakkan oleh-olehnya di meja dan memeluk Lay. Mereka melepas rindu setelah beberapa bulan tidak bertemu.

" Akhirnya kau sudah sehat hyung, selama aku di Jepang aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu, aku selalu berdo'a untuk kesembuhanmu hyung dan do'a ku tidak sia-sia."

" Terima kasih selalu mendo'a kan ku Youngie, kau sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu disana, sehat-sehat saja kan?"

" Hum.. hyung bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar, udaranya cukup cerah hari ini."

" Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Moo Young mengajak Lay jalan-jalan, ia mendorong kursi roda Lay menuju taman depan rumah sakit.

" Bagaimana terapimu hyung?"

" Aku sudah bisa berjalan beberapa langkah dan tanganku sudah bisa digerakkan."

" Itu bagus sekali hyung, aku yakin kau pasti bisa berjalan lagi."

" Ya aku harap begitu."

" Hyung nanti kalau kau sudah sembuh, kau harus kembali mengisi posisi lead dance lagi."

" Moo Young, aku tidak yakin bisa dance lagi atau tidak, aku juga memutuskan untuk kembali ke China, aku akan memulai hidup baru disana."

" Apakah Luhan Hyung mengetahui rencanamu?" Lay menggeleng. "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja hyung, kau harus memberitahu mereka juga."

" Aku sedang mempersiapkan diri Youngie.. Lagipula aku masih berhutang budi pada Jae Kyung, aku bingung bagaimana cara membalasnya?"

" Kau ingin tahu caranya?"

" Memang apa Youngie?" Moo Young menghela nafasnya..

**E**

**X**

**O**

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Moo Young, mood hati Lay berubah, ia memikirkan kata-kata Moo Young. Lay berbaring sambil menangis, ' Tolong pikirkan lagi hyung, demi Jae Kyung ku yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku mohon.' kata-kata Moo Young terus teringat di kepala Lay. Tak terasa airmatanya terus mengalir, "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." gumam Lay berkali-kali.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Lay menelpon Kris dan mengajaknya piknik kecil-kecilan, meskipun hanya ditaman depan rumah sakit tapi Kris tidak keberatan. Mengingat kesehatan Lay memang belum diizinkan untuk keluar lebih jauh dari rumah sakit.

" Aku tidak pernah piknik bersama dengan pacarku."

" Sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu? Bukankah kau belum mau menerimaku," Kris tersenyum geli, " Aku tahu kau pasti tak bisa membiarkanku berlama-lama sendirian, kau takut aku tertarik pada orang lain kan, mengaku saja."

" Percaya diri sekali, aku kan hanya ingin menjadikanmu pacarku sehari."

" Hanya sehari? Bukan selamanya?" tanya Kris dengan nada bercanda.

" Heumm, aku ingin menjadikanmu pacarku dalam waktu sehari saja, kau keberatan?"

" Lalu hari selanjutnya aku jadi apa? Calon suamimu?"

" Itu kau yang akan menentukan." Jawab Lay. Kris mengernyit heran tapi Lay membuyarkan keheranannya," Sudahlah ayo kita mulai pikniknya, aku meminta Eomma untuk memasak makanan kesukaanmu." Lay mengambil keranjang piknik dan menatanya.

" Mau aku suapi?" tanya Lay pada Kris, Kris mengangguk. Lay menyuapi Kris dan bertanya, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

" Buatan ibumu sangat enak, aku tidak yakin kau bisa membuat yang seperti ini."

Lay cemberut, " YA..! kau ini, aku juga bisa memasak makanan ini, jauh lebih enak, Wu Yi Fan." Kris tertawa geli. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan memotret dirinya kemudian Lay. Lay protes, tapi Kris tetap saja mengambil gambarnya. Kris melihat hasil jepretannya, ia pun memuji fotonya sendiri. " Aigoo, siapa namja ini,keren sekali dia?"

" Sepertinya penyakit narsismu datang lagi Kris." Ucap Lay dengan nada sebal.

" Tapi namja yang satu ini, fiuhh jelek sekali." Lay ingin merampas ponsel Kris, tapi Kris terus menghalanginya, keduanya rebutan ponsel dan mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Lay menindih Kris. " Kau sangat cantik Lay. Saranghae." Kris mencium bibir Lay, ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke sebuah danau kecil dekat rumah sakit. Ia mendorong kursi roda Lay melewati taman yang begitu asri dan tenang, hari itu taman begitu sepi, mungkin karena cuaca sedikit mendung jadi orang-orang tidak pergi ke taman untuk menghindari hujan. Setelah sampai di dekat danau, Lay meminta Kris untuk membantunya berdiri. " Kris maukah kau membantuku berdiri? aku ingin memelukmu." Kris tersenyum mengiyakan, ia membantu Lay berdiri dan membiarkan Lay memeluknya.

" Apa yang membuatmu begitu manja hari ini Lay?" tanya Kris membalas pelukan Lay.

" Aku bahagia berada di sampingmu Kris, saat ini."

" Ada yang ingin kau katakan? sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Lay menghela nafas

" Dulu aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu hubungan kita di depan para member, aku menunggu tapi sebelum semua itu terjadi, kesalahpahamanpun terjadi. Demi menjaga keutuhan EXO aku mengalah, membiarkanmu bersama Tao dan membiarkan mereka membenciku. Menahan rasa sakit ini sendirian Kris."

" Ssstt.. jangan bicara itu lagi, semua sudah berlalu."

" Meskipun aku mencoba melupakannya tapi rasa sakit itu masih ada Kris."

" Lay aku akan membantumu melupakan masa-masa sulit itu, aku janji Lay. Aku akan menjagamu."

" Andai saja kau mengatakan hal itu dari dulu Kris, maafkan aku tapi aku berbohong padamu." Lay menangis. Kris melepas pelukannya ia membuat dirinya dan Lay saling berhadapan tapi tetap memegangi Lay untuk berdiri.

" Apa maksudmu dengan berbohong?"

" Sejak kalian meninggalkanku di ruang koreo beberapa bulan lalu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengingat kalian lagi,untuk segera melupakan kalian. Aku menghindari kalian, melarang manajer memberitahu keberadaanku, agar aku tidak dikasihani oleh kalian. Aku membohongi kalian dengan berpura-pura sudah memaafkan kalian dan berpura-pura baik di depan kalian padahal jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku membenci kalian."

" Apa?" Kris tak percaya dengan ucapan Lay, ia meremas bahu Lay, airmatanya tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

" Aku memang pernah mencintaimu tapi itu dulu Kris, saat ini hatiku telah mati untukmu.. Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi Kris. Aku hanya berpura-pura padamu, semua kata cinta itu palsu. Maafkan aku Kris. Carilah orang yang lebih baik dari aku. AKu tak bisa berpura-pura lagi." Hujanpun turun bersamaan dengan airmata Lay yang tak bisa ia tahan.

" Jadi selama ini aku kau anggap apa? Boneka pajangan? Jawab Lay." Kris membentak Lay, Lay tak bisa menjawab dia menangis, Kris memegang bahu Lay dan menguncang-guncangkannya. " Kau anggap aku apa Lay? Apakah usahaku ini tak ada gunanya dimatamu? Hah? Kau.. benar-benar... aargghh..!"

Kris mendorong Lay hingga Lay jatuh tersungkur, Lay masih terus terisak. Hujan semakin deras, Lay basah kuyup begitu juga Kris.

" Jadi selama ini kau berbohong padaku, kau tidak mencintaiku, kenapa kau melakukan ini Lay?kenapa?" Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang Lay katakan. "Saat kau bercinta denganku, kau anggap aku apa? pemuas nafsumu? iya, itukah maksudmu? KATAKAN..!" Kris membentak Lay, Lay tidak menjawab, ia hanya terisak, menahan sakit di kakinya juga dadanya.

" Baiklah jika ini yang kau mau, mulai sekarang jauhi aku dan jangan sekali-kali menunjukkan wajahmu di depan para member. Kau munafik Lay."

" Maafkan aku Kris." Lay merangkak memeluk kaki Kris tapi Kris menghempaskannya. Lay kembali tersungkur. Ia masih terisak.

" Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah melakukan hal ini padaku." Kris mencengkram lengan Lay," Sakit Kris, lepaskan." Lay merintih kesakitan karena perbuatan Kris. Kris tak menghentikan perbuatannya, justru semakin kuat cengkramannya,ia menyeret Lay ke sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan menghempaskannya disana. " Kris apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Lay ketakutan, Kris tak menjawab ia merobek kemeja Lay dan mencium Lay dengan ganas. Lay menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri mencoba melepaskan ciuman Kris.

" Kris jangan, aku mohon, Kris.." Lay memohon pada Kris tapi Kris tak mengindahkannya. Kris mencoba melepas celana Lay tapi kemudian, seseorang menariknya dan menghajarnya. Namja itu adalah Jae Kyung, ia menjauhkan Kris dari Lay yang masih menangis ketakutan. Jae Kyung menghajar Kris hingga sudut bibir Kris terluka, Kris yang tak terima kemudian membalasnya, terjadi baku hantam antara Jae Kyung dan Kris, hingga teriakan Lay menghentikan Jae Kyung yang sudah dalam mengunci posisi Kris dan bersiap menghajarnya. " Hyung jangan.." Jae Kyung menoleh ke arah Lay dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

" Jangan coba-coba kau lakukan itu lagi, kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu." Ancam Jae Kyung. Jae Kyung meninggalkan Kris yang terluka dan kemudian menolong Lay. Kris pun segera bangkit dan mengusap darah yang mengalir di bibirnya, ia meninggalkan Jae Kyung dan Lay untuk kembali ke dorm.

" Lay kau tidak apa-apa." Jae Kyung memeriksa keadaan Lay, cukup mengenaskan, kemejanya robek, celananya juga, kondisi tubuhnya basah kuyup dan ada sedikit luka di kakinya, bekas karena di seret Kris. Jae Kyung menggendong Lay ala bridal style dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di dalam mobil Jae Kyung melepas pakaian Lay dan menutupinya dengan jaketnya,jujur ia tergoda melihat tubuh Lay, tapi kemudian ia menepis pikiran kotornya. Jae Kyung beralih mengobati luka yang dialami Lay. Lay tidak bicara sepatah kata pun, ia memang sudah tidak terisak seperti tadi tapi airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir.

" Kalian kenapa? Tadi saat kalian pergi sepertinya kalian baik-baik saja, kenapa Kris seperti orang kesetanan seperti itu." Lay hanya menggeleng. Jae Kyung mendekati Lay dan memeluknya, Lay tak keberatan, ia kembali terisak di dada Jae Kyung.

" Kita kembali ke rumah sakit, kau harus segera mendapat perawatan."

" A-a-aku tidak mau pulang, bawa aku pergi, aku tidak mau melihat orang tuaku melihat keadaanku seperti ini. Aku mohon."

" Baiklah, kita ke apartemenku saja, dekat dari sini, nanti aku akan menelpon orang tuamu dan memberitahu mereka." Jae Kyung melepas pelukannya dan melajukan mobilnya ke arah apartemennya. Selama perjalanan Lay tertidur, sepertinya ia kelelahan karena menangis. Setelah sampai di basement apartemennya Jae Kyung menggendong Lay menuju tempat tinggalnya di lantai 10, segera ia membuka pintu dan membawa Lay ke kamarnya. Jae Kyung membaringkan Lay di bed dan menyelimutinya, ia menelpon orang tua Lay dan meminta izin pada mereka.

Jae Kyung duduk dekat disamping Lay, ia mengelus kepala Lay. " Kau tidak pantas disakiti oleh siapapun Lay, aku akan menjagamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu." Jae Kyung mencium Lay dan memutuskan membaringkan dirinya di sofa.

**E**

**X**

**O**

**At dorm..**

Kris kembali ke dorm dengan keadaan berantakan, ia masuk tanpa menyapa para member yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

" Kris hyung sudah pulang, bagaimana kencanmu dengan Lay hyung?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kris tapi tidak dihiraukan. Kris langsung ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya.

" Kris hyung kenapa? Masuk-masuk langsung membanting pintu."

" Arrrgghhh...!" suara teriakan Kris terdengar hingga di ruang tengah, membuat para member terkejut dan berlari ke kamarnya.

" KRIS...!" Suho menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kris yang dikunci. " KRIS.. BUKA PINTUNYA..." tak berapa lama kemudian pintu kamar Kris terbuka, Suho masuk terlebih dahulu dan melihat keadaan kamar Kris yang berantakan.

" Kris hyung kau kenapa? Kamarmu seperti kapal pecah, wajahmu hyung juga memar, kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol panik.

" Mulai hari ini jangan ada yang menemui Lay."

" Ada apa dengan Lay?" tanya Luhan gusar.

" Dia itu pembohong, dia membohongi kita semua dengan sikap yang seolah-olah sudah memaafkan kita, dia membenci kita."

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Dia membenci kita tapi dia berpura-pura baik pada kita, dia membenci kita sejak kita meninggalkanya ddi ruang koreo beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia memutuskan untuk menjauhi kita dan membenci kita, dan kalian tahu, selama ini aku hanya di anggap boneka pajangan untuk Lay, begitu juga dengan Luhan, dia tidak pernah memaafkan kita. Dia pinta berpura-pura karena dia drama queen, dia munafik dan juga pembohong besar."

" Lay tidak mungkin seperti itu.."

" Kau tidak percaya? Tanyakan saja padanya. Pasti dia akan menjawab hal yang sama sepertiku. "

" Lay tidak mungkin seperti itu. Aku akan menemuinya sekarang dan meminta penjelasannya."

" Luhan hyung jangan sekarang." Larang Sehun sambil mencekal tangannya.

" Kenapa? Biarkan aku mendapat penjelasan dari Lay."

" Hujan deras dan sedikit badai di luar, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Ku mohon." Pinta Sehun memelas, akhirnya Luhan menuruti kata-kata Sehun, beberapa member mencoba menenangkan Kris dan member lain melanjutkan aktifitasnya sedangkan Luhan, pikirannya tak tenang karena memikirkan Lay, ia mencoba menghubungi Lay tapi tidak diangkat. ' Lay kau dimana? Aku butuh penjelasanmu..' bathin Luhan.

**E**

**X**

**O**

**At late night in Jae Kyung apartement..**

" Eungghh.." Lay terbangun, ia memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit sakit. Lay mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan melihat Jae Kyung yang tertidur di sofa.

" Hyung.." Lay menatap Jae Kyung sendu. 'Kenapa kau harus mencintaiku, masih banyak yeoja atau namja yang lebih pantas untukmu hyung. Aku tidak pantas untukmu.' Airmatanya lolos lagi, Lay buru-buru mengusapnya. Jae Kyung menggeliat kemudian ia terbangun. "Lay kau sudah bangun?"

" I-iya hyung.."

" Jam berapa ini?" Jae Kyung melihat arlojinya, "OMO sudah tengah malam tapi kau belum minum obat. Aku belikan obat dulu ya, kau tunggu disini."

" Jangan hyung, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa kok, kau tenang saja, hanya saja maukah kau meminjamkan baju untukku, aku tidak nyaman jika bertelanjang begini." Jae Kyung menepuk dahinya.

" Maaf aku lupa, aku ambilkan sebentar ya." Jae Kyung berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil piyama untuk Lay. "Pakailah, aku akan memasak bubur untukmu." Jae Kyung menyerahkan piyama itu dan segera pergi kedapur untuk memasak bubur.

" Terima kasih hyung." Kemudian Lay memakai piyama itu.

30 menit kemudian, Jae Kyung kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi bubur dan susu.

" Makan dulu Lay, kau pasti lapar sejak tadi sore belum makan." Jae Kyung meletakkan naampan di meja nakas, "Mau aku suapi?" Lay mengangguk, Jae Kyung mengambil bubur buatannya dan menyuapi Lay.

" Bolehkan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu? Kalau kau tidak mau jawab tidak apa-apa." Lay menggeleng, ia tidak mau menjawab, sepertinya ia ingin menyimpan masalah itu sendiri. " Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya, tapi jika kau ada masalah jangan kau simpan sendiri. Besok kita harus kembali ke rumah sakit, untuk memeriksa lukamu."

" Heum.." Jae Kyung menyuapi Lay hingga buburnya habis. Ia mengusap bibir Lay dengan ibu jarinya. Lay terkejut dengan perlakuan Jae Kyung tapi ia tak berkata apapun. Jae Kyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lay, kemudian ia mencium bibir Lay. Lay terbelalak karena ia mendapat ciuman dari Jae Kyung. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jae Kyung melepas ciumannya.

" Maaf Lay, aku kelepasan, maaf, aku keluar saja, kau lanjutkan istirahatmu. Aku akan tidur di luar, jika kau butuh apa-apa panggil aku saja ne.." Jae Kyung berdiri dan akan keluar tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Lay.

" Jangan kemana-mana, temani aku disini hyung, aku membutuhkanmu." Pinta Lay. Jae Kyung menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Lay menunduk, seperti menahan tangis. "Jangan pergi, aku mohon." Jae Kyung mendekati Lay dan memeluknya.

" Aku tidak akan pergi, aku disini Lay." Jae Kyung mendekap erat Lay, ia mencium puncak kepala Lay. Lay terisak di dada Jae Kyung. ' Andai kau tahu yang sebenarnya hyung.' Bathin Lay. Jae Kyung berbaring di samping Lay, Lay sudah tertidur pulas beberapa saat setelah memeluk Jae Kyung. ' Aku akan menjagamu Lay. Tidurlah Lay." Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka tertidur.

**E**

**X**

**O**

**At dorm..**

Kris tak bisa memejamkan matanya, ia menggeliat tak tenang.

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini Lay, apa salahku?" Kris mencengkram dadanya menahan sakit.

" Kris.." panggil Luhan, Kris hanya menoleh tapi tak bangun, Luhan pun menghampirinya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

" Bukankah sudah ku jelaskan kalau dia hanya membohongi kita. Dia berpura-pura di depan kita Lu."

" Kau yakin dia berkata dari dalam hatinya? Lay tidak pintar berbohong Kris, kenapa kau langsung percaya begitu saja. Dia membuat kita menjauhinya 2 kali, aku juga sempat berpikir, pasti ada alasan dibalik sikap Lay yang kau anggap telah membohongi kita."

" Tapi Lu.."

" Kris, tanyakan pada hatimu. Apakah menurutmu Lay berbohong atau tidak? Besok aku akan menemuinya,meminta penjelasan darinya." Luhan menepuk bahu Kris dan meninggalkan Kris tak lama setelahnya. Kris terdiam, ia mencerna kata-kata Luhan, ia pun berniat mencari tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Lay.

**E**

**X**

**O**

**At Morning in Jae Kyung apartement**

Lay membuka terlebih dahulu, tapi ia tak bisa bergerak karena di dekap oleh Jae Kyung. 'Pelukanmu tak sehangat pelukan Kris.' Gumam Lay. Gerakan Lay mengusik Jae Kyung, ia pun segera membuka matanya.

" Pagi Lay, kau sudah bangun? Kenapa aku merasa kau selalu bangun lebih dulu dari aku?"

" Kebetulan saja hyung." Jae Kyung melonggarkan pelukannya.

" Kau manis saat tertidur."

" Kau merayuku hyung?"

" Tidak Lay, kau benar-benar cantik saat tidur." Jae Kyung mengelus pucuk kepala Lay. " Jja, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan, setelah itu kita kembali ke rumah sakit, ada jadwal terapi hari dan kau tidak boleh membolos." Lay mengangguk. Setelah sarapan mereka kembali ke rumah sakit.

Luhan datang berkunjung setelah beberapa hari sibuk karena jadwal yang padat dengan EXO, ia membawa cake kesukaan Lay.

" Pagi semua, hai Lay aku membawakan cake kesukaanmu." Lay memandang Luhan tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Lay sudah bersiap-siap untuk latihan.

" Kau datang sendiri Lu..? kebetulan sekali.." sapa Jae Kyung.

" Iya,baru hari ini aku free jadi aku bisa mengunjungi Lay. Kebetulan bagaimana?"

" Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Lay datar.

" Aku mencemaskanmu. Beberapa hari ini aku tidak mengunjungimu membuatku rindu padamu Lay"

" Aku tidak menyuruhmu mencemaskanku kan?"

" Lay, jangan begitu Luhan begini karena dia menyayangimu. Lagipula aku tidak bisa menemanimu fisioterapi, aku ada pasien. Jadi kebetulan Luhan disini, ia akan menemanimu."

" Aku bisa sendiri."

" Tidak, aku tidak mengizinkannya. Luhan bawa Lay pergi, pastikan dia latihan dan jangan melebihi batas."

" Kalau begitu ayo kita latihan." Luhan mendorong kursi roda Lay. Luhan membawa Lay menjalani sesi fisioterapinya. Luhan menunggunya latihan hingga selesai.

Setelah latihan, Luhan mengajak Lay ke taman. " Anginnya enak, iya kan?"

" Mau jalan-jalan kemana? Aku ingin istirahat Lu, setelah itu pulanglah."

" Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka aku disini?"

" Aku lelah dan aku ingin istirahat."

" Sebelum aku pergi jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Benarkah kemarin kau mengatakan pada Kris kalau kau membohongi kami semua tentang perasaanmu pada kami?"

" Bagaimana jika iya, apa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

" Kau tidak pandai berbohong Lay, aku tahu itu. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

" Tidak ada apa-apa." Lay menahan tangisnya.

" Jika kau ada masalah, ceritakan padaku. Apakah kau benar-benar membenciku? Membenci kami?"

" Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Lu, kau tidak perlu bertanya padaku."

" Kau putus dengan Kris dan mengatakan kalau kau tidak mencintainya lagi? Bukankah kau sangat mencintai dia, bukankah kalian berjuang sampai sejauh ini tapi kenapa kau bilang kau tidak mencintainya?"

" Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, jika waktunya tiba-aku akan mengatakannya padamu, tapi bukan saat ini."

" Jawab aku apakah kau membenciku? Membenci EXO?" Lay hanya diam, ia menahan tangisnya, tanpa dijawab pun Luhan sudah tahu jawabannya, ia hanya belum tahu alasan Lay melakukan semua ini.

" Lu, tolong jauhi aku untuk beberapa waktu. Berikan aku waktu, selama tenggang waktu itu, aku mohon jangan temui aku. Biarkan aku menanggung semua masalah ini. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan kalian semua." Luhan menghela nafas, ia tak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya.

" Baiklah sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabanmu, sekarang aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke kamar." Luhan mendorong kursi roda Lay kembali ke kamarnya.

Kris pergi kerumah sakit dengan membawa bunga. Ia ingin minta maaf pada Lay atas perlakuan kasarnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Luhan, ia mengerti bahwa Lay tak mungkin bersikap seperti itu,ia ingin tahu alasan Lay mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Kris sampai di depan pintu ruang perawatan, ia tak masuk karena mendengar Jae Kyung dan Lay sedang berbicara.

" Hyung terima kasih sudah menjagaku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterima kasih padamu."

" Latihan dengan rajin agar kau cepat bisa berjalan, sejauh ini kau sudah menunjukan perkembangan yang luar biasa."

" Hyung saranghae.."

" Lay.. kau bicara apa?"

" Saranghae hyung.. Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

" Kepalamu terbentur batu atau kenapa? Bicaramu kacau begitu."

" Sungguh hyung.. Aku menyukaimu. Benar-benar menyukaimu."

" Lay, kau terpaksa mengatakan hal ini untuk membuatku senangkan? Jangan bercanda, istirahatlah. Aku harus pergi, ada pasien menungguku."

" Hyung tunggu.." Lay menarik tangan Jae Kyung dan mencium tepat dibibirnya. Hal itu membuat Jae Kyung terkejut, lama kelamaan ia membalas ciuman Lay. Kris tak menyangka kalau akan Lay mencium Jae Kyung, ia hanya bisa menitihkan airmata terkejutnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas,ia berjalan setengah melamun, hingga seseorang yang bertabrakan dengannya pun ia abaikan, pandangannya kosong. Kris menyendiri di tangga rumah sakit. Ia meluapkan semua kesedihannya

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Lay melepas ciumannya begitu juga dengan Jae Kyung.

" Lay apakah kau benar-benar menyukaiku? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris? Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya?"

" Kris adalah masa lalu ku hyung, kau adalah masa depanku, tolong jangan bertanya lagi, saat ini hanya kau yang aku cintai. Perasaan ini muncul begitu saja dan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan."

" Aku juga mencintaimu Lay. Aku janji, aku akan menjagamu dan tidak akan membuatmu menangis. Aku janji." Jae Kyung memeluk Lay erat. Diluar seorang namja tersenyum dalam tangisannya. Bukan Kris tapi Moo Young. Ia menghampiri kamar Lay setelah melihat Kris pergi dari kamar itu. " Jika kau bahagia, maka aku juga hyung, meskipun sebenarnya hatiku hancur." Tak lama setelahnya ia juga pergi dari kamar Lay.

" Kau benar-benar ingin melupakanku Lay? kenapa Lay? apa salahku?" Kris memijat dahinya, kepalanya sangat sakit belum juga dadanya terasa sesak. "Jika itu maumu, akan aku kabulkan Lay." Kris pasrah akan nasib cintanya dengan Lay, rasa cintanya terlalu besar untuk Lay sehingga dia merelakan Lay untuk Jae Kyung.

**E**

**X**

**O**

**At dorm..**

Kris berjalan lunglai saat masuk dorm, ia tak menyapa Luhan yang sedang menonton TV.

" Kris bagaimana? Apakah kau bertemu Lay? Kris.." panggil Luhan tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia segera menyusul Kris dikamarnya.

" Kris.." Luhan melihat Kris tertunduk lesu, sedikit terisak kemudian Kris menghapus airmatanya. "Kris, kau baik-baik saja?"

" Dia sudah memilih Lu, dia memilih Jae Kyung, aku melihatnya berciuman, aku melihat Lay mengungkapkan perasaannya. Itulah alasannya ia menjauhiku karena ia ingin bersama dengan Jae Kyung."

" Benarkah? Lay tidak mungkin seperti itu."

" Tapi aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Merek berciuman. Hatiku sakit Lu. Sesak sekali." Kris mencengkramm dadanya. Luhan tak bisa berkata-kata, ia merangkul Kris mencoba menenangkan namja tampan itu. Dari luar Tao mendengarkan semua pembicaraan Kris dan Luhan. " Benarkah Lay gege seperti itu? Aku akan cari tahu." Katanya sambil berlalu.

**E**

**X**

**O**

TBC...

Mind To Review, mohon koreksi jika ada kesalahan.**Update Kilat, gak sempet edit, maaf jika banyak typos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title [ Let Me Love You ]**

**Author [ Takii_Yuuki ]**

**Genre [****Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**,** Yaoi – Shounen-Ai, Friendship**** ]**

**Main Cast [ Lay EXO]**

**Other Cast : All EXO Member**

**Han Jae Kyung [ OC ]**

**Kim Moo Young [ OC ]**

**Rating [T to M]**

**Length [****sequel /chaptered****]**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMEnt, saya hanya pinjam nama tapi ide cerita ini milik saya pribadi.**

**Warning : Cerita ini ada unsur Boys x boys, jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca. Bukan juga bermaksud menjelekan salah satu character tapi ini semata-mata hanya demi kepentingan cerita. Banyak typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf.**

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**Skip time**

Setelah menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan akhirnya Lay diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit setelah dinyatakan sudah sembuh. Jae Kyung meminta izin orang tua Lay untuk mengajak Lay tinggal dengannya karena dengan begitu ia bisa mengawasi Lay. Orang tua Lay juga harus kembali ke China, mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka disana. Akhirnya Lay tinggal dengan Jae Kyung dan Moo Young di apartement Jae Kyung.

" Hyung sarapan sudah siap." Moo Young memanggil Jae Kyung dan Lay untuk sarapan. Jae Kyung mendorong kursi roda Lay menuju dapur dan mereka sarapan pagi.

" Hari ini hyung libur, jadi hyung akan dirumah bersama Lay. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apakah kau tidak libur?"

" Tidak hyung, kuliahku kan sudah di semester akhir tidak bisa bermalas-malasan lagi. Aku juga belum mengambil izin cuti trainee untuk ujianku besok, hari yang melelahkan."

" Semangat Youngie, kau pasti bisa." Ucap Lay menyemangati Moo Young.

" Heum.. gomawo hyung.." Moo Young melihat jam tangannya, " OMO aku terlambat.. hyung aku berangkat dulu." Moo Young mengambil roti dan langsung pergi.

" Lay, kau ingin kemana? Hari ini aku libur, jadi kalau kau ingin jalan-jalan, aku temani."

" Aku hanya ingin dirumah hyung, aku ingin belajar berjalan, sekarang aku sudah bisa berjalan meskipun masih pelan."

" Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Setelah sarapan mereka memilih untuk dirumah, Jae Kyung membantu Lay yang masih belajar berjalan. Setapak demi setapak Lay melangkah. Ia berjalan tanpa menggunakan tongkat kruk atau pegangan, sedangkan Jae Kyung berada di sampingnya.

" Pelan-pelan Lay, tidak usah dipaksa."

" Tidak apa-apa hyung, lagipula sedikit lagi aku bisa berjalan normal."

" Iya aku percaya tapi jangan terlalu dipaksa nanti kau bisa jatuh." Dan ternyata benar karena terlalu bersemangat Lay kehilangan keseimbangan dan ia pun nyaris terjatuh tapi Jae Kyung dengan sigap menangkapnya. " Apa aku bilang, jika dipaksa kau akan jatuh." Jae Kyung menggendong Lay ala bridal style menuju sofa ruang tamu dan mendudukannya disana.

" Hyung, aku ingin latihan." Rengek Lay.

" Nanti Lay.. jangan membantah. Aku ke dapur dulu membuatkanmu susu, jangan sampai kau menyisakannya seperti kemarin. Mengerti?" Jae Kyung meninggalkan Lay menuju dapur.

**' Kris tidak suka memaksaku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak aku sukai.'** Gumam Lay dalam hati. 10 menit kemudian Jae Kyung membawa susu untuk Lay dan menyodorkannya.

" Minum sampai habis setelah itu istirahat sebentar baru kita latihan lagi." Lay menggeleng.

" Aku tidak suka susu ini hyung, rasanya aneh." Ucap Lay sambil mendorong tangan Jae Kyung untuk menjauhkan susu itu.

" Ini susu untuk memperkuat tulangmu, rasanya memang seperti itu, apa mau aku bantu minum dengan cara lain?" ucapan Jae Kyung membuat Lay bergidik, ia tetap menggeleng. " Baiklah jika itu maumu." Jae Kyung meminum susu itu tapi tidak menelannya melainkan disimpan di mulutnya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lay dan menciumnya, ia membagi susu itu lewat ciumannya. Lay mendorong dada Jae Kyung untuk menjauh tapi Jae Kyung menekan erat kepala Lay dan Lay pun tak bisa berbuat banyak, ia pasrah menerima perlakuan Jae Kyung. Beberapa saat kemudian Jae Kyung melepas ciumannya setelah dirasa susu yang dia minum telah dihabiskan oleh Lay. Nafas Lay terengah-engah, beruntung saat itu ia tidak tersedak.

" Jika kau mau meminum susu itu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi." Jae Kyung mengusap bibir Lay dengan jemarinya dan beranjak dari sofa meninggalkan Lay.

**' Kris..'** Lay menundukkan kepalanya dan menitihkan airmatanya, namun saat mendengar suara Jae Kyung ia segera menghapus airmatanya dan berpura-pura membaca majalah yang baru ia ambil. Jae Kyung kembali dengan membawa cake kesukaan Lay.

" Tadaaa.. lihat apa yang kubawa, rainbow cake ala chef Jae kyung datang."

" Aku sedang tidak ingin makan kue hyung." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke Jae Kyung. Jae Kyung meletakkan kue itu di meja dan membalik badan Lay agar menghadap ke arahnya.

" Maafkan aku, aku melakukan ini semua demi dirimu Lay." Jae Kyung mengambil secuil rainbow cake itu dan menyuapkannya pada Lay. 'Lakukan apapun yang dia minta.'kata-kata itu terngiang di kepala Lay. Dengan terpaksa Lay membuka mulutnya dan memakan rainbow cake itu.

" Bagaimana menurutmu, enak?"

**' Tidak seenak saat aku bersama Kris.'** " Eum enak hyung.. gomawo.."

" Itu tandanya kau memaafkanku?" Lay mengangguk. Jae Kyung tersenyum kemudian memeluk Lay.

" Terima kasih Lay.. Saranghae.."

" N-na-nado hyung." Jawabnya dengan terbata-bata. Jae Kyung melepas pelukannya dan kembali menyuapi Lay. setelah acara 'Jae Kyung menyuapi Lay' mereka memutuskan untuk menonton TV dengan posisi Lay menyandar di dada Jae Kyung dan Jae Kyung berada di belakang Lay. Ia menjadikan dirinya sebagai sandaran tubuh Lay.

" Lay, apa kau bahagia denganku?" tanya Jae Kyung tiba-tiba.

" Maksud hyung apa? Tentu aku bahagia denganmu."

" Benarkah?"

" Iya hyung." Jae Kyung mencium leher Lay dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan." H-h-hyung apa yang eughh kau lakukan?" tanya Lay menahan desahannya.

" Hanya memberi tanda kau itu milikku." Jawab Jae Kyung setelah melepas ciumannya. Bercak merah tertinggal di leher putih Lay. Lay menahan degup jantungnya, ia meremas karpet yang ia duduki saat ini.

" H-H-Hyung, a-aku ingin istirahat di kamar, bolehkah?" tanya Lay sedikit ketakutan, jujur ia sangat takut kali ini karena hanya berdua dengan Jae Kyung, ia belum siap jika disentuh oleh Jae Kyung, ralat ia sebenarnya tidak mau.

" Mau aku antar?"

" T-tidak usah, aku b-bisa sendiri kok." Lay mencoba berdiri sendiri tapi ia terjatuh tepat dipelukan Jae Kyung.

" Lay, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jae Kyung panik. Lay menggeleng. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama hingga Jae Kyung merebahkan Lay di karpet dan Jae Kyung berada diatasnya mendudukinya.(tahu posisinya kan?)** 'Jangan, aku mohon, jangan lakukan.'** Pinta Lay dalam hati. Jae Kyung menatap Lay dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. **'Aku mohon jangan hyung.'** Ingin rasanya Lay berontak tapi **'berikanlah apa yang dia mau dan dia inginkan.'** kata-kata itu muncul lagi. Lay tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia pasrah saat ini. **'Kris..'** Jae Kyung mendekatkan bibirnya dan mencium Lay, ia mulai melucuti pakaian Lay dan saat akan membuka celana Lay.. /Ting tong/ suara bel rumah Jae Kyung berbunyi. Jae Kyung melepaskan ciumannya dan mengurungkan niatnya. " Tunggu disini." Jae Kyung memakai kaosnya kembali dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Lay menghela nafas, ' Terima kasih Tuhan.' Lay bangun dan memakai pakaiannya lagi, ia mencoba berdiri dan berhasil kemudian ia berjalan sambil berpegangan menuju kamar.

Jae Kyung membuka pintu apartemennya dan ternyata seorang kurir membawa surat. Jae Kyung menerimanya dan kembali ke dalam, ia sempat membuka surat itu dan membacanya sebentar. Saat kembali ke dalam ia tak menemukan Lay di sofa, Jae Kyung beralih ke kamarnya, ia melihat Lay meringkuk memunggunginya. Jae Kyung berjalan ke arahnya, ia duduk di sampingnya dan mengelus punggung Lay. " Kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah." Jae Kyung meninggalkan Lay di kamar. Lay membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar pintu di tutup, ia melihat surat yang tergeletak di meja nakas, sepertinya Jae Kyung lupa membawanya. Lay bangun dan mengambil surat itu. Tiba-tiba ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. " OMO.. i-i-ini kan.." Lay menjatuhkan surat itu, ia menangis.** ' Dia melakukan apa saja untukmu, kenapa kau tidak bisa membalasnya?'** Lay menghapus airmatanya kemudian menyusul Jae Kyung.

" Iya, jual saja yang itu, apakah masih kurang?"

"..."

" Ya sudah, jika sudah ada peminatnya tolong bilang padaku."

"..."

" Ok.. aku tunggu."/pip/ Jae Kyung menutup ponselnya.

" Hyung.." Panggil Lay dari pintu kamarnya.

" Lay.." Jae Kyung berlari menghampiri Lay yang berpegangan di pintu. " Lay ada apa?"

" Aku ingin menonton TV denganmu, aku tidak mengantuk agi, tadi aku coba memejamkan mata tapi tidak bisa."

" Aku kira ada apa, ya sudah kita menonton TV saja." Jae Kyung memapah Lay menuju sofa kemudian mereka menonton TV bersama.

30 menit mereka berkutat dalam diam, pikiran mereka melayang tak tentu arah. Lay memikirkan perkataan yang terus terngiang di kepalanya sedangkan Jae Kyung, entahlah dia sendiri bingung apa yang ia pikirkan.

" Hyung.."

" Apa Lay?"

" Maaf.."

" Tentang apa?"

" Tadi, kita belum selesai..."

" Apa?" tanya Jae Kyung bingung.

" A-a-ayo kita.." ucap Lay terputus.

" Ayo apa?"

" Ay-ayo kita lanjutkan, kegiatan kita yang terputus tadi."

" Ha? Lay kau kenapa? Maaf tadi aku kelewatan. Lupakan soal yang tadi. Sekarang kita menonton TV saja. Ok?" ajak Jae Kyung.

" Tapi aku menginginkannya hyung.." Jae Kyung menatap Lay, ia hanya tersenyum.

" Sungguh kau menginginkannya." Lay mengangguk pelan.

" Sentuh aku hyung." Ucap Lay mantap namun dalam hatinya ia menangis, **'Maafkan aku Kris.'** Jae Kyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Lay kemudian menciumnya, cukup lama hingga ia membaringkan Lay seperti tadi.

" Sungguh kau siap?" tanya Jae Kyung menegaskan. Lay mengangguk sambil memejamkan mata.

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**At dorm..**

/Prangg../ Kris menjatuhkan gelas berisi air yang akan dia minum. Tiba-tiba dadanya berdenyut sakit.

" Hyung kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Chen panik, Kris menggeleng, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah pucat. Chen segera mengambil serbet dan membersihkan sisa pecahan gelas itu.

" Ada apa? Aku mendengar suara gelas pecah.." Luhan menghampiri Chen dan Kris.

" Kris hyung menjatuhkan gelasnya, aku rasa dia kelelahan." Jawab Chen sambil membuang peccahan gelas itu.

" Ada apa Kris? Kau baik-baik saja?"

" Lay.."

" Lay, ada apa dengan Lay?"

" Aku tidak tahu. Dadaku tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit."

" Ada apa dengan Lay hyung, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" tanya Chen tak kalah panik, Kris menggeleng, ia tidak tahu.

" Istirahatlah Kris, Chen bawa Kris ke kamarnya. Dia butuh istirahat sepertinya." Chen mengangguk dan membawa Kris ke kamarnya. Luhan menatap punggung Kris, ' Kalian masih saling mencintai kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini?'

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

**Back to Jae Kyung apartement...**

Jae Kyung mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Lay, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu, " Kau belum siap Lay, aku tahu itu." Lay terbelalak, Jae Kyung menjauhkan bibirnya dari teling Lay kemudian bangkit.

" H-Hyung?"

" Aku tahu kau belum siap, jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai kau siap Lay, cinta bukan hanya tentang sex tapi juga saling pengertian antar sesama pasangan, aku tidak mau menyakitimu, aku terlalu mencintaimu Lay." tangis Lay pecah.

'Hyung kau tidak pantas mendapatkan orang sepertiku, kau pantas mendapat orang lain yang lebih baik dariku.' Bathin Lay.

" Lay kau kenapa menangis, ssstt.. diamlah." Jae Kyung mendekap Lay dalam pelukannya. Lay menangis dalam diam. ' Aku tidak bisa membohongimu hyung, kau terlalu baik untukku.' Lay semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

**Flashback On..**

" Aku sedang mempersiapkan diri Youngie.. Lagipula aku masih berhutang budi pada Jae Kyung, aku bingung bagaimana cara membalasnya?"

" Kau ingin tahu caranya?"

" Memang apa Youngie?" Moo Young menghela nafasnya..

" Jadilah kekasih Jae hyung, Jae hyung sangat menyukaimu hyung, dengan membalas perasaannya, kau bisa membalas budi padanya."

" A-apa? J-Jadi kekasih Jae Kyung? T-Tapi.."

" Bukankah kau sedang tidak bersama siapapun hyung? Aku mohon hyung, bahagiakan dia. Hanya dengan cara itu kau bbisa membalas budinya." Moo Young berlutut di depan Lay. Lay terlihat bingung dan serba salah.

" Ingatlah semua hal yang dilakukan Jae hyung, pasti dengan itu kau bisa mencintainya. Aku mohon hyung." Ucap Moo Young dengan nada memohon dan akhirnya tangisnya pecah.

" Jika kau mencintainya kenapa bbukan kau saja yang menjadi kekasihnya, kalian tidak ada hubungan darah, jadi tidak masalah jika kalian bersama."

" Dia tidak mencintaiku hyung, dalam hatinya hanya ada dirimu. Aku hanya ingin melihat dia bahagia, itu saja inginku. Kumohon hyung." Lay hanya terdiam, dalam hatinya dia masih mencintai Kris meskipun saat ini mereka belum menjalin hubungan lagi. Lay mengingat semua hal yyang dilakukan Jae Kyung padanya, saat dia pingsan, kemudian dibawa kerumah sakit, perawatan, operasi hingga terapi, Jae Kyung yang menolong dan memberikan fasilitas itu Cuma-Cuma. Jika dihitung mungkin bisa puluhan bhkan ratusan juta won dan itu tak mungkin bagi Lay untuk membayarnya, tabungan dan semua harta orang tuanya juga tidak mungkin cukup untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit dan perawatannya. Dia ingin membalas kebaikan Jae Kyung tapi tidak pernah terpikirkan jika seperti itu caranya. Hal itu malah akan menyakiti banyak orang, menyakiti Moo Young yang mencintai Jae Kyung, menyakiti dirinya sendiri juga menyakiti Kris, dan Jae Kyung jika Jae Kyung tahu bahwa dia dibohongi.

" Tolong pikirkan baik-baik hyung. Hanya kau yang bisa membahagiakan dia." Moo Young menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Lay, dan kertas itu berisi rincian biaya pengobatan Lay, nyaris mencapai angka 100 juta won. Tubuh Lay bergetar setelah membaca surat itu.

" Kaau tahu hyung, Jae Kyung menjual mobil untuk menutupi kekurangan biaya itu, sepertinya dia akan menjual mobilnya lagi. Tabungannya sudah habis, meskipun itu rumah sakitnya tapi untuk obat dan biaya lainnya dia harus membayar sendiri. Hal ini tidak gratis hyung."

" Ti-tidak mungkin."

" Ya, sepertinya tidak mungkin tapi memang begitulah."

" A-apa yang harus kulakukan?"

" Lakukan apa yang dia inginkan, berikan apapun yang dia mau. Termasuk jika dia ingin menyentuhmu. Taukah kau hyung, dia pernah melihatmu bercinta dengan Kris hyung dan setelah itu Jae Kyung di temukan pingsan di ruangannya, dokter bilang Jae Kyung terkena Maag dan kelelahan. Dia sempat dirawat tapi memaksa untuk pulang."

" A-apa?"

" Kau tidak percaya. Terserah kau saja, jika kau ingin membalas budinya, lakukan seperti yang aku katakan, jika tidak bayar saja semua biaya itu, Selesai semuanya."

" Youngie .."

" Aku melakukan ini untuk kakakku, bukan untuk diriku sendiri." Moo Young menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. Lay sendiri juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia tahu keadaan keluarganya seperti apa, ia bukan Suho leader yang kaya, ia juga bukan Kris ataupun Kyungsoo, ia hanya anak dari keluarga biasa.

" Baik, akan aku lakukan seperti yang kau katakan, tapi berikan aku waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Kris."

**Flashback Off..**

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

Tao berjalan melewati taman saat ia pulang dari belanja, ia mendengarkan mp3 dari handphonenya. Tao menggunakan masker dan topi untuk penyamaran.

" ..that's is overdose.." Tao menyanyikan lagu mereka tiba-tiba ia menghentikan bernyanyinya karena melihat sesuatu yang tak asing untuknya.

" Lay gege, Moo Young, sedang apa mereka? Ini kesempatanku menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Tao berjalan pelan mendekati mereka. Tao duduk membelakangi mereka,karena ia memakai penyamaran, tentu Lay dan Moo Young tidak tahu. Ia berpura-pura mendengarkan mp3 padahal ia mengubahnya menjadi mode perekam.

" Aku sudah menjalankan apa yang kau katakan, tapi aku tidak bisa terus-terusan membohongi Jae Kyung ssi, dia terlalu baik untukku."

**' Membohongi Jae Kyung maksudnya?'**bathin Tao, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah-olah sedang mendengarkan musik.

" Kau tidak boleh mengecewakan dia hyung, hanya dia yang kau cintai. Apakah kau ingin melupakan semua jasa dan budi baiknya kepadamu? tapi kenapa kau membuat para member menjauhimu, bukankah kau ingin menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan Kris hyung saja?"

" Jika hanya dengan Kris, para member akan menyatukanku dengan Kris lagi. Jika semua membenciku, kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

" Aku tidak memaksamu melakukan itu hyung. aku hanya ingin kau bersama Jae Kyung, itu saja."

" Youngie.."

" Hyung, apa kau tahu, Jae Kyung menjual mobilnya untuk menutupi kekurangan biaya perawatanmu. Dia juga masih memiliki tanggungan hutang untuk biaya fisioterapimu, semua biya hampir mencapai 150 won dan dia baru membayar 100 juta masih kurang 50 juta lagi. Entah dia akan menjual apa lagi."

**' Jadi Lay gege membalas budi baik Jae Kyung ssi dengan menjadi kekasihnya.'**

" Jae Kyung mengatakan padaku kalau ia ingin segera bertunangan denganmu, ia juga sudah menceritakan hal itu pada abeoji dan halmoni Han, mereka setuju. Kau tidak boleh menolak hyung."

" Bertunangan?"

" Iya, mungkin dalam beberapa minggu lagi, ia sedang menyiapkan semuanya."

**' Ha, bertunangan, andwee, Kris Ge bagaimana?'**

" T-Tapi aku belum siap."

" Dia hanya mengajakmu bertunangan hyung bukan menikah, santai sajalah. Apakah kalian sudah melakukan itu?"

" Melakukan apa?"

" Melakukan seperti apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kris hyung."

" Tidak, kami tidak melakukannya."

" Tidak? Belum maksudmu? Hyung kau harus melakukannya, dia menahan hasratnya selama ini untuk memilikimu dan kau tidak mau dia sentuh, hyung kau ini."

**' What?/ Youngie keparat, kenapa dia memaksa Lay ge untuk berhubungan dengan Jae Kyung ssi, memangnya siapa dia, awas saja akan ku laporkan pada Kris dan Luhan gege kalau begini caranya.'**

" Tapi Youngie, ia juga belum mau melakukan hal itu. Kami sama-sama belum siap."

" Kau yang belum siap hyung. Lakukan, siap atau tidak siap kau harus melakukannya."

**' WTH.. apa-apaan ini? Memaksa Lay hyung. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam.'** Tao mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia tak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka berdua, terlalu sakit baginya mendengar Lay berkorban untuk membalas perbuatan baik Jae Kyung padahal dalam hatinya ia sangat mencintai Kris. Tao beranjak meninggalkan mereka, ia berlari, ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai dorm.

" Aku harus memberitahu Kris dan Luhan ge tentang hal ini." Ternyata jarak dorm dan taman agak jauh, Tao yang kelelahan berhenti di tengah jalan untuk mengatur nafasnya. Tapi naas, tiba-tiba ada mobil yang menabraknya hingga membuatnya terpelanting. Tao tak sadarkan diri di jalan.

**E**

**X**

**O**

TBC... dengan tidak elitnya.. mau tau kelanjutannya? review ya.. **Update Kilat, gak sempet edit, maaf jika banyak typos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title [ Let Me Love You ]**

**Author [ Takii_Yuuki ]**

**Genre [****Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**,** Yaoi – Shounen-Ai, Friendship**** ]**

**Main Cast [ Lay EXO]**

**Other Cast : All EXO Member**

**Han Jae Kyung [ OC ]**

**Kim Moo Young [ OC ]**

**Rating [T to M]**

**Length [****sequel /chaptered****]**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMEnt, saya hanya pinjam nama tapi ide cerita ini milik saya pribadi.**

**Warning : Cerita ini ada unsur Boys x boys, jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca. Bukan juga bermaksud menjelekan salah satu character tapi ini semata-mata hanya demi kepentingan cerita. Banyak typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf.**

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

Next chapter :

" OMO.." betapa terkejutnya Lay melihat namja yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di bed itu adalah Tao. Airmata Lay tak kuasa mengalir, ia mendekati Tao yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

" ZHANG YIXING..!" Lay kaget dan berbalik. Kris langsung menarik Lay dan melemparnya ke lantai. "Kau sudah gila! Kau ingin membunuh Tao? HAH?Kau ini manusia atau bukan?" Lay menangis, ia menggeleng, tubuhnya bergetar.

**E**

**X**

**O**

" Cukup Lay, aku malah berharap Kau yang ada disini menggantikan Tao, kau yang lebih pantas menerimanya." Lay terbelalak begitu juga Baekhyun.

**E**

**X**

**O**

" Lay.." Jae Kyung mendorong Kris dan menolong Lay. Jae Kyung membalikkan tubuh Lay, kepala Lay berlumuran darah. Jae Kyung menangis sambil memelluk Lay, ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Lay tapi Lay tak juga sadar " Andwee..Lay..! Lay..!"

**E**

**X**

**O**

" Pilihannya hanya 1 hyung, Lay hyung meninggal tapi Tao selamat atau sebaliknya."

**E**

**X**

**O**

" Kau percaya Lay melakukan itu? Berapa kali aku bilang pada kalian, Lay membohongi kita 2kali agar kita menjauhinya dan kita percaya. Pasti ada alasan kenapa dia melakukan itu, hanya saja aku belum menemukan jawaban atas alasan Lay melakuan semua ini." Luhan meninggalkan kamar Tao dan pergi ke ICU. Luhan hanya dapat melihat Lay dari luar.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Dokter Yihan sedang mengusahakannya Lay, kau tenang saja." Lay memikirkan kata-kata Kris,**'****aku malah berharap Kau yang ada disini menggantikan Tao, kau yang lebih pantas menerimanya'**. Lay menatap Jae Kyung dan Luhan sendu, ' Jika itu yang diinginkan Kris, maka akan aku lakukan.'

**E**

**X**

**O**

" Apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini? Ini sangat berbahaya untukmu. Kau bisa mati Lay jika kau melakukannya."

" Aku lebih memilih mati daripada melihat Tao yang mati. Ini semua salahku, jadi aku harus membayarnya."

**E**

**X**

**O**

" Terima kasih Eomma, sudah melahirkanku ke dunia ini dan menjadi ibu yang sangat penyayang untukku, terima kasih Appa, sudah menjadi Appa yang luar biasa untukku."

**E**

**X**

**O**

" Hyung ireona.. hyung.."

" Eunghh.. apa Baek, aku masih mengantuk."

" Tao sudah dioperasi dan operasinya berhasil."

**E**

**X**

**O**

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau seperti memanggil namaku tapi air mataku membuatku tak jelas melihatmu. Kau tahu betapa sesaknya dada ini. Walapun kurobek jantungku dan mencungkil telingaku. Sekali saja, sekali saja. Kau tak akan mengerti keputusasaanku."

" Andwee.. andwee.." Moo Young mendobrak pintu itu tapi tak bisa. Lay sudah berdiri diatas pagar dan dia melompat dari pagar, ia menceburkan diri di air kolam yang dingin. " Andweeeeeee...hyung... Andweeeeeeee..!" Moo Young mencoba meraih Lay tapi tak berhasil.

**E**

**X**

**O**

" LAY GE..!" ucap Tao tiba-tiba saat bangun dari komanya. Keringatnya bercucuran, Kris dan beberapa member terkejut dengan teriakan Tao.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Mau tau kelanjutannya? review ya..kalau yang review ada 5 aja, update kilat kalau belum ada ya agak lama updatenya, REVIEW KALIAN MENENTUKAN DEATH CHARA ATAU HAPPY ENDING...** 2 Chapter Terakhir..!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title [ Let Me Love You ]**

**Author [ Takii_Yuuki ]**

**Genre [****Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**,** Yaoi – Shounen-Ai, Friendship**** ]**

**Main Cast [ Lay EXO]**

**Other Cast : All EXO Member**

**Han Jae Kyung [ OC ]**

**Kim Moo Young [ OC ]**

**Rating [T to M]**

**Length [****sequel /chaptered****]**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMEnt, saya hanya pinjam nama tapi ide cerita ini milik saya pribadi.**

**Warning : Cerita ini ada unsur Boys x boys, jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca. Bukan juga bermaksud menjelekan salah satu character tapi ini semata-mata hanya demi kepentingan cerita. Banyak typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf.**

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

Orang-orang mengerubungi Tao yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Tak lama kemudian ambulance datang lalu ia dibawa ke rumah sakit. Di dalam ambulance petugas berusaha menyadarkan Tao tapi tidak berhasil. Luka di kepalanya cukup parah. Petugas memasang masker oksigen pada Tao, tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Tao langsung dibawa ke ICU dan segera melakukan tindakan operasi.

Kris dan Suho bergegas datang setelah mendapat telepon dari Rumah Sakit, mereka hanya berdua karena member lain masih ada acara. Setelah sampai rumah sakit mereka berdua segera mencarinya. Kris dan Suho tampak terpukul melihat Tao yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri kondisinya tampak memprihatinkan. Dokter mengatakan pada mereka saat Tao tertabrak mobil, hatinya luka parah. Tao hanya bisa bertahan kalau ia mendapatkan transplantasi hati. Rumah sakit sudah mencari donor untuk Tao tapi belum menemukan yang cocok, Jika Tao terus seperti ini, dia akan segera meninggal jadi Kris dan Suho berpacu dengan waktu untuk menemukan donor hati secepat mungkin.

" Kenapa bisa seperti ini, bukankah tadi dia bilang ingin keluar mencari ipod baru, kenapa sekarang kita disini?" ucap Suho frustasi.

" Jangan khawatir Tao pasti selamat, dokter sudah mencarikan donor hati untuk Tao." Kris menenangkan Suho. Suho menangis di depan Kris, Kris memeluk Suho untuk menenangkannya.

Kris dan Suho menunggui di kursi tunggu sambil menunggu member yang lain datang. Kris membeli minum untuk Suho.

" Ini semua karena Lay."

" Lay, maksudmu apa Kris?"

" Sebelum kecelakaan Tao sempat mengirim pesan padaku, ia bertemu Lay dan Moo Young, aku membalas pesannya tapi dia tidak membalas lagi."

" Tapi bukan berarti Lay penyebab kecelakaan Tao, Kris"

" Dia membohongi kita semua tentang perasaanya pada kita, ia menyimpan benci pada kita, terutama pada Tao. Dan dia memilih namja yang lebih kaya daripada aku yang sudah berkorban untuknya."

" Kris.."

" Jangan menghubungi dia apalagi bicara tentangnya di depanku, jangan beritahu keadaan Tao padanya."Suho tak bisa melawan omongan Kris, Kris sudah terlanjur sakit hati pada Lay, jadi percuma dia membela Lay, tetap saja Kris sudah membencinya. Mengenai pesan Tao, sebenarnya pesan itu terkirim sebelum selesai Tao mengetiknya. Kris mengira kalau Lay lah penyebab kecelakaan itu, oleh karena itu dia melarang semua member termasuk Luhan dan manajer untuk menghubungi Lay.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Jae Kyung mengajak Lay makan malam romantis di restaurant favorit Jae Kyung, restaurant itu sengaja di booking Jae Kyung hanya untuk mereka berdua. Alunan musik romantis mengiringi mereka candle light dinner.

" Bagaimana menurutmu? Restaurant ini sengaja aku booking untuk kita berdua."

" Sangat menarik hyung, tapi apa tidak berlebihan? Menurutku ini terlalu berlebihan."

" Tidak ada yang berlebihan untukmu Lay." /plok-plok/ Jae Kyung menepuk kedua tangannya memanggil pelayan. Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka membawa nampan berisi sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam ke hadapan mereka.

" Eum terima kasih Youngie.."

" With pleasure hyung.." Pelayan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Moo Young.

" Youngie, kau.. hyung apa ini?" Lay terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi, ia melihat Moo Young yang berdiri di belakang Jae Kyung dan beralih ke Jae Kyung yang sudah berada di depannya dengan posisi berjongkok.

" Lay mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu tapi maukah kau menikah denganku? Kita tidak akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini tapi kita akan bertunangan dulu. Bagaimana apakah kau mau menerimaku?" Tanya Jae Kyung sambil menyodorkan kotak berisi cincin ke hadapan Lay. Lay menjadi salah tingkah, ia bingung dengan semua yang sedang terjadi. Ia melihat Moo Young dan Moo Young memberikan tatapan terima-saja-lamaran-JaeKyung-demi-kebaikanmu-hyung.

Lay tak punya pilihan lain, ia mengangguk menerima lamaran Jae Kyung. Jae Kyung tersenyum bahagia dan memasangkan cincin itu dijari manis Lay. Jae Kyung memeluk erat Lay, "Terima kasih Lay, aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu." Lay melihat airmata Moo Young menetes dan Moo young segera menghapusnya. Jae Kyung beralih ke Moo Young dan memeluknya, "Lay menerimaku, Lay menerimaku Youngie, kau akan segera mendapat dapat kakak ipar."

" Iya hyung, aku juga bahagia dengan hal ini." Moo Young melepaskan pelukan Jae Kyung dan gantian memeluk Lay, " Akhirnya kau menjadi calon kakak iparku, aku sangat bahagia hyung." Ucap Moo Young dengan suara agak keras, "Terima kasih kau sudah menerimanya hyung." Ucapan Moo Young kali ini pelan, ia setengah berbisik agar Jae Kyung tidak mendengarnya. Setelah itu Moo Young melepaskan pelukannya. Sedangkan Lay, ia merasa tekanannya semakin kuat, entah berapa lama lagi ia akan bertahan. Ia tak bisa terus-terusan membohongi Jae Kyung yang sangat baik untuknya tapi ia juga tak tahu bagaimana cara membayar semua yang sudah Jae Kyung lakukan menangis dalam senyumannya.

Perkataan Moo Young tentang rencana Jae Kyung akan melamar Lay benar-benar menjadi kenyataan, Jae Kyung melamar Lay dan setelah lamaran di restaurant itu Jae Kyung meminta izin orang tua Lay. Lay tak bisa berbuat apa mengingat budi baik Jae Kyung kepadanya, ia pasrah menerima pertunangan itu.

" Lay kita ke rumah sakit sebentar ya, aku ada urusan dengan kepala bagian Kandungan. Setelah itu kita pergi ke butik memilih baju untuk pertunangan kita nanti."

" Iya hyung." Jae Kyung melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Jae Kyung lebih dulu menemui kepala bagian kandungan dan Lay memilih jalan-jalan sekitar rumah sakit. Saat ia melewati lorong kamar yang dia tempati dulu,ia melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar no.208 samping kamarnya. Lay mencoba memanggilnya tapi di urungkan. Setelah Baekhyun tak kelihatan, ia berjalan menuju kamar 208 dan melihat pasien yang ada di dalam situ.

" OMO.." betapa terkejutnya Lay melihat namja yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di bed itu adalah Tao. Airmata Lay tak kuasa mengalir, ia mendekati Tao yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

" T-Tao kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi denganmu." Lay mengulurkan tangan ke wajah Tao. Kris masuk dan mengira Lay akan mencabut selang oksigen Tao.

" ZHANG YIXING..!" Lay kaget dan berbalik. Kris langsung menarik Lay dan melemparnya ke lantai. "Kau sudah gila! Kau ingin membunuh Tao? HAH?Kau ini manusia atau bukan?" Lay menangis, ia menggeleng, tubuhnya bergetar.

" A-aku t-t-tidak melakukan apa-apa Kris, sungguh.."

" Apa kau kira aku akan percaya padamu, setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku dan member yang lain? HAH? PERGI! Atau aku yang akan membunuhmu." Kris mengusir Lay tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun masuk.

" Hyung cukup.." Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Lay dan membantunya berdiri. "Kris hyung cukup, aku mohon, Tao sedang sakit, tidak bisakah kau menahan amarahmu."

" Dia ingin membunuh Tao,dia ingin mencabut selang oksigen Tao." Tunjuk Kris pada Lay. Lay menggeleng, Baekhyun menatap Lay dengan tatapan percaya tidak percaya tapi ia mencoba menyakinkan bahwa Lay tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

" A-aku tidak melakukannya Baek, sungguh aku bersumpah."

" Kau bilang kau membenci semua member, kau pasti senang kan melihat Tao terbaring di disini, KAU PUAS KAN ZHANG YIXING..!"

" Hyung jangan berteriak, ini rumah sakit."

" Aku tidak melakukan hal yang kau tuduhkan Kris.." Lay terisak, ia mencoba menjelaskan pada Kris tapi Kris sepertinya sudah menutup telinga dan hatinya.

" Cukup Lay, gara-gara kau Tao mengalami kecelakaan dan ia membutuhkan donor hati tapi sampai sekarang dia belum mendapatkannya, dan kau tahu jika Tao tidak mendapatkan donor hati ia akan meninggal, PUAS KAU..HAH.. aku malah berharap kau yang ada disini menggantikan Tao, kau yang lebih pantas menerimanya." Lay terbelalak begitu juga Baekhyun.

" Hyung, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, Kalian ini kenapa? Dulu kita kompak, kita rukun, tapi kesalahapahaman memisahkan kita lalu setelah semua sudah diluruskan, kita kembali bermasalah, sebenarnya ada apa hyung?" Baekhyun mulai menangis.

" Tanyakan pada orang yang mengaku sebagai Umma kalian ini, si munafik yang berkedok malaikat."

" Ada apa ini?" Jae Kyung masuk setelah mendengar keributan di kamar Tao.

" Oh, kekasih Zhang Yixing datang rupanya, tanyakan pada kekasihmu ini apa yang dia lakukan pada Tao. JAWAB LAY...! Kau ingin membunuh Tao kan, iya kan Zhang Yixing.." Kris membentak Lay. Lay menggeleng ketakutan.

" Jangan ribut disini, kau lihat Tao belum sadar. Jangan membuat keributan di kamar pasien." Jae Kyung menarik Kris keluar dari kamar Tao menuju taman dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun juga Lay.

" Lepasss..!" Kris melepas cengkraman tangan Jae Kyung.

" Kau gila Kris, kenapa kau membentak Lay, ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak berhak membentaknya Kris. Lay tidak seperti yang kau katakan. Hati Lay begitu suci tidak mungkin dia melakukannya."

" Kau sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Zhang Yixing rupanya, apakah kalian sudah bercinta? Apakah dia dapat memuaskanmu?" Jae Kyung menarik kerah baju Kris dan mencengkramnya.

" Hyung.. hentikan.. Hyung...!" Lay berteriak pada mereka berdua (Kris-JaeKyung) tapi kali ini Jae Kyung mengacuhkannya.

" Jaga mulutmu Kris, aku sangat menghormati Lay, aku tidak akan menyentuhnya sebelum kami menikah nanti."

" Aku sudah pernah bercinta dengannya, dia sangat wow.. not bad untuk seorang bit**... pemula."

/ duaghh/

" Hyung..!" Jae Kyung menghajar Kris hingga Kris tersungkur, sudut bibirnya berdarah. Kris tersenyum remeh.

" Hanya itu kemampuanmu. Lawan aku, kita lihat seberapa besar kemampuanmu" Kris bangkit dan membalas Jae Kyung. Lay melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun dan berlari kearah JaeKyung dan Kris yang sedang berkelahi. " Hyung jangan pergi.." Baekhyun mencoba mengejar Lay tapi dia tersandung batu dan terjatuh. " Ouchhh kakiku.." Kaki Baekhyun terkilir. Lay mencoba memisahkan mereka berdua dengan memegang lengan Jae Kyung tapi tak sengaja Jae Kyung malah mendorong Lay hingga ia jatuh tersungkur dan kepalanya membentur batu yang cukup besar. /dug/ Lay langsung tak sadarkan diri setelah kepalanya membentur batu.

" Lay..!" Jae Kyung mendorong Kris dan menolong Lay. Jae Kyung membalikkan tubuh Lay, kepala Lay berlumuran darah. Jae Kyung menangis sambil memeluk Lay, ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Lay tapi Lay tak juga sadar " Andwee..Lay..! Lay..!" Kris ingin sekali mendekat dan menolong Lay tapi entah kenapa egonya begitu tinggi hingga dia tak menolong Lay padahal jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin memeluk Lay erat, akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk menolong Baekhyun.

Kepala Lay yang sudah penuh darah dengan cepat Jae Kyung membawa Lay ke dalam ruang operasi. Ia memberikan instruksi kepada para staf untuk melakukan operasi darurat. 1jam kemudian operasi Lay selesai,ia dipindahkan dari ruang operasi tapi ia belum sadarkan diri.

Moo Young bergegas ke rumah sakit setelah mendapat telepon dari Jae Kyung. Ia hanya bisa memandang sedih keadaan Lay," Kenapa Lay hyung belum sadar juga hyung?"

" Dia kehilangan banyak darah, beruntung darah hyung cocok dengan Lay, jadi Lay masih bisa diselamatkan, ia masih dalam pengaruh obat bius jadi ia belum sadar, andai saja hyung mendengar kata-katanya mungkin semua tidak akan seperti ini."

" Aku dengar Tao juga disini, ia kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu. Benarkah itu? Karena aku sudah cuti jadi aku tidak tahu keadaan disana."

" Heum.. dia mengalami kecelakaan dan membutuhkan donor hati. Tapi belum ditemukan. Dokter sudah melakukan pemeriksaan pada semua member dan tidak ada yang cocok. Sepertinya hanya Lay yang belum di periksa oleh Yihan."

" Aku juga sudah periksa tapi tidak cocok. Tapi Hyung, dulu kan hyung pernah melakukan medical check up pada Lay hyung sebelum ia menjalani operasi Kankernya, hyung pasti tahu riwayat kesehatannya Lay hyung, apakah hati Lay hyung cocok dengan milik Tao?"

" Kalaupun milik Lay cocok, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya, Lay bisa mati jika dia mendonorkan hatinya."

" Jadi milik Lay hyung cocok dengan milik Tao?"

" Apakah aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

" Tapi hyung.. Jika Tao tidak mendapat donor hati maka ia akan meninggal."

" Tapi jika Lay yang mendonorkan hatinya, maka Lay yang meninggal, aku tidak akan mengambil resiko itu."

" Tapi pilihannya hanya satu hyung."

" Aku akan memilih Lay tetap hidup. Mengenai Tao, mereka yang harus mengusahakannya sendiri, aku hanya ingin melindungi Lay." Jae Kyung meninggalkan ruang ICU diikuti Moo Young.

**E**

**X**

**O**

" Apa? Lay sekarang di ICU? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Luhan panik setelah mendengar dari Baekhyun kalau Lay ada di ICU.

" Tadi Lay hyung mencoba melerai Jae Kyung ssi dan Kris hyung berkelahi tapi malah tak sengaja terdorong oleh Jae Kyung ssi dan kepalanya membentur batu."

" Kris berkelahi dengan Jae Kyung ssi? Masalah apa lagi?"

" Kalau soal itu tanyakan pada Kris hyung sendiri." Luhan beralih pada Kris yang sedang diobati oleh Kyungsoo.

" Kris jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

" Lay ingin mencabut selang oksigen Tao, jadi aku cegah tapi kekasihnya itu datang dan kami berkelahi."

" Hanya itu? Lay ingin mencabut selang oksigen Tao? Huh..," Luhan tersenyum miris, " Ia akan mencabut selang oksigen Tao setelah ia mencabut jantungnya terlebih dahulu."

" Dia membenci kita, sudah pasti membenci Tao. Dia mencampakanku demi Jae Kyung, namja kaya itu."

" Kau percaya Lay melakukan itu? Berapa kali aku bilang pada kalian, Lay membohongi kita 2kali agar kita menjauhinya dan kita percaya. Pasti ada alasan kenapa dia melakukan itu, hanya saja aku belum menemukan jawaban atas alasan Lay melakuan semua ini." Luhan meninggalkan kamar Tao dan pergi ke ICU. Luhan hanya dapat melihat Lay dari luar.

" Bangun Lay, aku mohon." Pinta Luhan memelas. Tiba-tiba ia melihat tangan Lay bergerak, Lay membuka matanya tapi tidak bicara. "Lay kau sudah sadar.. Lay.." Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya mencoba membuat Lay sadar penuh. Lay tersenyum. Luhan segera memanggil Jae Kyung untuk memeriksa keadaan Lay.

Akhirnya Lay dipindahkan ke ruang inap biasa, ia sudah sadar. Jae Kyung dan Luhan berdiri disampingnya.

" Lay, kau mengenaliku?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

" Lulu, Jae Hyung,"

"Baguslah kau sudah sadar, kami sempat mencemaskanmu, darah di kepalamu belum berhenti tapi Yihan sudah memberikan obat untuk mengurangi pendarahanmu."

" Eum.. tapi bagaimana dengan Tao, apakah dia sudah menemukan donor hati?" Luhan menggeleng.

" Yihan sedang mengusahakannya Lay, kau tenang saja." Lay memikirkan kata-kata Kris,**'****aku malah berharap kau yang ada disini menggantikan Tao, kau yang lebih pantas menerimanya'**. Lay menatap Jae Kyung dan Luhan sendu, ' Jika itu yang diinginkan Kris, maka akan aku lakukan.'

**E**

**X**

**O**

" Apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini? Ini sangat berbahaya untukmu. Kau bisa meninggal jika kau melakukannya. Riwayat kesehatanmu tidak memungkinkan untukmu melakukan transplantasi hati, hatimu yang sehat hanya beberapa persen dan jika kau donorkan kau sendiri yang akan menderita."

" Aku lebih memilih mati daripada Tao. Ini semua salahku, jadi aku harus membayarnya."

" Tapi jika Jae Kyung tahu, dia bisa marah besar padaku, aku tidak mungkin melakukan ini."

" Tolong dokter, bukankah ini suatu keajaiban aku cocok menjadi pendonor untuk Tao. Ambillah hatiku yang masih sehat untuk Tao, aku sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Jika terjadi apa-apa denganku tolong berikan ini pada Jae hyung."Lay menyerahkan amplop cokelat besar pada Yihan. Yihan menghela nafas kemudian menerima amplop itu. Lay tertunduk, ia menangis tapi ini adalah keputusannya. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi menahan semua ini.

**E**

**X**

**O**

" Eomma, ini aku, Yixing." Lay menelpon orang tuanya.

**" Dimana kau adeul? Nomor siapa ini?"**

" Eomma, apa Appa juga disitu?"

**" Ya adeul, Appa ada disamping Eomma, teleponnya Eomma Loudspeak jadi Appa juga bisa mendengar."**

" Aku mencintai kalian berdua, Eomma, Appa.."

**" Ada apa denganmu?"**

" Aku sedang di telepon aku takut ada yang mendengarku."

**" Memangnya kenapa?"**

" Aku sudah mengatakan 'Aku mencinta kalian berdua'. Hanya Appa dan Eomma yang perlu mendengarnya."

**" Eomma tak mengerti apa maksudmu, tapi..."**

" Terima kasih Eomma, sudah melahirkanku ke dunia ini dan menjadi ibu yang sangat penyayang untukku, terima kasih Appa, sudah menjadi Appa yang luar biasa untukku."

**" Adeul.. Terima kasih sudah menjadi anak kami. Kami bangga memiliki putra sepertimu."**

" Appa, Eomma.. Wo aini." Lay menahan airmatanya kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Lay berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar Tao, ia melihat Kris tertidur sangat pulas di kursi tunggu diluar kamar Tao. **'Bisakah kau mengingatku nanti? Bahwa aku pernah berada disisimu. Aku mencintaimu Kris'** Lay mencium bibir Kris kemudian beralih menghampiri Tao di kamarnya dan menciumnya. **'Gege sangat mencintaimu Tao, berjuanglah.'** Lay meninggalkan mereka berdua kemudian menemui Yihan.

" Aku siap dokter." Yihan menghela nafas, ia pun mengangguk.

**Malam sebelumnya...**

" Jae hyung, maukah kau tidur denganku malam ini? Temani aku.."

" Ada apa Lay kau memintaku tidur denganmu? Apakah kau merindukanku?"

" Heum, aku bosan dikamar sendirian, apalagi 2 hari kedepan kau akan pergi ke Jeju menghadiri seminar, jadi maukah kau menemaniku?"

" Tentu saja Lay. aku akan menemanimu hingga tertidur." Jae Kyung berbaring disamping Lay, ia mendekap erat Lay. **'Hyung, aku harap kau mendapat orang yang lebih baik dariku.' **

" Hyung, jika kau bisa bertemu Moo Kyu, apa yang akan kau katakan?"

" Eum, apa ya? Aku merindukannya. Aku ingin dia menungguku di pintu surga, aku ingin pergi ke surga bersamanya."

" Jika aku bertemu dengannya, akan aku sampaikan."

" Eoh.. apa katamu, maaf aku tidak dengar."

" Tidak apa-apa hyung, hyung Moo Young dimana?"

" Dia menginap di rumah sahabatnya, katanya ada tugas yang belum dia selesaikan."

" Oh.. padahal aku juga ingin dia temani saat ini."

" Besok aku akan menyuruhnya untuk menemanimu." **'Mungkin tidak ada hari esok lagi untukku hyung.'**

" Hyung.. terima kasih."

" Terima kasih untuk apa?"

" Terima kasih untuk semua yang kau berikan." Lay memberanikan diri mencium Jae Kyung di bibirnya. " Gomawo.."

" Saranghae Lay.." Lay hanya mengangguk dan tertidur tak lama setelahnya.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Lay menggenggam tangan Tao saat akan operasi. Sebuah selang pernafasan yang tersambung pada ventilator dimasukkan melalui tenggorokan ke paru-paru untuk membantunya selama operasi. Lampu operasi dinyalakan, Lay menutup matanya dan tanpa sengaja airmatanya lolos membasahi pipinya. Operasi pun dimulai dengan penorehan pada bagian atas tulang dada dan meluas kebawah sebelah kanan dan kiri bagian bawah tulang rusuk. Penorehan berbentuk seperti "Y" terbalik. Operasi memerlukan waktu penyelesaian enam hingga delapan jam, mulai dari pemotongan pertama hingga penutupan torehan. Tim bedah benar-benar berhati-hati untuk operasi kali ini. Mereka selalu memantau tekanan darah, jantung, tetesan dan selang transfusi darah milik Lay dan juga Tao.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Baekhyun membangunkan Kris yang masih tertidur pulas di kursi tunggu dekat kamar Tao, ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kris.

" Hyung ireona.. hyung.."

" Eunghh.. apa Baek, aku masih mengantuk."

" Tao sudah dioperasi dan operasinya berhasil. Hati yang dicangkokkan untuk Tao berhasil, tubuhnya tidak menolak."

" Apa?" Kris segera bangun dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia bersama Baekhyun segera mendatangi kamar Tao, Tao masih tidur tapi ia sudah dipindahkan dari kamar operasi ke kamarnya lagi.

" Siapa yang mendonorkan hati untuk Tao?"

" Dokter Yihan tidak bilang tapi dia hanya mengatakan kalau pendonor ini sangat baik dan tidak mau disebutkan namanya."

" Nanti aku akan memaksa dokter Yihan untuk memberitahu siapa pendonor yang sudah berbaik hati menolong Tao."

" Heum.. aku akan menelpon member lain kalau Tao sudah di operasi." Baekhyun dan Kris sangat senang melihat keadaan Tao yang sudah lebih baik dari sebelum dia mendapat donor hati,saat ini Tao belum sadar karena pengaruh obat bius.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Moo Young mengobrak-abrik kamarnya mencari flashdisknya tapi tidak ia temukan, kemudian ia beralih ke kamar Jae Kyung tapi juga tidak ada. Moo Young melihat tas Lay yang tergeletak di meja tamu, ia belum membereskannya setelah ia membawanya dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Moo Young beralih ke tas Lay dan memeriksanya, ia tak menemukan flashdisknya tapi menemukan kertas yang berisi tanda tangan Lay dan dokter Yihan. Tubuh Moo Young bergetar membaca kertas itu.

/Drtt..drtt..drtt/ ponsel Moo Young bergetar, ada telepon masuk. /Jae hyung calling..!/ Moo Young mengangkatnya.

" Yeobseo.. Youngie kau dimana? Apakah Lay bersamamu? Aku menghubunginya tapi tidak bisa, apakah dia ada denganmu?"

" H-hyung.. Lay hyung.."

" Ada apa dengan Lay? ada apa?"

" D-d-dia mendonorkan hatinya untuk Tao.."

" Apa? Darimana dia tahu kalau hatinya cocok untuk Tao?Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

**Flashback On**

**/tok..tok..tok/ **

**" Masuk.." ucap Yihan sambil membacalaporan kesehatan pasiennya.**

**" Dokter Yihan.." sapa Lay sambil membungkuk.**

**" Lay, kenapa kau disini? Kau harus istirahat. Kau baru sadar dari terkejut dengan kedatangan Lay. Ia berdiri dan membantu Lay duduk.**

**" Dokter, aku ingin kau memeriksa hati ku, apakah bisa dijadikan donor untuk Tao?"**

**" Lay, kau tidak bisa mendonorkan hatimu."**

**" Apakah kau sudah memeriksanya? Tolong aku dokter, aku ingin Tao selamat." Yihan menghela nafas.**

**" Tidak perlu diperiksa, aku sudah mengetahui riwayat kesehatanmu dan.."**

**" Dan apa dokter?"**

**" Kau tidak cocok dengan Tao." Jawabnya sambil berjalan kembali ke kursi kerjanya.**

**" Jangan bohong, aku tahu kau sedang berbohong. Tolong aku dokter." Lay menjatuhkan dirinya di depan Yihan untuk memohon, Yihan terkejut dan segera berbalik membantu Lay duduk kembali.**

**" Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali Lay... Hah..! hatimu cocok dengan Tao, tapi Jae Kyung menyuruhku menyembunyikan hasilnya. Ia hanya ingin melindungimu."**

**" Aku ingin mendonorkan hatiku untuk Tao. Aku mohon."**

**" Apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini? Ini sangat berbahaya untukmu. Kau bisa meninggal jika kau melakukannya. Riwayat kesehatannmu tidak memungkinkan untukmu melakukan transplantasi hati, hatimu yang sehat hanya beberapa persen dan jika kau donorkan kau sendiri yang akan menderita."**

**" Aku lebih memilih mati daripada melihat Tao. Ini semua salahku, jadi aku harus membayarnya."**

**Flashback off**

" Aku tidak tahu, aku belum ke rumah sakit hyung."

" Sekarang ke rumah sakit, cari tahu keadaan Lay. cepat Youngie.."

" I-Iya hyung.." Moo Young meremas kertas itu dan ia segera menuju rumah sakit. Begitu juga dengan Jae Kyung, ia meninggalkan seminar dan menuju bandara, membeli tiket penerbangan pertama menuju Seoul.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Moo Young berlari tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang berteriak marah karena dia tabrak, Moo Young langsung menemui dokter Yihan.

" Dokter Yihan, dimana Lay hyung.." Moo Young langsung masuk ke ruangan Yihan.

" Moo Young, ada apa?"Yihan terkejut dengan perbuatan Moo Young yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ruangannya.

" Dokter Yihan, dimana Lay hyung? Dimana dia? Katakan, Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, aku akan menghancurkan ruanganmu." Ancam Moo Young dengan mata memerah.

" Ok, kau tenang, aku akan membawamu ke tempat Lay." Dokter Yihan membawa Moo Young ke ruang perawatan Hati.

" Lay di dalam si.. Dimana Lay?" Dokter menunjuk bed yang ditempati Lay tapi kosong. Selang infus berayun pelan terlihat kalau Lay mencabut selang infusnya belum lama.

" Apa yang dimana?" tanya Moo Youn panik.

" 15 menit yang lalu aku memeriksanya dia masih ada disini, sungguh." Moo Young berlari meninggalkan Yihan, ia berlari mencari keberadaan Lay, ia menggunakan bantuan CCTV tapi sial bagi Moo Young, hari itu adalah hari untuk perawatan, jadi selama 1 jam CCTV mati. Moo Young menjambak rambutnya kasar, ia berlari dan tak sengaja menabrak Chanyeol dan Moo Young menjatuhkan kertas itu.

" Youngie kau mau kemana?"

" Aku ada urusan, maaf hyung." Jawabnya sambil berlalu. Chanyeol memungut kertas milik Moo Young yang terjatuh, ia membaca surat itu dan /deg/ tubuh Chanyeol mendadak lemas, ia mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang ada di surat itu dan juga tanda tangan yang dibubuhkan di kertas itu.

Moo Young terus berlari kemudian Ia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar karena tubuhnya sangat lelah. Saat menunduk ia melihat darah yang menetes membasahi lantai, meskipun hanya sedikit tapi Moo Young dapat melihat bahwa itu darah. Moo Young mengikuti tetesan itu, tetesan itu menuju rooftop access lantai 3. Moo young membuka pintu rooftop acces dan menaiki tangga menuju rooftop. Dari kaca pintu keluar rootfop,ia melihat Lay berdiri di pinggir gedung. Bawah gedung itu adalah sebuah danau kecil tapi cukup dalam.

" Hyung.. Lay hyung." Moo Young mencoba membukanya tapi tidak bisa, karena pintu keluar itu terkunci. "Hyung aku mohon jangan.." Lay menoleh ke arah Moo Young. Moo Young mendobrak pintu itu tapi tak berhasil.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau seperti memanggil namaku tapi air mataku membuatku tak jelas melihatmu. Kau tahu betapa sesaknya dada ini. Walapun kurobek jantungku dan mencungkil telingaku. Sekali saja, sekali saja. Kau tak akan mengerti keputusasaanku."

" Hyung aku minta maaf."

" Kris menginginkanku menggantikan posisi Tao, akan aku lakukan." Lay tersenyum sambil menahan airmatanya. Darah terus mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya, baju Lay juga terdapat noda darah di bagian yang baru saja di operasi, kepalanya juga. Wajahnya pucat.

" Hyung.. jangan hyung.. hyung.." Moo Young terus berteriak, tapi Lay tidak menghiraukan panggilan Moo Young,ia semakin berada di pinggir, satu langkah lagi Lay akan terjun bebas dan jatuh ke danau.

" Hyung.. andweeee.. hyung.." Lay tersenyum..

" Sampaikan salamku untuk Jae hyung, jika aku bertemu Moon Kyu, aku akan menyampaikan pesan Jae Kyung untuk Moon Kyu."

" Andwee.. andwee.." Moo Young mendobrak pintu itu tapi tetap tak bisa. Lay menutup matanya kemudian ia terjun bebas dan jatuh ke danau.

" Andweeeeeee...hyung... Andweeeeeeee..!" Moo Young menendang pintu itu tapi tak bisa , ia mencari alat yang bisa digunakan untuk menghancurkan gagang pintu itu dan ia melihat alat pemadam kebakaran di pojok ruangan, ia mengambil alat pemadam kebakaran dan menghantamkannya di gagang pintu. /Crakk/ pintu pun terbuka, Moo Young berlari ke pinggir gedung, " Hyung.. Andwe...!" Ia melihat tubuh Lay yang hampir tenggelam di danau itu, Moo Young akhirnya menceburkan dirinya ke danau untuk menyelamatkan Lay.

**Another Place**

" LAY GE..!" ucap Tao tiba-tiba saat ia sadar. Keringatnya bercucuran, Kris dan beberapa member terkejut dengan teriakan Tao.

" Tao kau sudah sadar? Ada apa? Lay, kenapa dengan Lay?"

" Lay ge.."

/Brakk/ Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Tao dengan airmata bercucuran.

" Chanyeol ada apa?" tanya Suho tak kalah panik.

" Lay.. Lay hyung.."

" Ada apa? Kalian ini kenapa? Kertas apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Suho semakin bingung.

" Dia mendonorkan hatinya untuk Tao." Chanyeol menyerahkan kertas itu pada Suho. Suho terkejut dengan isi di dalamnya. Airmatanya tak kuasa mengalir, ia terduduk lemas. Luhan mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya, ia juga kuasa menahan airmatanya. " Lay.."

" Lay ge, ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk membalas budi pada Jae Kyung ssi. Lay hyung berhutang budi pada Jae Kyung ssi karena sudah menolongnya, pengobatan Lay hyung mencapai angka 150 juta won, Lay hyung tak punya uang untuk membayarnya dan cara lain untuk membayar budi baik Jae Kyung ssi dengan menjadi kekasih Jae Kyung ssi, bukan Jae Kyung ssi yang minta tapi Moo Young. Ia yang membuat semua ini terjadi, Jae Kyung sama sekali tidak tahu, bahkan mereka akan segera bertunangan." Ucapan Tao membuat semua member terkejut tak terkecuali Kris. Ia sangat syok dengan fakta ini, bahkan ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa." Lay ge dimana? Aku ingin bertemu dia, dimana Lay ge?"

" Lay.. tidak mungkin.." Kris meninggalkan Tao dan member lain. Kris masuk ke tangga darurat, dan menangis. Tubuhnya limbung karena tak mampu menahan rasa sakit dihatinya, ia sudah menuduh Lay berbuat jahat pada para member tapi sebenarnya ia lah yang berbuat jahat pada Lay.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Luhan berjalan keluar kamar Tao dengan lunglai, kepalanya sakit memikirkan Lay dan kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Dia merasa menjadi sahabat yang tidak berguna bagi Lay.

**Flashback on**

**Luhan akhirnya mengajak Lay pergi ke Lotte World untuk merayakan ulangtahun Lay. Lay sudah lama ingin ke Lotte World berdua dengan Luhan tapi karena kesibukan Luhan, jadi mereka belum sempat pergi kesana. Keduanya berada di dalam mobil, Lay menyentuh dahi Luhan, " Apa kepalamu terbentur batu Lu sehingga kau mengajakku 'kencan'?"**

**" Beberapa hari ini aku sibuk jadi lupa kalau aku masih punya sahabat kecil yang merengek-rengek pergi ke Lotte World dihari ulangtahunnya"**

**" Aku terkejut kau akhirnya mau pergi denganku setelah beberapa hari ini kau sibuk dengan Sehunnie dan Tao. Aku kira kau sudah melupakanku." Luhan tertawa.**

**" Baiklah sebagai permintaan maafku, kau ingin melakukan apa saja, aku kabulkan." Lay langsung mengambil ponsel dan mengarahkan ke Luhan. Ia memotret sembarangan.**

**" Lay jangan sembarangan mengambil gambar. Bahaya, aku sedang menyetir."**

**" Kau bilang aku boleh melakukan apa saja, kalau begitu kau tersenyumlah sambil mengemudi aku akan ambil gambarmu. Palli..!" Luhan bergaya sesuai arahan Lay, mengemudi sambil tersenyum.**

**" Aku minta maaf karena beberapa hari ini sibuk dan jarang menemanimu."**

**" Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu."**

**" Maafkan aku Lay, aku janji setelah semua urusan selesai, aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau, sahabat kecil dan manja."**

**" Aku tetap tidak mau memaafkanmu." Lay menjawabnya dengan cemberut tapi hal itu langsung diikuti dengan senyuman. " Asal kau mengikuti semua keinginanku hari ini, aku akan memaafkanmu."**

**" Baiklah Changsa Boy, kita ke Lotte World sekarang." **

**Setelah sampai di Lotte World Lay langsung menarik Luhan ke wahana permainan. Keduanya naik banyak wahana permainan. Salah satunya Merry Go Around. ****Luhan tak menyangka kalau di tempat ini ada wahana seperti ini. " Walapun ini sudah ketinggalan jaman tapi masih aktif dan aku sudah 10 kali datang ke sini." Ucap Lay. Luhan tak mau kalah dengan Lay, ia membanggakan diri kalau ia sudah 100 kali naik permainan yang seperti ini sebelum usia 15 tahun.**

**Selanjutnya Luhan dan Lay naik wahana kora-kora. Lay berteriak kegirangan sedangkan Luhan memejamkan matanya ketakutan dan berpegangan pada Lay. ****Tapi setelah itu Lay yang tak kuat, "Ahjussi sudah. Berhenti." Wajah Lay memelas. Giliran Luhan yang semangat, "Kenapa? Lebih lama lebih asyik. Kupikir aku akan jatuh naik ini tapi ternyata asyik sekali. Ahjussi seratus kali lagi!"**

**Lay dan Luhan keluar dari wahana kora-kora. Lay tak tahan lagi perutnya mulai mual. **

**" Kau baik-baik saja Lay, wajahmu pucat." Tanya Luhan khawatir, " Apa kita pulang saja?"**

**" Tidak mau, kita sudah terlanjur datang kesini, jadi wahananya semua harus dimainkan." Tolak Lay. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan tapi Lay berjalan meringis menahan mualnya, Luhan mencegatnya dan langsung jongkok.**

**" Naik ke punggungku, aku akan menggendongmu."**

**" Tidak usah Lu, badanku berat."**

**" Kalau berat nanti kau akan kujatuhkan." Lay terharu dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia langsung naik ke punggung Luhan. Luhan menggendong Lay tanpa kesulitan.**

**" Lu, terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabatku, maaf karena diriku kau sering kena masalah dengan Tao dan member yang lain."**

**" Aku kan malaikat pelindungmu jadi aku akan selalu melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu bersamamu."**

**" Tapi Tao akan semakin membuatmu dalam masalah jika kau terus bersamaku, aku tidak mau mereka memusuhimu karena aku."**

**" Lay, percaya padaku, aku akan baik-baik saja."**

**" Lu ge, saranghae.." Tak lama setelah itu Lay tertidur di gendongan Luhan, Luhan tersenyum. Ia berjanji akan terus menjaga sahabat kecilnya itu.**

**Flashback off**

Tiba-tiba Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mendengar sura ribut-ribut dari arah melihat Moo Young beserta beberapa petugas medis tergesa-gesa menuju ICU.

" Moo Young, siapa yang sakit? Apa jangan-jangan Lay?" Luhan berlari menghampiri Moo Young. Moo Young berhenti di depan ruang ICU, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil kedinginan tapi seorang suster memberikan handuk tak lama setelah Lay masuk ke ICU.

" Moo Young.." panggil Luhan, Moo Young menoleh ia membungkuk memberi hormat pada Luhan.

" Siapa yang ada didalam? apakah itu Lay?" Moo Young hanya mengangguk,ia masih menggigil,

" Kenapa dengan Lay? ada apa dengannya, kenapa kau basah kuyup, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Luhan tak sabar.

" L-Lay hyung tercebur ke danau."

" Tercebur? Apa maksudmu? Lay jatuh ke danau? bagaimana mungkin?"

" I-i-ia jatuh ke danau hyung. Sungguh." Moo Young mencoba meyakinkan Luhan. Luhan berpikir sejenak bagaimana mungkin Lay bisa jatuh ke danau, ini sudah hampir pagi tidak mungkin ia berkeliaran di pagi buta apalagi ia baru saja operasi. Atau jangan, jangan...

" Andwee..! Lay tidak mungkin.. Tidak mungkin. Ia tak mungkin tak sengaja tercebur ke danau, tidak mungkin. Katakan dengan jujur, apa yang terjadi? Lay tidak mencoba untuk bunuh diri kan? Tidak mungkin ia mencoba bunuh diri, benar kan?" Moo Young menggeleng keras. Luhan tak percaya begitu saja, ia mencengkram kedua bahu Moo Young dan menatapnya. " JAWAB MOO YOUNG.. LAY SENGAJA MENCEBURKAN DIRINYA KE DANAU KAN? LAY INGIN BUNUH DIRI KAN?"

" Ma-ma-aaf h-hyung." Jawab Moo Young menghempaskan Moo Young hingga jatuh tersungkur, kemudian ia menghajarnya hingga sudut bibirnya terluka, saat Luhan akan menghajarnya lagi, sesuatu menahan lengannya.

" Luhan hentikan, kita tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti ini." Jae Kyung menjauhkan Luhan dari Moo Young.

" Dia membuat Lay jadi seperti ini, tanyakan padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

" Lebih baik kita ke ruanganku sekarang." Jae Kyung menarik Luhan dan Moo Young menuju ruangannya.

Jae Kyung menghempaskan Luhan dn Moo Young di sofa, sedangkan Jae Kyung sendiri duduk dihadapan mereka. " Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan Lay?"

" Tanyakan pada adikmu ini, dia yang membuat Lay menceburkan dirinya ke danau, Lay ingin bunuh diri karena depresi."

" Depresi, apa maksudmu? Tunggu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan semua yang terjadi? Aku mengambil penerbangan pertama dari Jeju ke Seoul untuk mengetahui keadaan Lay setelah dia operasi bukan malah mendengar cerita yang tidak masuk akal ini."

" Adik kesayanganmu, Kim Moo Young, menyuruh Lay membalas budi baikmu dengan cara menjadi kekasihmu karena ia tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit, perawatan dan semua hal yang telah kau berikan padanya. Moo Young memberian rincian biaya rumah sakit pada Lay dan ia memberikan pilihan itu untuk membayarnya. Lay masih mencintai Kris, tapi demi membalas budimu, ia meninggalkan Kris dan memilihmu. Dia tak punya pilihan lain, ia tahu kondisi keluarganya tidak mungkin membayar semua ini, kalaupun bisa itupun tidak ada setengahnya. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perasaan Lay, ia tertekan, ia tertekan berpura-pura mencintaimu, ia tertekan berpura-pura bahagia dihadapanmu, ia depresi Jae Kyung , tak bisakah kau melihatnya, HAH..! ditambah dengan kecelakaan yang dialami Tao, ia merasa bersalah karena ia merasa bahwa kecelakaan itu disebabkan olehnya, Tao mengetahui masalah ini dan dia ingin memberitahu kami tapi malah Tao mengalami kecelakaan, dan yang membuat Lay semakin depresi adalah keadaan Tao yang membutuhkan donor hati, sehingga di titik puncak rasa depresinya, Lay memutuskan untuk mendonorkan ginjalnya dan ia juga ingin mengakhiri hidupnya."

" Benarkah itu Youngie, semua yang Luhan katakan, benarkah itu?" Moo Young tak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng ketakutan.

" Dia tak berani menjawab kan? Tahu kenapa? Karena memang dia bersalah dan menyebabkan semua inii terjadi. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini, selesaikan urusan kalian, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sok polos dari adikmu ini mendekati Lay." Luhan bangkit dan menendang meja di depannya, ia membanting pintu dan pergi dari ruangan Jae Kyung.

Jae Kyung menatap Moo Young dengan tatapan tajam, tak ingin pembicaraannya di dengar dari luar, Jae Kyung menarik Moo Young dan membawanya ke kamar pribadinya yang ada di ruang kerjanya, ruang itu dipakai olehnya saat dia sedang tak ingin pulang ke rumah atau apartemennya. Ruangan itu kedap suara jadi pembicaraan di dalam tak bisa di dengar dari luar.

/klik/ Jae Kyung mengunci pintu itu dan menghempaskan Moo Young ke bed nya.

" Hyung ampun..." pinta Moo Young memelas. Ia benar-benar ketakutan, belum pernah Jae Kyung semarah ini padanya. Matanya memerah menahan marah.

" Wae.. kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kenapa, HAH? Apakah aku menyuruhmu melakukan itu?Jawab Youngie jangan diam saja."

" M-maaf hyung, aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin kau bahagia dengan Lay hyung, kau mencintainya dan aku ingin kau bahagia dengannya, dengan cara apapun akan aku lakukan untuk menyatukanmu dengan Lay hyung meskipun aku sendiri juga sakit. Aku mencintaimu hyung, aku melakukan ini bukan untuk diriku tapi demi dirimu."

" Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya, lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi dengan Lay, ia semakin menderita, ia baru saja lepas dari kankernya, sekarang ia harus berjuang lagi melawan hidup dan matinya karena ia mendonorkan hati pada Tao. Apakah kau tahu, hati Lay juga mengalami kerusakan sebelum ia operasi kankernya, aku sedang mengusahakan mencari donor hati untuknya, selama ini ia bertahan dengan beberapa persen hatinya yang sehat dan sekarang beberapa persen hatinya yang sehat itu dia berikan pada Tao. Arrgghh... kenapa kau ini?" Jae Kyung menendang meja nakas hingga lampunya terjatuh. Moo Young meringkuk ketakutan. Jae Kyung mencengkram bahu Moo Young keras. "Kau harus dihukum Youngie, kau akan menerima hal yang seharusnya kau terima karena perbuatanmu ini."

" Jangan hyung.. aku mohon jangan." Jae Kyung menghempaskan Moo Young lagi, ia membuka kemejanya, "Kau akan menyesal karena sudah melakukan hal itu pada Lay." Moo Young menggeleng keras tapi sepertinya Jae Kyung tak menghiraukannya. Pagi itu menjadi hal yang tak bisa dilupakan oleh Moo Young, Jae Kyung merasukinya dengan kasar. Entah sedih atau senang, ia ingin suatu hari nanti jika bisa bersama Jae Kyung ia disentuh dengan halus bukan seperti saat ini. Moo Young hanya bisa pasrah, meskipun sakit tapi ia menerimanya.

/drrt..drrt/ Panggilan masuk di ponsel Jae Kyung, Jae Kyung melepaskan miliknya dari dalam Moo Young dan mengangkat teleponnya.

" Yeobseo.. Ada apa suster Minki?"

"..."

" Iya aku sudah pulang, eum masih di perjalanan."

"..."

" Apa? Lay mengalami kecelakaan? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"..."

" Baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku 15 menit lagi, siapkan peralatan untukku."

"..."

" Heum..."/klik/ Jae Kyung mematikan ponselnya, ia melihat keadaan Moo Young yang berantakan, Moo Young masih terisak, ia mengambil selimut dan menyelimutinya. Jae Kyung mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai dan membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai Jae Kyung meninggalkan Moo Young tanpa sepatah katapun, sedangkan Moo Young, ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia menangis, menahan sakit ditubuhnya juga sakit di hatinya.

**' Hyung, taukah kau bahwa diriku memujamu, begitu dalam mencintaimu. Aku tahu semua tentangmu, tapi pernahkah kau melihat diriku, seperti aku melihatmu. Apakah aku bisa menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu?'** Bathin Moo Young pilu. **' Baru aku sadar kalau hanya aku berharap, nyatanya kau hanya hidup di dalam anganku, mimpiku. Kau tidak akan pernah menjadikanku bagian dalam hidupmu.'** Airmata Moo Young mengalir semakin deras, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal, mencoba meredam tangis yang semakin tak terhenti.

**E**

**X**

**O**

**To be continued.. repost chapter yang kemarin bilang kependekan. Mian kalau masih kependekan, idenya udah gak ada lagi di chap ini, mau fokus di chap selanjutnya. Mind to review, koreksi jika ada yang salah. #deepbow**

Bocoran next chapter :

" Lay mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya, hatinya juga sudah tak berfungsi lagi, hanya tinggal beberapa persen hatinya yang masih sehat dan mungkin hanya bertahan selama beberapa hari."

**E**

**X**

**O**

" Kondisinya semakin kritis dan jantungnya melemah. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk Lay, relakan dia, sebenarnya Lay sudah meninggal jika bukan karena alat-alat itu. Jika dilepas, hal itu akan mengurangi beban penderitaan Lay."

**E**

**X**

**O**

" Jangan dilepas, jika ada yang berani melepasnya, kalian akan ku bunuh."

**E**

**X**

**O**

Moon Kyu berjalan lurus menuju posisi Kris dan menembus Kris begitu saja, bahkan menembus pintu. Kris panik dan mencoba membuka pintu tapi tak bisa, Moon Kyu sempat memandang Kris sesaat dan akhirnya meneruskan masuk. Kris tak kuasa menahan arwah Moon Kyu.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Ia menatap Lay yang masih koma dengan tatapan menyeramkan, ia terus menatap Lay dan entah apa yang dia rencanakan, ia hanya bergumam, " Hyung.. maafkan aku." Airmatanya menetes dipipinya.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Kris berjalan kaki menuju suatu tempat. Ia menuju ke tanah lapang dimana ada pohon besar yang terdapat rumah pohonnya. Disana pertama kali ia memadu kasih dengan Lay. Kris menatap rumah pohon itu. Ia melihat ke atas tapi tak menemukan siapapun. Ia menatap jam tangannya, ia tengah menunggu seseorang.

" Ku pikir kau tidak akan datang."

" Aku orang yang menepati janji."

**E**

**X**

**O**

Mau tahu kelanjutannya? Penasaran? Apakah Lay masih hidup atau death chara? Apa yang akan dilakukan Moon Kyu? Siapa yang ditemui Kris? Penasaran, tunggu chap terakhirnya. Mind to review?


	12. Chapter 13

**Title [ Let Me Love You ]**

**Author [ Takii_Yuuki ]**

**Genre [****Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**,** Yaoi – Shounen-Ai, Friendship**** ]**

**Main Cast [ Lay EXO]**

**Other Cast : All EXO Member**

**Han Jae Kyung [ OC ]**

**Kim Moo Young [ OC ]**

**Rating [T to M- M tidak selalu NC]**

**Length [****sequel /chaptered****]**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMEnt, saya hanya pinjam nama tapi ide cerita ini milik saya pribadi.**

**Warning : Cerita ini ada unsur Boys x boys, jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca. Bukan juga bermaksud menjelekan salah satu character tapi ini semata-mata hanya demi kepentingan cerita. Banyak typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. Update kecepetan, no edit.. enjoy reading, maaf kalu alurnya kecepetan...!  
**

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

Kris menangis mengingat semua perkataan Tao dan Luhan tentang Lay, harusnya ia percaya bahwaa Lay bukanlah orang seperti itu, Kris memukul kepalanya, tanda dia sangat frustasi dengan kenyataan ini.

**Flashback on**

**Lay terlihat sedang asyik memandang wajah Kris yang ada di depanya. " Kalau kau selalu seperti ini, kau membuatku malu." Ucap Kris.**

**" Aku sangat senang melihat melihat diriku di pupil matamu, hal itu membuatku seolah ada disana." Jawab Lay sambil tersenyum.**

**" Bayangan di pupil mata kan hanya sekilas saja, bukankah menjaga mu dalam hati adalah yang paling penting?"**

**" Apakah kau ingin menunjukkan isi hatimu kepadaku?"**

**" Itu adalah sesuatu yang harusnya kau rasakan, eoh.. apakah aku tidak pernah menunjukkan isi hatiku kepadamu? Kenapa kau tidak bisa merasakannya?" tanya Kris terkejut dengan pertanyaan Lay. Lay yang melihat Kris takut langsung tertawa, " Aku hanya bercanda Kris." Sedetik kemudian Kris langsung mengecup kening Lay, padahal mereka sedang ada di tempat umum. Lay menutup wajahnya dengan tangan karena merasa malu, " Aku menyukai hal ini, tapi aku khawatir bagaimana kalau ada fans yang melihat kita?"**

**" Tidak usah pedulikan mereka." Kris mengenggam tangan Lay. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Lay."**

**"Ambil banyak fotoku dimatamu dan lihat foto itu saat kau merindukanku." Kris tersenyum dan memeluknya erat.**

**Flashback off**

Kris menangis tersedu karenanya. Dia menangis sampai memegang dadanya terasa sakit, menyesal dengan semua yang dia lakukan.

Ponsel Kris berdering, Kris menelponnya memberitahu kabar tentang Lay. Kris langsung belari gemetaran sambil berulang kali menyebut nama Lay. Kris akhirnya sampai di depan ruang ICU, ia melihat Luhan duduk menunggu di luar ICU.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Lay? apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris cemas. "Dia baik-baik saja kan? Dia hanya terluka sedikit kan?"

" Lay mencoba bunuh diri dengan menceburkan dirinya di danau belakang rumah sakit, saat ini dokter Yihan sedang mengoperasinya. Andai saja aku lebih peka mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi." Kris merasa ikut andil dalam masalah yang menimpa Lay, ia hanya bisa menunduk diam.

Jae Kyung keluar dari ruangannya menuju ruang operasi Lay, ia bersiap-siap untuk membantu Yihan mengoperasi Lay. Saat akan masuk ICU ia bertemu dengan Luhan dan Kris. Kris mencegatnya dan bertanya pada Jae Kyung. " Dia akan baik-baik saja kan? Kau bisa menyelamatkan dia lagi kan?"

" Aku akan berusaha Kris."

" Mianhe, karena bersikap kurang ajar beberapa hari yang lalu."

" Sudahlah, aku mengerti keadaanmu. Aku akan masuk dan membantu Yihan. Kalian berdo'alah semoga operasinya berhasil." Jae Kyung meninggalkan Luhan dan Kris untuk masuk ke ICU.

" Aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan ini. Aku minta maaf, seandainya waktu itu aku mendengarkan semua ucapanmu, mungkin Lay masih bersama kita saat ini."

" Aku tahu Kris."

" Kau memaafkanku?"

" Kau tidak bersalah apa-apa kepadaku, harusnya kau minta maaf pada Lay, bukan padaku. Tapi aku yakin Lay pasti sudah memaafkanmu"

" Kenapa aku bisa menyakiti orang sebaik Lay? kenapa?" mata Kris berkaca-kaca, ia sangat menyesal karena sudah melakukan hal yang buruk pada Lay.

" Jangan khawatir, Jae Kyung ssi pasti akan menyelamatkan Lay." Luhan menepuk bahu Kris dan memberinya semangat walaupun dirinya sendiri juga khawatir dengan keadaan Lay.

**At ICU room..**

" Ini Hasil CT scan Lay." Yihan menyerahkan hasil CT scannya pada Jae Kyung. Jae Kyung membaca hasilnya dan terkejut dengan hasilnya. Sesuatu terjadi pada otak Lay, otaknya mengalami pendarahan selain itu Lay juga mengalami kerusakan hati. Jae Kyung dan timnya dikejar waktu untuk menghentikan pendarahan di otak Lay.

" Kita harus melakukan pembedahan darurat." Ucap Yihan.

" Siapkan alat-alatnya." Mereka menyiapkan alat untuk mengoperasi Lay. selama operasi, sebagian kecil tengkorak Lay dipotong hingga mereka dapat mengakses penyebab pendarahan dan memperbaiki pembulu darah yang rusak serta memastikan tidak ada penggumpalan darah yang dapat membatasi aliran darah di otak Lay.

Tiba-tiba terjadi penurunan drastis saat operasi sedang berlangsung. Jae Kyung terpukul dan terus berusaha menyelamatkan Lay. Ini adalah operasi kedua yang dia lakukan pada Lay dan ia tak ingin gagal. "Bertahanlah Lay." tapi tekanan darahnya turun dengan cepat, mendekati garis datar. Jae Kyung mencari penyebab penurunan itu dan ternyata ada gumpalan yang terbentuk, mereka segera menghilangkan gumpalan itu dan menutup kembali tengkorak Lay yang dipotong.

Beberapa jam kemudian operasi Lay selesai, tapi Lay dalam keadaan koma. Mereka masih memantau jika terjadi penggumpalan lagi pada Lay.

Jae Kyung keluar bersama Yihan. Kris dan Luhan langsung menghampiri mereka menanyakan keadaan Lay.

" Bagaimana Lay? itu tidak serius kan? Dia akan baik-baik saja kan? Apa aku bisa menemuinya sekarang?" tanya Kris cemas.

" Kita akan tahu keadaannya setelah melewati malam ini." Jawab Yihan. Jae Kyung hanya terdiam. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan keputusasaan.

" Jae kyung ssi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tolong katakan padaku? Lay akan pulih kan?"

" Lay mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya, hatinya juga sudah tak berfungsi lagi, hanya tinggal beberapa persen hatinya masih sehat dan mungkin hanya bertahan selama beberapa hari." Yihan menjawabnya lagi, tampaknya Jae Kyung masih shock dengan keadaan yang terjadi pada Lay.

" APA?" Luhan terkejut, kakinya mendadak lemas, ia tak bisa menyangga tubuhnya. Kris menangkap Luhan yang hampir ambruk di lantai. Luhan menangis di pelukan Kris setelah mengetahui keadaan Lay. Kris tak kalah terkejut dengan jawaban Yihan tapi ia berusaha sedikit lebih tegar kali ini.

**E**

**X**

**O**

" Lay juga mengalami kerusakan hati Jae, hatinya yang di donorkan ke Tao adalah hatinya yang sehat, hati yang dimiliki Lay sekarang hanya beberapa persen yang sehat. Mungkin hanya bertahan selama beberapa hari, aku sendiri tidak yakin." Saat ini Yihan dan Jae Kyung berada di ruang kerja Yihan membicarakan tentang keadaan Lay.

" Apakah ada donor hati yang cocok untuknya?"

" Aku belum mendapatkannya, tapi aku sudah menghubungi semua rumah sakit untuk membantu kita mendapatkan donor hati itu."

" Waktu kita tidak banyak Yihan, kita harus mendapatkannya, bahkan jika harus mengambil hati Tao lagi, akan aku lakukan."

" Jae, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, hal itu malah akan membuat Lay dan Tao meninggal."

" Selama ini aku mencari donor hati untuk Lay. Sebelum ia operasi kanker tulangnya,hatinya sudah tidak sehat tapi aku tidak memberitahunya karena aku tidak ingin dia drop sebelum operasi. Tapi ternyata dia malah memberikan hatinya yang sehat kepada Tao."

" Aku sudah menolak permintaannya tapi dia memaksa, bahkan dia sempat berlutut memohon padaku untuk mendonorkan hatinya. Aku sudah menjelaskan semua resiko pendonor dan penolakannya tapi Lay sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia menitipkan ini padaku sebelum operasi." Yihan menyerahkan amplop yang dulu di berikan Lay padanya.

" Amplop apa ini?"

" Buka saja, aku tidak tahu isinya."Jae Kyung menerima amplop itu dan membukanya.

Jae Kyung terkejut dengan isi amplop itu, isinya adalah buku tabungan, kartu debit, beberapa surat berharga, uang tunai dan cincin pemberiannya juga ada surat untuknya. Jae Kyung mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

**Untuk Jae hyung**

**Maafkan aku jika aku melakukan ini. Mungkin ini adalah puncak dari semua tekanan yang aku alami. Bukannya aku tak tahu cara membalas budi tapi aku tak sanggup lagi jika harus membohongi orang sebaik dirimu hyung. Maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan cintamu padaku, selama ini aku mencoba untuk mencintaimu tapi aku tidak bisa, justru perasaanku semakin sakit karena aku harus berpura-pura mencintaimu padahal kau mencintaiku dengan setulus hatimu.**

**Hyung, lihatlah Moo Young, dialah orang yang mencintaimu, dia rela melakukan ini karena dia mencintaimu dan ingin melihatmu bahagia. Mungkin caranya salah tapi aku yakin ini semata-mata hanya untuk kebahagiaanmu.**

**Hyung, ini adalah semua uang yang aku kumpulkan, mungkin tidak sampai setengahnya tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengganti mobilmu yang kau jual demi membayar perawatanku. Dan cincin ini,maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya, aku tahu seseorang yang lebih pantas menerimanya, Moo Young, dialah yang pantas menerimanya. Terima kasih hyung telah menjagaku, maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu. Saranghae..**

**Lay**

Jae Kyung memandang sedih surat yang baru saja ia baca,ia sempat meneteskan airmata tapi kemudian menghapusnya. Yihan yang berada disampingnya menepuk bahunya dan menjamin kalau itu bukan salahnya.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Jae Kyung kembali ke ruangannya. Ia berjalan lunglai memikirkan keadaan Lay. Lay stabil tapi tidak jelas apakah ia akan bangun mengingat banyaknya komplikasi yang Lay alami. Ia membuka pintu kamar pribadinya dan melihat, Moo Young yang masih tertidur.

" Bangun..! Moo Young ireona.." Jae Kyung menendang bednya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi dan gerakan yang membangunkan Moo Young. Moo Young terkejut dan segera membuka matanya, ia melihat Jae Kyung berdiri di depannya. Moo Young merapatkan dirinya di pinggir bed, mungkin masih takut jika nanti Jae Kyung akan menyentuhnya lagi, ia juga meninggikan selimut sampai lehernya.

" H-Hyung."

" Pulanglah, aku akan menyuruh OB membersihkan kamar ini." Perintah Jae Kyung dingin.

" B-baiklah hyung." Jae Kyung meninggalkan Moo Young kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Moo Young menahan sakit saat memungut pakaiannya, ia memakainya dengan hati-hati karena bagian selatannya masih nyeri.

" Sudah belum? lama sekali. 5 menit lagi OB kemari." Bentakan Jae Kyung membuatnya takut.

" I-I-iya hyung, s-se-sebentar." Moo Young berjalan tertatih menuju ruang kerja Jae Kyung.

" Ambil ini." Jae Kyung melempar Amplop pada Moo Young dan Moo Young menangkapnya.

" A-apa ini hyung?" tanya Moo Young bingung.

" Uang Lay. Jumlahnya beberapa juta won. Cukup untuk membeli mobil yang aku jual kemarin."

" La-lalu maksud hyung memberikan ini padaku apa?"

" Belilah mobil dengan uang itu."

" H-Hyung. Aku tidak mengerti. Sungguh.."

" Kau memberikan rincian biaya pengobatan Lay untuk apa kalau bukan memerasnya. Apa aku pernah meminta Lay mengembalikan biaya perawatan dan semua yang sudah aku keluarkan? Tidak pernah kan, jadi uang itu untuk mu saja. Bukankah mobil yang kujual itu adalah mobilmu, jadi bawa uang itu dan belilah mobil baru untuk menggantikan mobil yang aku jual kemarin." Jawab Jae Kyung sambil mengotak-atik laptopnya.

" H-Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. U-uang ini bukan hak ku. Ini milik Lay hyung."

" Pulanglah, hari ini aku ada rapat dengan pemegang saham di rumah sakit, tidak usah menungguku." Jae Kyung mencabut flashdisknya dan membawa beberapa map bahan rapat dengan dewan pemegang saham rumah sakit.

" Hyung, maafkan aku." Moo Young mulai menangis.

"Jangan menangis didepanku, aku tidak percaya dengan airmata buayamu." Jae Kyung meninggalkan Moo Young yang masih menangis di ruang kerjanya.

" Hyung maafkan aku." Moo Young memeluk erat amplop itu. "Maaf.." ia terus mengumamkan kata maaf entah untuk siapa.

**E**

**X**

**O**

" Lu ge, bagaimana keadaan Lay ge? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

" Masih menunggu perkembangan Tao, Lay masih koma."

" Kenapa bisa? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah operasi donor hati yang dia lakukan berakibat buruk padanya?" tanya Suho cemas.

" Lay mencoba bunuh diri."

" APA..?" ucap semua member bersamaan minus Luhan. Mereka terkejut dengan hal yang disampaikan oleh Luhan mengenai percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan Lay.

" Bagaimana bisa? Lay mencoba bunuh diri, apa yang terjadi?"

" Dia depressi karena harus berpura-pura mencintai Jae Kyung demi membayar budi baiknya Jae Kyung, dia juga merasa bersalah pada Tao, karena menurutnya kecelakaan Tao terjadi karena kesalahannya." Jawab Luhan.

" Lalu keadaannya sekarang? Dimana Kris?"

" Dia koma, tapi dokter belum bisa memastikan keadaannya, jika dia bisa melewati malam ini maka,dia akan selamat. Kris menunggunya di depan ICU, ia tak mau pergi sebelum Lay sadar."

" Jika tidak?"

"Kalian sudah tahu jawabannya." Kyungsoo, Baekhyun terbelalak, Kai, Sehun, Chen, Xiumin dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Jae Kyung yang baru saja selesai rapat dengan dewan pemegang saham rumah sakit melihat Kris duduk sendirian di depan ruang ICU yang ditempati Lay. Ia menghampirinya, " Kris, kau masih disini? Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Kris menatap Jae Kyung lekat-lekat kemudian tersenyum dan mengiyakan.

" Silahkan saja."

" Kau kelihatan begitu letih, apa tidak sebaiknya kau istirahat saja nanti jika ada perkembangan akan aku kabari."

" Tidak usah Jae, aku ingin disini menemani Lay. Bolehkan? Aku tahu dia kekasihmu tapi izinkan aku menunggunya." Pinta Kris.

" Hubungan kami sudah berakhir Kris."

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, Lay melakukan semua ini karena di tekan oleh Moo Young, harusnya aku tahu bahwa dia masih mencintaimu. Maaf jika aku kurang peka terhadap kalian."

" Jae, maafkan aku."

" Untuk apa kau minta maaf, justru akulah yang minta maaf karena sudah merusak hubungan kalian. Lay terlalu baik untuk disakiti, ia sudah berkorban banyak untuk orang lain tanpa ia memikirkan dirinya sendiri juga terluka, aku baru meihat orang sekuat Lay di dunia ini." Kris tersenyum namun raut kesedihan masih terpancar dimatanya. " Aku tahu kalian pasti terpukul dengan keadaan Lay saat ini, begitu juga denganku, jika aku tahu lebih awal mungkin semua ini tidak terjadi."

" Inilah takdir Jae, jika tidak ada hal ini, mungkin aku tidak sadar berapa berartinya Lay bagiku. Apakah orang tua Lay sudah tahu keadaan Lay?" Jae Kyung mengangguk.

" Aku sudah menghubungi mereka, mereka bilang sebelum operasi Lay menelponnya dan berkata kalau ia mencintai kedua orang tuanya, mungkin Lay ingin pamit."

" Lalu apa mereka akan kemari?"

" Besok mungkin sudah sampai disini. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega memberitahukannya tapi mereka harus tahu keadaan Lay, besok aku juga akan meminta maaf pada mereka."

" Aku yakin mereka akan memaafkanmu."

" Heum, aku harap begitu."

" Maafkan aku karena aku pernah memukulmu."

" Sudahlah Kris, aku sudah melupakannya."

" Apakah kali ini ada harapan untuk Lay?"

" Selalu ada harapan jika kita berusaha."

" Tapi kenyataannya, penderitaan Lay terlalu berat, aku ingin dia sembuh tapi mengingat komplikasi yang dia alami, rasanya aku ingin mengakhiri penderitaannya."

" Kris, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, aku yakin Lay pasti akan sembuh. Percaya padaku.."

" Terima kasih, sudah merelakan Lay untukku."

" Kau harus menjaganya, jangan sakiti dia ataupun menyakitinya jika dia sembuh nanti." Kris mengangguk. Keduanya tersenyum, meskipun dalam hati Jae Kyung ia merasakan sakit karena harus merelakan Lay untuk Kris tapi ini lah yang terbaik.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Jae Kyung pulang ke apartemennya sekitar pukul 12 malam, ia sangat lelah sekali karena selain rapat ia juga harus melakukan operasi 2 kali. /cklek/ pintu apartemennya terbuka, ia melimpar tas dan mengendurkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya dan duduk di sofa.

" Sepi sekali, ah ya aku lupa ini sudah pukul 12 malam. Pasti dia sudah tidur." Jae Kyung beralih ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, ia melihat di meja makan sudah disediakan makan malam tapi ia sudah makan malam dengan Yihan dan beberapa staf setelah rapat tadi.

" Moo Young..!" panggil Jae Kyung dengan sedikit berteriak. " Moo Young.."

" I-i-iya hyung." Tak berapa lama kemudian Moo Young menghampiri Jae Kyung di dapur. Ia tergopoh-gopoh saat menghampiri Jae Kyung. Wajahnya pucat dan kakinya terpincang-pincang.

" Aku sudah makan, jadi mau kau buang atau kau simpan, terserah kau saja. Jangan dibiarkan di meja makan nanti basi." Ucap Jae Kyung dingin. Moo Young mengangguk. Ia tertunduk tak berani menatap Jae Kyung. Jae Kyung meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya, ia tak sengaja menabrak bahu Moo Young. Moo Young sedikit terhuyung ke belakang tapi ia tidak jatuh.

**' Hyung, aku sudah siapkan makan malam, ayo kita makan.'**

**' Iya Youngie tunggu sebentar hyung sedang mencuci tangan,tidak sabaran sekali kau ini.'**

**' Aku lapar hyung. Ayo cepat.'**

**' Iya cerewet..' **

Moo Young menitihkan airmatanya ia mengingat masa lalunya dengan Jae Kyung. Moo Young membereskan meja makan, ia memasukkan sisa makanan yang tidak dimakan Jae Kyung ke lemari makanan. "Moo Young..!" panggil Jae Kyung. Moo Young terkejut dan menjatuhkan piringnya. /Prang/ Piring pecah berkeping-keping. "Kau ini..bisa tidak lebih hati-hati. Piring ini mahal." Bentak Jae Kyung. 'DEG' hati Moo Young tersentak, ia baru pertama kali ini dibentak Jae Kyung gara-gara memecahkan piring. Padahal dulu Jae Kyung tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

**' Ouch.. jariku.' Moo Young menggenggam jarinya yang terkena pecahan piring. Jae Kyung segera menghampirinya.**

**' Kau tidak apa-apa? Sini hyung bantu.' Jae Kyung menghisap jari Moo Young yang terluka.**

**' Geli hyung.' Jae Kyung segera melepaskan hisapannya dan mengambil plester untuk mengobati luka Moo Young. **

**' Nah selesai. Besok lebih hati-hati lagi. Sini hyung bantu..'**

**' Terima kasih hyung.' Jae Kyung membantu Moo Young membersihkan pecahan piring itu.**

" Ma-ma-maaf H-hyung, a-aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Moo Young ketakutan.

" Bersihkan..! jangan ulangi lagi.!" Moo Young mengangguk, Jae Kyung meninggalkan Moo Young yang mulai menangis. Moo Young memunguti pecahan piring itu, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ia memungutinya satu persatu. "Aakhhh.." Jari Moo Young tergores, ia membungkus luka itu dengan bajunya. Moo Young terus terisak, ia merasa Jae Kyung telah membencinya dan sekarang menjauhinya.

" Hyung apakah kau benar-benar membenciku sekarang? Aku minta maaf." Moo Young menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia memegang dadanya erat. " Sakit hyung, apa kau tidak akan memaafkanku lagi?" Jae Kyung mendengar rintihan Moo Young, hatinya tak kalah sakit, ia bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Ia marah pada Moo young tapi juga kasihan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

**At Morning..**

Jae Kyung bangun setelah mendengar alarm di handphone-nya dan ternyata waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00, ia terlambat pergi ke rumah sakit. Hari ini ada jadwal operasi jam 10 untuknya. Jae Kyung bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap. 30 menit kemudian ia sudah siap berangkat, ia menghampiri meja makan tapi tidak ada makanan./duk-duk-duk/" Moo Young bangun.. Moo Young..!" Jae Kyung menggedor pintu kamar Moo Young berkali-kali, 5 menit kemudian Moo Young keluar, ia terlihat pucat dan ketakutan.

" Kau baru bangun? Ini sudah jam berapa? Kau juga tidak menyiapkan sarapan."

" M-M-maaf hyung, a-aku bangun kesiangan ka-karena mengerjakan tugas kuliah." Jawab Moo Young sambil menunduk dan meremas ujung piyama tidurnya.

" Disini tidak ada pembantu jadi tugasmu lah menyiapkan semua keperluanku. Aish..lebih baik aku makan di luar saja." Jae Kyung mengacak-acak rambutnya dan kemudian meninggalkan Moo Young. Moo Young terisak mendengar Jae Kyung menutup pintunya dengan kasar, "Maaf hyung." Gumam Moo Young.

**' Hyung ireona.. sarapan sudah siap.'**

**' Eungh.. aku masih mengantuk Youngie.'**

**' Ireona.. hari ini hyung ada operasi kan. Kka nanti menunggumu.'**

**' Iya 5 menit lagi.'**

**' YA hyung.. kalau kau tidur lagi nanti nasi gorengnya dingin.' Moo Young menarik selimut Jae Kyung. Jae Kyung akhirnya bangun meskipun dengan malas.**

**' Kka, aku sudah siapkan semuanya.'**

**' Kau bukan pembantu Youngie.'**

**' Kalau aku tidak menyiapkannya lalu siapa lagi? Kka mandi hyung, kau sudah terlambat.'**

**' Iya bawel.' Jae Kyung bangkit dan mengecup kilat bibir Moo Young. Moo Young terdiam, wajahnya merona malu tapi ia sembunyikan.**

Ingatan Moo Young kembali ke masa kini. Namun ia masih dapat melihat bayangan dirinya dan Jae Kyung yang bercanda saat sarapan. Kenangan itu menjadi kenangan pahit baginya. Ia berkata pedih pada dirinya sendiri, " Kau sudah berubah hyung."

**E**

**X**

**O**

Kris memandangi Lay yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Ia mengusap kepala Lay. Kris mendekatkan diri ke wajah Lay dan mencium pipinya. " Cepatlah bangun, aku membutuhkanmu Lay." Kris membuka tirai dan membiarkan sinar matahari masuk ke dalam.

" Sudah pagi Lay.. hari ini cerah, bukankah kau sangat senang jika hari cerah." Kris menatap Lay sendu, sekuat tenaga ia menahan airmatanya untuk tak keluar. Kris akhirnya menyanyikan lagu untuk Lay.

** I saramida jigeumkkaji nareul Utge ulge mandeum saram**

**Inilah orangnya. Orang yang membuatku tersenyum dan menangis sampai sekarang**

**I saramida jigyeopdorok yaegihago Tto haetdeon sarang**

**Inilah orangnya, orang yang sering sekali ku bicarakan**

**I saramida eoreumgatdeon nae mam nogin nunmulgatheun saram**

**Inilah orangnya, seseorang yang seperti air mata yang melelehkan hati dinginku.**

**Geuripdaneun malloneun da mot jeonhalmankheum**

**Aku tidak dapat mengekspresikannya dengan hati, aku merindukanmu.**

**Nunmulnago bogopheun saram**

**Seseorang yang membuatku menangis, seseorang yang aku rindukan**

**Imi niga animyeon andwilgeolda almyeonseodo**

**Aku sudah tahu bahwa aku takkan bisa melanjutkannya jika bukan denganmu**

**Halsuga eobseoseo nae saramirago malhago sipheotjiman**

**Aku ingin mengatakan kepadamu bahwa kau adalah milikku.**

Dari luar Jae Kyung mendengar nyanyian Kris untuk memegang handle pintu tapi belum tidak membukanya. Akhirnya Jae Kyung mundur dan melepaskan pegangannya dari handle pintu, hal itu menimbulkan sedikit suara. Kris yang mendengar ada suara di balik pintu segera pergi ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Kris menoleh ke kiri dan kanan tapi tidak ada orang, ia pun kembali ke kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu pada Lay, kondisinya menurun, tekanan darahnya serta jantung bahkan nafasnya tidak stabil. Kris panik dan ia segera memencet tombol darurat.

Tim dokter mengecek keadaan Lay, Yihan menjelaskan seberapa parah keadaan Lay. Jae Kyung memerintahkan untuk menyiapkan ruang operasi. Keadaan Lay benar-benar buruk, mereka cemas jika Lay terkena serangan jantung sebelum operasi dilakukan.

Para member EXO berkumpul di depan ruang operasi, mereka sangat cemas. Orang tua Lay juga sudah tiba, " Uri Yixing.. apa yang akan terjadi dengannya?" Luhan mencoba menenangkan orang tua Lay. " Saat ini Jae Kyung dan dokter lainnya akan memulai operasi dulu baru setelah itu melihat perkembangan selanjutnya omoni."

" Tapi Yixing akan baik-baik saja kan Luhan, dia akan sembuh kan?"

" Kita selalu berharap yang terbaik Omoni." Jawab Luhan dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin walau dalam hatinya ia tak bisa tenang mengingat keadaan Lay.

**At operation Room**

Tiba-tiba saja Lay mengalami serangan jantung. Semuanya panik, Jae Kyung dan Yihan segera mencoba mengembalikan detak jantung Lay dengan melakukan CPR.

" Lay tidak menunjukan respon sebagaimana mestinya." Kata Yihan cemas.

" Bukankah awalnya dia sudah koma, tentu saja dia tidak bergerak." Junsu berpendapat.

" Fokus teman-teman.." perintah Jae Kyung. Lay masih tak memberi respon, Jae Kyung memberinya obat dan menyiapkan alat kejut jantung. " Aku akan melakukan CPR."

" Tunggu kita harus mengecek detak jantungnya dulu." Ucap Yihan. Setelah di cek, Jae Kyung segera memberikan CPR pada Lay dengan menekan-nekan dadanya. Akhirnya detak jantungnya kembali meski sangat lemah. Alat kejut jantung pun tiba. Jae Kyung memulai dengan 50joule, tapi tidak ada reaksi, kemudian di tingkatkan menjadi 100joule karena detak jantung Lay turun lagi. Jae Kyung melakukannya lagi tapi tidak ada reaksi, detak jantung Lay sudah tidak ada lagi.

Jae Kyung terus berusaha namun tidak ada yang berubah. " Jae sudah, semua sudah berakhir."

" Kumohon Lay, aku pernah berhasil menyelamatkanmu, kali ini harus berhasil." Jae Kyung terus menerus menekan dada Lay, berharap ada secerca harapan. Dan secerca harapan itu ada detak jantung Lay kembali meskipun lemah.

" Dia kembali Jae, dia kembali." Seru Yihan.

" Terima kasih Lay." Jae Kyung menghela nafas lega.

" Dokter Jae Kyung, dokter Yihan, terjadi sesuatu." Panggil Junsu. Junsu melihat monitor yang memantau Lay.

" Ada apa?"

" Terjadi pendarahan lagi."

" Apa?" Jae Kyung terkejut.

" Kita harus menghentikan pendarahan itu jika tidak Lay mungkin tidak akan bangun."

" Kita butuh darah yang cocok dengan Lay, persediaan darah kita menipis." Jae Kyung menatap Lay kemudian beralih ke Yihan.

" Pakai darahku saja, darahku cocok dengan Lay."

" Tidak Jae, kau sudah mendonorkan darahmu kemarin, apakah orang tua Lay sudah datang, jika sudah mereka bisa mendonorkan darahnya."

" Junsu, tolong cek apakah orang tua Lay sudah datang, jika sudah cek darah mereka dan lakukan transfusi darah." Junsu mengangguk dan keluar menemui orang tua Lay.

" Maaf apakah orang tua dari Zhang Yixing sudah datang?" tanya Junsu saat keluar dari ruang operasi.

" Kami orang tuanya." Kata Ayah Lay berdiri bersama ibunya. Member lain ikut berdiri.

" Zhang Yixing ssi membutuhkan banyak darah, kami butuh donor secepatnya."

" Kami orang tuanya, periksalah kami, ambilah darah kami, sebanyak yang kalian mau."

" Kami akan memeriksa darah paman dan bibi terlebih dahulu, mari ikut saya." Junsu mengarahkan orang tua Lay untuk cek darah sedangkan member lain masih menunggu. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu di depan pintu dan berharap cemas.

Setelah dilakukan transfusi dan menunggu beberapa saat, keadaan Lay tidak menjadi lebih baik, tekanan darahnya terlalu rendah. Jae Kyung terus menunggu dan berharap bahwa yang dia pikirkan tidak jadi kenyataan. Namun ternyata hal yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi, Lay mengalami brain dead.

" Bertahanlah sedikit lagi Lay, aku mohon." Grafik terus menurun, ECG masih bergerak namun sangat lemah, bisa dikatakan mendekati lurus.

" Obat biusnya sudah melewati waktu yang seharusnya tapi kondisi pasien tetap tak berubah." Junsu menyerahkan laporan pada Yihan. "Pasien mungkin mengalami brain dead saat proses transfusi berlangsung."

Jae Kyung shock melihat kenyataan itu dan terjatuh setelah mendapati Lay tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa setelah transfusi bahkan setelah obat biusnya telah melewati waktu yang telah ditentukan.

" Lay mengalami brain dead, dan kau artinya itu Jae."

" Lay harus hidup, harus. Dia tidak meninggal, tidak mungkin.." Jae Kyung mulai tidak fokus. Ia menggeleng keras. Ia benar-benar terpukul, sebelumnya ia tak pernah gagal mengoperasi para pasiennya tapi kali ini dia gagal menyelamatkan orang yang dia cintai.

" Lay hidup karena semua alat ini, kenyataannya dia sudah pergi Jae. Kita harus memberitahukan hal ini pada orang tuanya. Junsu bawa Jae Kyung ke ruangannya, aku akan memberitahu hal ini pada orang tua Lay. Junsu mengangguk, ia membawa Jae Kyung kembali ke ruangannya lewat pintu samping jadi tak bertemu dengan Orang tua Lay dan para member.

" Maaf, kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin." Orang tua Lay langsung menangis mendengar kata-kata Yihan. Kris yang tak terima dengan kata-kata Yihan, langsung menerjang Yihan dan memegang kerah baju Yihan.

" Bagaimana mungkin? Kau bilang kau bisa menyelamatkan Lay bersama sahabatmu, Han Jae Kyung itu tapi mana buktinya? HAH?"

" Kris...!" Chanyeol beserta Suho melerai Kris yang masih penuh dengan amarah. Ia memegangi Kris yang mencoba menghajar Yihan.

" Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Lay mengalami Brain dead,terjadi kerusakan seluruh isi otak Lay. Dengan diketahuinya brain dead, maka dapat dikatakan seseorang secara keseluruhan tidak dapat dinyatakan hidup lagi, sehingga alat bantu dapat dihentikan."

" Apa kau bilang alat bantunya di hentikan?"

" Kondisi Lay bukannya semakin baik tapi justru semakin buruk, jantungnya melemah setiap waktu, ditambah Lay mengalami brain dead, Maaf jika aku harus mengatakan ini tapi tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk Lay, sebaiknya relakan dia. Sebenarnya Lay sudah meninggal jika bukan karena alat-alat itu. Jika dilepas, hal itu akan mengurangi beban penderitaan Lay."

" Kalau kau mengoperasinya, harusnya kau bisa menyelamatkannya. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu dokter jika pada akhirnya Lay tetap pergi." Luhan kalap, ia mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Yihan tapi Sehun segera memegangi bahu Luhan dan menenangkannya.

" Jangan dilepas, jika ada yang berani melepasnya, kalian akan kubunuh." Ancam Kris pada Yihan.

" Baiklah, aku tidak akan melepasnya. Semua keputusan ada di tangan kalian, aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang harusnya aku sampaikan. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Yihan membungkuk dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

" Uri Yixing belum meninggal, Yixing masih hidup." Racau sambil menangis. mendekap erat istrinya, mereka sangat sedih dengan keadaan Lay. sebagai orang tua mereka tidak mau anaknya menderita tapi jika harus merelakan Lay saat ini, mereka belum sanggup.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Jae Kyung terdiam cukup lama di ruang kerjanya, ia terpukul dengan keadaan Lay, namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Brain dead sama saja dengan meninggal dan ia tak bisa menerima itu.

Jae Kyung merasa emosi, "Kenapa harus Lay? Tak bisakah dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bahagia sekali saja? Hidupnya selama ini sudah sangat berat."

/Brakk/ Kris membuka pintu ruang kerja Jae Kyung dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar.

" Kris.."

" Kau harus bertanggung jawab Jae, kau harus bertanggung jawab."

" Kris.. tenanglah. Kami sudah berusaha Kris."

" Bre****!" maki Kris sambil memegang kerah Jae Kyung dengan pandangan mengancam. "Kau bilang kau bisa menyelamatkannya, kau bilang kau bisa menolongnya, mana buktinya, HAH? Semua ini salahmu, jika bukan karena dirimu dan adikmu, Lay mungkin masih hidup sekarang !"

" Kris aku minta maaf, aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin menolong Lay."

" Katakan berapa biaya yang harus bayar untuk perawatan Lay, katakan..! Biar aku yang membayarnya asal Lay sembuh dan bebas dari kalian. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Kau pembunuh, kau dan adikmu, PEMBUNUH..!" Kris menghajar Jae Kyung hingga tersungkur namun Jae Kyung tidak membalasnya, ia pasrah menerima pukulan dari Kris.

" Kau pantas menerima ini." /duagh/ Kris menghajar Jae Kyung lagi. "Kris cukup.." Luhan masuk dan menghentikan Kris. Ia memegangi Kris. " Sudah Kris, sudahlah.. percuma kau melakukan itu, Lay tetap tak bisa kembali."

" Jika bukan karena Jae Kyung dan adiknya, Lay mungkin masih hidup sampai sekarang." Kris meronta mencoba melepaskan pegangan Luhan tapi Luhan tak bergeming, ia terus memegangi Kris.

" Kita juga tak akan bisa memperkirakan yang seperti ini akan terjadi. Mereka sudah berusaha keras Kris, mengertilah." Kris akhirnya diam, ia menangis dan memeluk Luhan. Setelah kejadian itu Jae Kyung memutuskan untuk pulang, kepalanya sangat sakit memikirkan Lay.

Sampai di apartement, Jae Kyung melihat Moo Young tertidur di sofa dengan TV yang masih menyala. Sepertinya ia ketiduran. Jae Kyung mengingat kata-kata Kris, 'Kau pembunuh, kau dan adikmu, PEMBUNUH..!', 'Jika bukan karena Jae Kyung dan adiknya, Lay mungkin masih hidup sampai sekarang.'

Jae Kyung menatap Moo Young dengan tatapan dingin. Tangannya mengepal. Jae Kyung menarik bahu Moo Young dan hal itu membuat Moo Young terbangun.

" H-Hyung, ma-maaf a-aku ketiduran, a-aku akan ke kamar." Jae Kyung menariknya dan Moo Young berdiri di hadapan Jae Kyung. Ia mencengkram bahu Moo Young erat.

" Kau, kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Lay, kenapa?"

" H-hyung a-aku melakukan ini karena mencintaimu, a-aku ha-hanya ingin kau bahagia."

" Karena kau, Lay mengalami brain dead, karena kau, Lay menderita, karena kau, Lay hampir terbunuh."

" M-m-maafkan aku hyung."

" Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan. Kau pembunuh Moo Young, kau bukan adikku, adikku bukan pembunuh." Moo Young menggeleng keras.

" A-aku bukan pembunuh hyung." /Plakk/ Jae Kyung menampar Moo Young. Moo Young jatuh tersungkur dan sudut bibirnya berdarah.

" Kau.. arrghhh..! Kau egois.. kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku." Moo Young menangis.

" A-aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, aku tidak egois hyung, semua untukmu bukan untukku. Jika aku egois, aku bukan menjodohkanmu dengan Lay hyung tapi malah aku akan menjauhkanmu darinya. Kau yang egois, kau yang tidak mengerti perasaanku, kau tidak peka, kau BODOH hyung...!" teriak Moo Young membela diri. Ia mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan berdiri "Cukup. Hentikan semuanya, kau yang sekarang bukanlah hyungku yang dulu. Aku akan pergi. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu."

" Kau berani melawanku." Jae Kyung membalik tubuh Moo Young dan menghajarnya. Moo young menabrak tembok.

" Arrghh.." Kepalanya membentur tembok dan tubuhnya terperosot. "Sakit." Moo Young mengeluh sakit di kepalanya.

" Kau akan menyesal sudah melawanku." Jae Kyung menyeret Moo Young ke kamar mandi.

" J-jangan hyung.. ampun." Rontaan Moo Young tidak Jae Kyung dengar. Ia sudah gelap mata. Malam itu hingga pagi Jae Kyung merasuki Moo Young dengan kasar, ia juga menyiksa Moo Young.

" Eungghhh.." Jae Kyung mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuh Moo Young, kemudian jatuh menindih Moo Young tak lama setelahnya tanpa melepaskan miliknya, dan ia pun tertidur. Sedangkan Moo Young ia menggenggam erat sprei saat Jae Kyung mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuhnya, sorot matanya kosong, wajahnya penuh lebam, tubuhnya banyak bercak kemerahan, bibirnya berdarah. Ia seperti mayat hidup.

10.00 AM

Jae Kyung bangun lebih dulu, sedangkan Moo Young, ia baru saja akan menutup mata tapi Jae Kyung melakukannya lagi. Setelah selesai, Jae Kyung mengeluarkan miliknya dan meninggalkan Moo Young yang menangis dalam diam, Moo Young membalikkan tubuhnya dan menutupinya hingga batas leher. Tatapan matanya kosong denga airmata yang terus mengalir.

**'Kenapa terjadi padaku? Hanya karena seorang yang bernama Zhang Yixing ia tega melakukan ini padaku. Zhang Yixing.. heh, kau merusak semuanya.'** Moo Young bergumam pelan dan tersenyum sinis. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan tapi sepertinya itu sangat menakutkan.

Sejak hari itu Jae Kyung jarang pulang ke apartement, ia memilih tidur di rumah sakit atau di rumahnya dan Moo Young jadi pendiam, ia lebih sering mengurung dirinya di kamar, ia depresi.

**E**

**X**

**O**

**2 weeks later..**

Kris memandang Lay sambil terus menggenggam tangannya."Walaupun aku tak bisa mendengar suara orang yang kucintai tapi aku senang bisa melihatnya. Aku yakin kau bisa mendengarku." Tangan Kris memberanikan diri akan meraba wajah Lay, "Mata ini, hidung ini, bibir ini. Kau sangat cantik Lay meskipun sedang tertidur" batin Kris. Kris kembali menggenggam tangan Lay, air matanya mulai menetes. "Kau bisa mendengar hatiku kan Lay? Aku sangat mencintaimu.." / drt..drt..drt.../ Ponsel Kris bergetar, ia segera keluar dan mengangkatnya. Karena sinyal tidak terlalu bagus, Kris memutuskan untuk keluar dari ICU dan pergi ke taman. Ia meninggalkan Lay sendiri.

/cklek/ pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Terlihat seorang namja dengan memakai piyama masuk ke ruang itu tanpa baju steril dan masker. Berjalan pelan menghampiri Lay yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Namja itu adalah Moo Young. Ia menatap Lay yang masih koma dengan tatapan menyeramkan, ia terus menatap Lay dan entah apa yang dia rencanakan, ia hanya bergumam, " Hyung.. maafkan aku." Airmatanya menetes dipipinya.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku orang yang tidak berguna tetapi tidak berani mengakuinya , aku cemburu padamu hyung, kau selalu menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang termasuk Jae Hyung . Aku hanya bisa berpura-pura bahagia di depan kalian padahal aku sendiri juga sakit " keluh Moo Young. Diam-diam Moo Young sudah menyiapkan pisau , dan menghujamkannya ke perut Lay. Tiba-tiba tangan Lay bergerak-gerak. Dengan mata yang lemah dan sedikit buram, Lay menatap namja yang ada di dekatnya, namun ia tak bisa bicara.

Moo Young terkekeh " Kau pantas menerimanya hyung, siapa suruh kau meremehkanku . Jangan berpura-pura sangat memahamiku, kau sudah tidak bisa apa-apa, kau sudah mati hanya saja pacarmu itu tidak mau melepaskan alat bantu ini. Mari aku bantu melepaskannya dengan begitu kau bisa tenang." Darah mengucur semakin deras dari perut Lay sebagian mengotori piyama Moo Young. Moo Young mencabut pisaunya kembali.

" Mo..Yoo-ung.." ucap Lay lirik, ia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Moo Young melihat Monitor ECG bergerak mendekati lurus. "Kenapa belum mati juga?" Moo Young mencabut selang oksigen Lay dan kembali melihat ECG masih ada Young menggeram dan kembali menghampiri Lay untuk menghabisinya. Dan Moo Young akhirnya berhasil menghujamkan pisaunya sekali lagi.

/Tiiit.../ ECG akhirnya bergerak lurus. Tangan Lay terkulai. Moo Young tersenyum puas, "Akhirnya lurus juga." Moo Young mencabut pisaunya dan mencium Lay, " Sampaikan salamku untuk Moon Kyu ya hyung." Moo Young meninggalkan Lay dengan piyama berlumuran darah dan menggengam pisau yang masih belumuran darah Lay.

Kris kembali ke kamar setelah selesai menjawab telepon dari manajer, ia sempat melihat orang berjalan memasuki lift tapi ia tak begitu memperhatikan kalau orang itu membawa pisau dan memakai piyama yang berlumuran darah.

" Lay, aku ke- LAY..!" Kris berlari menghampiri Lay dan memencet tombol darurat. Ia menutup Luka di perut Lay dengan tangannya, darahnya terus mengalir melewati sela jari Kris.

" Andweee. Lay bertahanlah.. andweeeeee..!" Kris melihat monitor ECG yang telah bergerak lurus. Ia terkejut, Kris semakin panik. " Andweeeeeeee.. andweeeee..!" tak berapa lama kemudian Jae Kyung, Yihan dan beberapa staf medis datang, mereka segera memeriksa keadaan Lay.

Sementara itu, Moo Young yang masih berjalan dengan baju berlumuran darah bergumam sendiri "Tidak seru , aku sendirian lagi."

**E**

**X**

**O**

**TBC/END?**

**Mian, updatenya endingnya jadi 2 bagian, sumpah masih bingung mau dibuat death chara atau happy ending.. Mian..#deepbow  
**


	13. Chapter 14

**Title [ Let Me Love You ]**

**Author [ Takii_Yuuki ]**

**Genre [****Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**,** Yaoi – Shounen-Ai, Friendship**** ]**

**Main Cast [ Lay EXO]**

**Other Cast : All EXO Member**

**Han Jae Kyung [ OC ]**

**Kim Moo Young [ OC ]**

**Rating [T to M- M tidak selalu NC]**

**Length [****sequel /chaptered****]**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMEnt, saya hanya pinjam nama tapi ide cerita ini milik saya pribadi.**

**Warning : Cerita ini ada unsur Boys x boys, jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca. Bukan juga bermaksud menjelekan salah satu character tapi ini semata-mata hanya demi kepentingan cerita. Banyak typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. Update kecepetan, no edit.. enjoy reading, maaf kalu alurnya kecepetan...!  
**

** E  
**

**X**

**O**

Kris panik dan emosi, ia mengamuk saat ia tak diizinkan masuk ke ICU melihat keadaan Lay. Dua staf medis sampai harus memegangi Kris untuk mencegahnya mengamuk. Kris terus menjerit, " Aku ingin masuk, aku ingin melihat Lay. Aku ingin melihatnya."

" Tenang tuan, dokter Yihan dan Jae Kyung sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Tuan Yixing."

" Aku orang yang paling dekat dengannya, kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk, hiks..hiks.."

" Tuan harus tenang, saat ini pasien sedang dioperasi jika anda ribut, hal itu akan menganggu operasinya." Ucap petugas medis yang pertama, akhirnya Kris mengalah, ia meminta para petugas medis melepaskannya. Setelah petugas melepaskannya, ia duduk di kursi tunggu.

" Kami akan tinggalkan tuan disini tapi berjanjilah, bahwa tuan tidak akan menganggu jalannya operasi." Kris mengangguk, 2 petugas medis itu akhirnya meninggalkan Kris.

Terdengar samar-samar suster Minki mengeluh bahwa persediaan darah tidak cukup. Kris mengepalkan tangannya erat.

" Tidak mungkin berakhir seperti ini. Tidak.." Kris menggeleng keras.

At operation Room..

" Bagaimana kejadiannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Jae Kyung panik.

" Lay ditusuk dan parahnya mengenai hatinya." Jawab Yihan yang sudah bersiap dengan pisau operasinya.

" Siapa yang menusuknya?"

" Aku tidak tahu tapi keamanan rumah sakit sudah mencari orangnya."

" Lalu bagaimana Lay, apa yang terluka." Jae Kyung memakai masker dan sarung tangannya.

" Sepertinya hatinya yang tertusuk. Orang ini tahu kalau hati Lay sudah terluka."

" Apakah donor hatinya sudah ada?"

" Dia sudah menuju kemari. 10 menit lagi.."

" Siapkan operasi pengangkatan hati Lay setelah itu kita akan melakukan transplantasi hati dengan pendonor."

" Ne sajangnim.." Jawab semuanya. Mereka mulai menyiapkan alat yang diperlukan. Jae Kyung dan Yihan menganalisis data mengenai kondisi terakhir Lay.

" Mungkin kau perlu tahu hal ini, Lay sempat sadar beberapa detik sebelum ia kehilangan detak jantungnya." Jae Kyung menghentikan bacanya dan menatap Yihan tak percaya.

" Darimana kau tahu?"

" Lihatlah grafik itu, jika kau mengamatinya dengan jelas, kau pasti tahu kalau Lay sudah sadar tapi kemudian ia kehilangan detak jantungnya karena penikaman itu."

Jae Kyung mengamati grafik itu dengan seksama, dan benar, Lay sempat sadar tapi kemudian detak jantungnya menghilang.

" Sajangnim.. petugas keamanan telah menangkap orang yang di duga pelaku penusukan tuan Yixing." Kata Junsu yang tiba-tiba masuk sambil membawa beberapa peralatan yang tertinggal.

" Siapa?" tanya Jae Kyung terkejut.

" Maaf sajangnim tapi menurut yang saya dengar adalah adik anda, Kim Moo Young."

" APA.." Jae Kyung menjatuhkan kertas laporan itu, " Dimana dia sekarang?"

" D-di-ruang keamanan."

" Yihan kau memimpin operasi ini, aku akan pergi sebentar."

" Hey, kau mau kemana?"

" Menemui pelakunya, apa benar dia Moo Young?" Jae Kyung melepas baju sterilnya dan berlarii ke ruang keamanan. Sesampainya di ruang keamanan, ia menemui kepala keamanan dan meminta izin untuk menemui pelaku. Kepala keamanan rumah sakit membawa Jae Kyung ke tempat dimana Moo Young diamankan.

" Sajangnim, kami menemukan adik anda berjalan di koridor dengan baju yang sudah bersimbah darah dan membawa pisau. Ia meracau tidak jelas, dan ia pun tidak melawan saat kami bawa kemari."

" Apakah D-d-dia benar-benar Moo Young, adikku?"

" Kami mohon maaf tapi benar sajangnim. Silahkan masuk." Kepala keamanan mempersilahkan Jae Kyung masuk ke ruangan yang dimaksud. Jae Kyung terhenyak,ia melihat keadaan Moo Young yang berantakan, piyamanya bersimbah darah, begitu juga dengan tangan dan sedikit yang menciprat di wajahnya. Moo Young meracau tidak jelas dengan kepala yang diangguk-anggukkan, ia tak merespon kedatangan Jae Kyung. Jae Kyung berjalan mendekati Moo Young dan berlutut di depannya.

" Youngie.. kau kenapa?" Jae Kyung membelai wajahnya. Moo Young mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap Jae Kyung.

" Kau siapa?" tanya Moo Young yang tak mengenali Jae Kyung.

" Aku hyungmu, Jae Kyung.. hyungmu."

" Jae Kyung siapa? Uhh Jae ssi, apakah kau tahu kenapa bajuku berwarna merah, setahuku ini warnanya putih, seperti awan kenapa sekarang merah seperti darah?" Jae Kyung menangis, ia terlukan melihat Moo Young menjadi seperti ini. " Jae ssi bagaimana rasanya mau mati? Aku sangat gembira melihat orang tegar menghadapi kematian seperti orang pengecut. Kkkk" Moo Young terkikik. Jae Kyung memeluk Moo Young erat, Moo Young berhenti tertawa, berganti dengan rengekan, " Ampun hyung, jangan sakiti aku. Ampun.." Moo Young meronta, ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jae Kyung, Jae Kyung malah semakin erat memeluk Moo Young. Ternyata hal itu malah membuat Moo Young semakin kalap, ia mendorong Jae Kyung hingga Jae Kyung terjungkal dan mengambil pisau yang dia gunakan tadi.

" Jangan dekati aku,pergi.. pergi.." Moo Young menjerit.

" Youngie, ini aku kakakmu, sadarlah Youngie..."

" DIAM..tutup mulutmu..!" akhirnya jeritan Moo Young membuat petugas keamanan mendatangi mereka dan mengamankan Moo Young. Jae Kyung hanya bisa menangis, ia menyesal telah melukai Moo Young hingga Moo Young mengalami depresii berat.

Jae Kyung berjalan lunglai meninggalkan ruang keamanan, ia memutuskan kembali ke ruang operasi membantu Yihan, untuk sejenak ia ingin fokus menyelamatkan Lay setelah itu ia akan mengurus adiknya.

**Back to operation room..**

Jae Kyung kembali memakai pakaian sterilnya dan bergabung dengan Yihan, sang pendonor sudah datang, mereka bersiap melakukan operasi transplantasi hati. Mereka memasukkan selang pernafasan ke tenggorokan pendonor dan Lay untuk membantu mereka bernafas. Mereka juga memasang alat untuk memantau tekanan darah dan jantung dan selang transfusi darah.

Mereka memulai operasinya dengan mengangkat hati sang pendonor dan di cangkokan pada Lay setelah mereka mengangkat hati Lay yang terluka. Setelah selesai tim menutup luka menggunakan jahitan kemudian ditutup menggunakan balutan yang dibiarkan selama beberapa hari setelah pembedahan. Tim juga memberikan obat imunosupresan dengan tujuan tubuh tidak akan menolak hati yang telah di donor.

Setelah pembedahan Lay dipindahkan ke ruang Unit perawatan intensif hati. Lay masih belum sadarkan diri,selang oksigen masih terpasang untuk membantunya bernafas, selain itu selang intravena terpasang di tangannya untuk memberikan cairan dan obat-obatan setelah pembedahan dan selang nasogaster juga dipasang, selang itu dimasukkan melalui hidung dan melewati tenggorokan dan masuk ke perut hal ini mencegah mual dan muntah.

Jae Kyung mulai cemas karena Lay tak kunjung sadar, padahal waktu biusnya sudah habis. Jae Kyung, Yihan dan beberapa asisten dokter berlari menuju ruang Unit perawatan intensif hati, suster minki melaporkan kalau tekanan darah Lay turun dan Lay kesulitan bernafas. Yihan menyimpulkan bahwa terjadi pembekuan darah yang berlebihan hinggan menganggu aliran darah ke organ.

" Terjadi pendarahan Jae."

" Saat ini kita tak bisa menghentikan pendarahannya."

" Jika kita tidak menghentikan pendarahannya, Lay akan meninggal."

" Apakah ini karena efek obat itu?"

" Aku tidak yakin, kita harus melakukan tes darah dulu. Baru kita tahu apa yang terjadi." Dan benar setelah tes darah Lay mengalami gangguan karena efek obat itu. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali menunggu pendarahan berhenti secara alami.

Yihan dan Jae Kyung memperhatikan keadaan Lay, belum ada perubahan. Walaupun operasinya berjalan lancar namun kondisi Lay benar-benar menyedihkan tak jauh beda saat ia mengalami brain dead.

**At outside room..**

Kris merasakan firasat aneh. Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menutup sendiri. Kris mendekati sumber suara dan terlihat penampakan Moon Kyu sedang berjalan. Moon Kyu berjalan lurus menuju posisi Kris dan menembus Kris begitu saja, bahkan menembus pintu. Sepertinya Moon Kyu ingin menjemput Lay. Kris panik dan mencoba membuka pintu. "Buka.. buka.. arrgghh.." Kris mengedor pintu itu namun tak bisa. Moon Kyu sempat memandang Kris sesaat dan akhirnya meneruskan masuk. "andwee.. andwee jangan dekati Lay, jangan.." Kris tak kuasa mencegah arwah Moon Kyu.

Lay seperti tersadar. Tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di rooftop tempat ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke danau.

" Kenapa aku disini?" tanya Lay.

Tiba-tiba muncul Moon Kyu yang berdiri di pinggir rooftop. "Moon Kyu, itukah kau?" Moon Kyu tersenyum sambil mengangguk, tanpa bicara ia menyodorkan tangannya untuk mengajak Lay. Dan secara naluri Lay menyambut uluran tangan Moon Kyu. Namun saat itu Kris muncul didekat pintu. "Lay.. kembalilah bersamaku." Kris mengulurkan tangannya. Lay melihat Moo Kyu, "Maaf Kyungie, aku masih belum bisa ke tempatmu." Moo Kyu tersenyum kemudian menghilang dengan sendirinya. Sebagai gantinya Lay menyambut uluran tangan Kris.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Saat ini Kris sedang menunggui Lay, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan merasakan tangan Lay ,Lay akhirnya siuman, ia membuka matanya dengan lemah dan menatap Kris dan memanggilnya, " Kris.."

Setelah menjalani pemeriksaan, tekanan darah Lay normal, denyut nadinya juga normal. Pendarahannya juga berhenti. Entahlah, ini seperti mukzizat bagi Lay. Keluarga, member EXO dan Jae Kyung sangat senang melihat keadaan Lay yang sudah sehat.

Moo Young akhirnya di kirim ke rumah sakit jiwa setelah melalui beberapa tes medis yang membuktikan bahwa dia mengalami gangguang kejiwaan.

Dokter menyodorkan foto Jae Kyung dan Lay, " Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Moo Young menjawab, " Memangnya mereka siapa?"

" Kalau tidak ingat ya tidak apa-apa." Sang dokter kemudian meninggalkan Moo Young yang masih bergelut dengan pensil warna dan kerta gambarnya.

Sementara itu Kris berjalan-jalan bersama Lay di taman.

" Bagaimana lukamu? Apakah masih sakit?"

" Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Kris."

" Dua hari yang lalu kepala rumah sakit mengabarkanku, mereka bilang Moo Young kehilangan ingatannya, aku khawatir ucapan orang gila itu masih mereka dengar, aku takut Moo Young menyerangmu lagi."

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kris, aku yakin Moo Young tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Lagipula aku kasihan dengan Moo Young kenapa dia harus berakhir begitu."

" Aku tidak tahu."

" Dia begini karena aku, kalau saja aku membantunya agr bisa bersama Jae hyung mungkin dia tidak akan seperti ini."

" Aku juga minta maaf, harusnya dulu aku memperjuangkanmu lebih keras lagi." Kris memandang Lay yang mulai terisak.

" Hei-hei kenapa menangis? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" Lay menggeleng.

" Tidak Kris, aku hanya bahagia saja karena setelah semua yang kita lalui, akhirnya kita bisa bersama lagi." Kris memeluk Lay dari belakang. Mereka berdua terdiam untuk sesaat, Luhan ternyata mengawasi dari belakang dan tersenyum sambil memegang buble tea yang tidak jadi diserahkan.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Kris menghampiri Lay yang sedang membaca buku di taman, ia membawa bunga dan boneka untuk Lay. " Hei princess, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" sapa Kris sambil mencium pipi Lay.

" Eum.. baik-baik saja, kau bawa apa Kris, boneka, bunga?"

" Iya, terima ini." Tanpa basa-basi Kris menyodorkan boneka dan bunga itu Lay pun menerimanya, ia melihat di saku boneka itu ada kotak kecil warna hitam. Diambilnya kotak hitam itu dan ditunjukan kepada Kris.

" Ini apa?" tanya Lay bingung. Kris mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Dia memberikan kotak yang terbuka itu pada Lay. "I-Ini?"

" Ayo kita menikah." Ajak Kris tanpa basa-basi. Lay merasa terharu, ia tak percaya kalau Kris baru saja melamarnya. " Aku tahu aku melakukannya bukan dengan cara romantis tapi aku tidak mau lama-lama lagi, yang penting kan intinya." Kris pun memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Lay. Lay pun memeluk Kris dan berkata, "Ayo kita menikah. Apa lagi yang kubutuhkan?" Kris membalas pelukan calon 'istrinya' itu. Meskipun Lamaran Kris tidak seromantis seperti yang Jae Kyung dulu lakukan, tapi Lay sangat bahagia karena hal itu.

Dari kejauhan Jae Kyung tersenyum melihat kemesraan Kris dan Lay, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia sedikit sakit melihatnya tapi saat ini ia sudah merelakan Lay untuk Kris dan sekarang ia ingin fokus merawat Moo Young.

" Apakah hatimu sakit melihat mereka?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba, ia berdiri di samping Jae Kyung.

" Sedikit tapi aku bahagia melihat mereka."

" Bagaimana keadaan Moo Young?"

" Dia sudah lebih baik, sekarang Moo Young tidak menjerit dan tidak melukai dirinya sendiri tapi dia melupakanku."

" Maaf karena masalah ini adikmu mengalami hal seperti ini."

" Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini, kekacauan ini, harusnya aku lebih peka dengan perasaan Lay dan Jae Kyung. Sepertinya aku yang egois bukan Moo Young."

" Aku harap Moo Young segera sembuh."

" Heum, terima kasih Luhan." Luhan menepuk bahu Jae Kyung dan meninggalkannya, ia menghampiri pasangan Kris dan Lay yang masih setia berlovey-dovey ria ditaman.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Moo Young masih menjalani terapi. Seperti biasa teknik pendekatan psikologi khas di rumah sakit jiwa adalah mengungkapkan perasaan dengan melukis. Moo Young memandang kertas dengan pensil warna.

Moo Young mencoba bersiap untuk menggambar, namun terpaku untuk sesaat sampai seorang namja membantunya dengan tangannya untuk menggerakan tangan Moo Young. Mereka berdua melukis, di mulai dari lingkaran matahari, awan di langit dan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Moo Young memandang namja itu, ya namja itu adalah Jae Kyung.

" Gomawo.." Jae Kyung berusaha keras menahan airmatanya, ia hanya mengangguk. "Aku ingin memberikan ini pada hyungku. Tapi dia tidak datang kemari, maukah kau memberikan ini padanya jika kau bertemu dengannya?" Jae Kyung mengangguk lagi, airmatanya tak kuasa mengalir. Moo Young mengusap airmata Jae Kyung.

" Jangan menangis, hyungku tidak suka dengan namja cengeng." Jae Kyung memeluknya namun kali ini Moo Young tidak melawan.

" Maaf-maafkan aku." Jae Kyung mendekap erat adiknya, ia berjanji akan menjaganya dan menunggunya hingga sembuh.

**E**

**X**

**O**

**Beberapa tahun kemudian...**

Kris berjalan kaki menuju suatu tempat. Ia menuju ke tanah lapang dimana ada pohon besar yang terdapat rumah pohonnya. Disana pertama kali ia memadu kasih dengan Lay. Kris menatap rumah pohon itu. Ia melihat ke atas tapi tak menemukan siapapun. Ia menatap jam tangannya, ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Kris memejamkan matanya.

" Ku pikir kau tidak akan datang." Ucap Lay dari balik pohon.

" Aku orang yang menepati janji." Kris tersenyum. Lay langsung keluar dari balik pohon dan tersenyum.

" Kau merindukanku?" peluk Lay dari belakang.

" Sangat." Kris menggenggam tangan Lay. Lay menempelkan dagunya di bahu Kris.

" Bagaimana kabar Fanxing apakah dia rewel? Ku lihat Tao sangat sayang dengan Fanxing, kenapa kau tidak bersama dia saja?"

" Tao menganggap Fanxing seperti adiknya sendiri, sifatnya masih manja untuk dijadikan ibu. Bisa-bisa Fanxing yang mengalah pada Tao, sifatnya mirip sekali denganmu."

" Tapi mata dan bibirnya adalah bibirmu Kris."

" Lagipula Fanxing tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang ibunya, bukankah setiap malam kau datang dan menidurkannya. Dalam tidurnya pun dia selalu tersenyum seolah-olah ibunya menemani dia dan menyanyikan lagu untuknya."

" Aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi menemani kalian. Kau butuh pendamping Kris."

" Aku tidak butuh siapapun, aku hanya butuh dirimu dan Fanxing."

" Aku yakin seseorang sudah menunggumu dan jika masa itu tiba kau tidak boleh menolaknya."

" Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

" Aku mengenalmu tuan Wu Yi Fan." Kris melepas pelukan Lay dan membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Lay.

" Aku merindukanmu, selamat ulang tahun my wife, my love." Lay mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kris dan Kris memeluk pinggangnya.

" Terima kasih Kris. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu.." Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Lay.

**E**

**X**

**O**

**Flashback on**

**Beberapa minggu setelah Lay keluar dari rumah sakit, Kris memutuskan untuk segera menikah dengan Lay. Pesta pernikahan mereka dihadiri member EXO, orang tua Lay, orang tua Kris, manajer dan beberapa teman dekat saja. Kris keluar dari EXO dan menjadi salah satu dewan direksi di SM.**

**Dan keajaiban pun muncul Lay adalah Male Pregnant, meskipun begitu butuh satu tahun untuk mereka memiliki anak. Sebenarnya kehamilan Lay sangat berbahaya untuk Lay tapi Lay mati-matian mempertahankannya bahkan sampai dia bertengkar hebat dengan Kris, namun pada akhirnya Kris tak kuasa menolak permintaan Lay untuk mempertahankan bayi mereka.**

**Sedih, itulah yang Kris rasakan ketika ia harus menerima kenyataan jika Lay melahirkan kesempatan hidup Lay hanya sedikit namun Lay selalu menguatkan Kris dengan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi.**

**Sebenarnya saat Lay menjalani pemeriksaan di ruang MRI, Moon Kyu datang menemuinya.**

**" Moon Kyu, itukah kau?"**

**" Lay hyung apa kabar? Akhirnya kau sadar juga setelah berjuang melawan hidup dan mati selama beberapa bulan ini."**

**" Ada apa Kyungie? Kenapa aku bisa melihatmu?"**

**" Sebenarnya malam itu aku datang untuk menjemputmu tapi aku mengurungkannya, aku akan menjemputmu, nanti hyung jika waktunya sudah tiba. Saat ini berbahagialah dengan Kris hyung."**

**" Kapan waktu itu akan tiba?"**

**" Kau akan tahu nanti." Moon Kyu tersenyum dan kemudian menghilang.**

**Dan benar, setelah melahirkan Lay meninggal dunia karena pendarahan, kali ini Jae Kyung tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Sungguh hancur hati Kris karena kehilangan Lay, ia pernah mencoba bunuh diri tapi saat melihat putra kecilnya, ia urungkan niatnya. Ia harus bangkit demi keluarga kecilnya, ia harus berjuang. Ia selalu percaya bahwa Lay selalu ada di dekatnya, di dekat Fanxing. **

**Fanxing adalah gabungan dari nama YiFan dan YiXing, Kris yang memberi nama anaknya sendiri. Mata dan bibirnya mirip dengannya namun sifat Fanxing mirip dengan Lay, anak itu tidak rewel, jarang menangis dan tidak suka dengan hal yang berlebihan, Kris sering membelikan mainan untuk Fanxing tapi Fanxing jarang memainkan mainan itu, ia memilih mainan lama. Akhirnya Kris tidak membelikan mainan lagi. Mainan baru yang dia simpan akan dia keluarkan jika mainan Fanxing sudah rusak.**

**Para member EXO sangat senang bermain dengan Fanxing, tak jarang mereka membawa Fanxing ke dorm dan mengajaknya bermain saat libur dan Fanxing sangat menyukainya. **

**Dan kenapa Kris bisa melihat dan bertemu Lay? hanya dia dan Lay yang tahu.**

**Flashback off**

**E**

**X**

**O**

Siang itu Kris memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja bersama Fanxing. Ia membeli Susu formula untuk Fanxing.

" Xingie sayang, kau pilih susu yang mana? Eum appa bingung, kenapa susu yang kemarin tidak ada."

" Ppa-pa." Fanxing menunjuk ke arah bawah, Kris tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu, ia fokus mencari susu untuk Fanxing.

" Apa sayang? Appa sedang memilih susumu? Aduh mana sih susunya." /pletak/ Fanxing melempar mainan yang ia pegang ke arah seorang namja yang sedang memilih sereal.

" Ow.. kepalaku." Yifan tekejut, ia melihat Fanxing yang bergerak kegirangan setelah melempar mainan itu.

" Xingie apa yang kau lakukkan sayang?" Yifan menghampiri namja itu dan ingin meminta maaf. "Maaf anakku tidak sengaja melempar mainan itu padamu." Namja itu memungut mainan Fanxing dan berbalik. 'DEG' mereka berdua saling bertatapan. "L-Lay?" Kris tergagap melihat orang yang ada di depannya sekarang.

" Tidak apa-apa tuan. Maaf Lay itu siapa? Anakmu lucu sekali tuan.. hei adik manis namamu siapa?" goda namja itu pada Fanxing.

" M-ma-ma."

" Ha?" namja itu terkejut Fanxing memanggilnya dengan sebutan Mama.

" M-m-maa"

" Mama? Mama siapa? Tuan anakmu.." Kris masih terpaku melihat namja itu. "Tuan.." namja itu mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kris dan Kris pun tersadar.

" Oh maaf.. namanya Fanxing.. dia anakku satu-satunya." Fanxing merentangkan tangannya minta digendong oleh namja itu. " Xingie sayang jangan..hyung mau belanja sayang."

" M-M-Maa.." Fanxing mulai menangis ia merengek terus ingin di gendong namja itu.

" Sini, hyung gendong.."

" Apa tidak apa-apa jika anakku kau gendong. Kau kan ingin belanja?"

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa seperti ada hubungan dengan anak ini." Namja itu mengambil Fanxing dari gendongan Kris dan Fanxing pun diam.

" Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

" Zhou Youmin. Anda?"

" Wu Yi Fan panggil saja Kris." Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas senyuman oleh Youmin.

" M-ma-ma." Fanxing menarik kerah baju Youmin.

" Dimana ibunya? Kenapa kau belanja sendiri?"

" Dia sudah meninggal."

" Mianhe.." Youmin terlihat sedikit tak enak hati dengan Kris namun Kris membalasnya dengan senyuman.

" Tidak apa-apa, dia mirip sekali denganmu jadi mungkin Fanxing menganggap kau adalah ibunya. Eum lebih baik kita lanjutkan belanjanya, biar aku yang bawa trolinya." Youmin mengangguk dan berjalan lebih dulu sedangkan Kris ada di belakangnya, saat ia akan menyusul Youmin ia melihat Lay tersenyum dan melambai padanya, Kris membalas senyumnya kemudian Lay menghilang setelahnya.

" Yifan ssi aku rasa aku menemukan susu Fanxing.." teriak Youmin dari lorong sebelah, Kris mengusap airmata yang sempat menetes.

" Iya sebentar." kemudian Kris menyusul Youmin.

**At other side..**

" Sudah siap pergi hyung?" Moon Kyu mengulurkan tangannya. Lay tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia menerima uluran tangan Moon Kyu.

" Kris sudah menemukannya, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Moon Kyu mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi tak lama setelahnya.

**E**

**X**

**O**

**Akhirnya end juga, endingnya gaje ya? mian update cepet-cepet, takut gak dapet feel lagi. maaf kalo kurang berkenan, author baru, banyak typo mohon dimaafkan, banyak yang gak masuk akal, ini kan ff, tentu saja imajinasinya orang beda-beda. #deepbow**


End file.
